


Vanilla & Honey

by RumbleFish14



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha Aaron Hotchner, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Bonding, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Spencer Reid, Oral Sex, Other, Scent Marking, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: The BAU gets a new agent, Doctor Spencer Reid. But no one except Hotch and Derek know that he is an Omega. The story of Spencer and Derek, meeting and coming together, and falling in love....but what about the other alpha... Hotch?





	1. The Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me, it's my first time writing ABO stories. If anything doesn't sound right, please let me know so I can improve.
> 
> Comment are always appreciated
> 
> Thank you!

Vanilla & Honey  
A Moreid Story  
Chapter 1- The Omega

Aaron Hotchner, section chief of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. Of the the toughest faces in the FBI, alpha male, leader- was afraid. Absolutely dreading this interview. One of his responsibilities as Unit Chief was interviewing new agents to join their team and he had done so for the last 15 years, until now.

Being a leader meant many different and sometimes, difficult things. One had to be strong, resilient. But also compassionate and friendly. While still remaining professional at all times. It was exhausting and he didn't even want to think about the politics. He had to make the hard choices and accept all responsibility for his team and their actions.

The job was very rewarding, but it came with a steep price. It took it's toll on him, on all of them. Now, more than ever, as they had to fill the void of a friend, with a stranger. Change was always hard, but to be effective, they didn't have a choice. Their normal team of 6, excluding Penelope Garcia, their resident tech genius, was down a member. Leaving one agent without back up, and to him, that was unacceptable.

Normally calm and collected, Hotch handled all things with ease and caution. But today, waiting for this interview, he was loosing it. When he had reviewed the file last week, it had informed him that this new and rather young, potential agent, was an Omega.

It wasn't against the rules of the FBI, to hire Omegas per say, but it was deeply frowned upon. Legally, he couldn't deny the Omega the position, just because he was Omega. But he had to be very careful. The Bureau mostly housed Alphas and Betas. For very obvious reasons. Biased, as it may be, but that was their reality.

Now, Omegas were a rare and prized, sought after, creature of nature. Only 5% of the population was Omega. Very, very rare. LIke the Holy Grail. And once found, it put them at risk. Rape, was a major issue with Omegas. Capture and hunting of them also presented them with many problems with their whole society.

The Omega in question, would be a valuable asset to their team. He would be needed, and wanted. The Omega, was only 21. Practically a baby but a legit genius with an IQ of 187, 3 PhD's. It was impressive, especially for such a young man. 

The only thing left, was the interview. Even though he all ready had the job. It was protocol. Hotch adjusted his tie, for the millionth time, righted the papers on his desk and tried to keep his hormones under control. He had only been around one Omega in his life time and it had been both mentally and physically exhausting. 

As Hotch glanced up, he caught one of his Betas approaching his office with determination. She knocked and entered with his permission. Agent Jennifer Jarueau, or J.J. to her friend's and family, was their communications liaison and part of their team. She entered with a smile. 

"Yes, J.J.?" Hotch asked, schooling his voice.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but your 10 o'clock appointment is here."

From her gentle tone and bright smile, Hotch knew she wasn't aware of the Omega. Most Betas, most Alphas too, until they were made aware of the Omega, the scent was undetectable.

"Right, thank you. Show him in please?"

J.J. nodded, still smiling, "yes sir."

Hotch stood and ran shaky hands over his crisp suit, it remained flawless. Minutes ticked by, that felt like hours and he began to sweat. But the smell him him, even before he even laid eyes on the Omega. It was heavenly, tantalizing and very, very dangerous. Distracting. He wasn't the only Alpha around either, so it might be an issue for others. Namely, Derek Morgan.

When the Omega came into view, Hotch had to literally grab the desk in front of him or he would have fallen on his face. The little Omega was absolutely perfect. Everything an Omega should be. Very tall for a man, about an inch shorter than his six foot two frame,. Medium length chestnut brown hair, big doe eyes the color of fresh honey. Everything about him screamed submissive.

His body was very alluring as well. Long legs and arms, a willowly frame that managed to work for him instead of looking weird or awkward. A little on the skinny side, even for an Omega but a few home cooked meals from him would...wait! what?! Hotch shook his head, he was getting out of hand. He was supposed to be a happily married, mated man. Married to a beautiful Beta woman. Hotch hadn't even thought he was attracted to men like that, but this was an Omega, everyone one wanted one.

J.J. knocked on the door once again, this time pushing the door open with the same smile, "Hotch, this is Doctor Reid."

Hotch looked at him, fighting the urge to growl and gave a forced smile. Seeing a beautiful pink blush come to his face, "thank you J.J." he waited for her to nod and leave before he continued, "welcome Doctor Reid, I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner, you can call me Hotch. Happy you could come."

Spencer blushed and shook the offered hand. His body responding to his Alpha without his consent. He wasn't even aware of the fact that he was almost baring his neck to him. "Thank you sir. Thank you for meeting with me so soon."

His Alpha roared to life as he called him sir and Hotch sure didn't miss when Doctor Reid almost bared his pale, slender neck to him in an act of submission. "It's my pleasure. You come highly recommended. And I was informed that you know Agent Jason Gideon?"

Spencer nodded and swallowed heavily, soaking up the much needed praise, "yes, he came to lecture when I was in college and no, he wasn't the reason I got this job interview."

Hotch smiled, of course he would feel the need to defend himself. He put his hands up, "I would never assume that about you Spencer. Your file says everything I need to know."

He visibly relaxed, blushing for thinking he would need to defend himself in the first place, "uh, thank you. I'm sorry. I'm just used to having to defend myself all the time."

"I can imagine," he paused to raise up Spencer's file, "now, I have been given access to your medical records, that is just protocol. So, I also know that you're an Omega."

The only thing he could do was blush and give him a slight nod.

"Now, we don't have many true Alphas here, and I can sense that the suppressant bracelet is working. The only reason I know, is because I read it in the file.

"So, you think no one will notice?"

"It's really hard to say. To be honest, we have never had an Omega work here before. I do know, that it's entirely your choice, if you want to tell them or not."

While he appreciated what his new boss was trying to do, he didn't like making big decisions like this that could impact everything and everyone around him. "What do you suggest?"

"Honestly, I think he would be very distracted if we told him before he gets a chance to get to know you."

"He?" Spencer asked, crinkling his eyes.

"Yes, he. We really only need to worry about the only other Alpha here. His name is Agent Derek Morgan. A part of my, our, team. My right hand man."

Hotch knew that just introducing Spencer to Morgan would be tense. Morgan didn't like change. So accepting a new member, one so young, would be hard. Adding the fact that he was an Omega? That would be troublesome.

Anxiety flashed through him, "uh, he isn't like a big jerk or anything right?"

Hotch barked out a laugh at his lack of a brain-mouth filter, "no, of course not. Agent Morgan just doesn't do change well. Are you comfortable doing this one step at a time?"

"Yes, I wouldn't want to mess anything up right as I get here."

"Sounds good. Well, I think I've covered all my questions and concerns. Do you have anything you need to ask me before we meet the team?"

Spencer chewed on his bottom lip, he didn't want to bring up his personal business, but it could impact his work, so he had no choice. "Uh, I know you said that you never had any Omegas here before, but I need to know what I would need to do during my heat."

Mated man or not, HOtch let out a small groan. He couldn't help it. It was just a chemical reaction. Out of his control. He knew Spencer heard it but he didn't say anything, so Hotch wouldn't either.

"Well, I'm no expert but I assume the heat cycle is still about 5-7 days?"

Spencer nodded, and averted his eyes. This was too personal.

"Is it consistent every month?" Hotch asked, feeling like a total creep for asking such an intimate question.

"For me, yes. I don't want to over share, but I'm on birth control. So my heats start and end on the same days each month."

Hotch nodded and cleared his throat, "that's helpful. When that time comes, you may take those days off."

His eyes widened, Spencer hadn't expected him to be so understanding and generous, "wow, thank you."

"No need to thank me. I can't even imagine how overwhelming it must be and trying to work through it would be almost impossible and very dangerous."

"Yes, it's not recommended."

"Just, please give me a heads up so I can start the paper work. I need to warn you, working here is intense. If you need anything, just come to me and we can talk about it."

"Yes, Alpha."

Spencer's eyes widened cosmically large as he realized what he said and he could see the fire in Agent Hotchner's eyes.

"Um...I'm.."

Hotch gave a warm smile, "it's okay Spencer. If it helps you to think of me that way, I have no issues with it."

"It's just that, touching, even rarely, can help immensely. Keeps me focused but it's very inappropriate for me to say that to a mated man."

"No, it's natural Spencer. Light touches here and there won't hurt anything. And it is very beneficial to both of us. Does that sound like something you would want?"

Spencer nodded quickly. It was in his nature to see the touch and attention of an Alpha. He couldn't control it anymore than Hotch could when he groaned earlier. It would keep him focused if he needed it and it would even make his heats less powerful, less extreme and painful.

Hotch stood and walked over to put his hand on Spencer's shoulder. That one touch, soothed his inner beast by margins. Spencer also relaxed, leaning into his touch. "Well then," he moved his hand before he over stepped, "would you like to meet the team?"

Spencer rose shakily to his fee, moving to straighten his all ready immaculate clothes, "I would like that very much."

*CM*CM*CM*CM

You'd never think, that making a simple cup of coffee would be so difficult. But right now, it felt impossible. Derek had all ready missed the coffee mug twice and dropped four stirring straws on the ground. A Monday morning would do that to a person. Especially, when he had stayed out too late at the bar. It wasn't worth it. Not now.

The first sip of coffee, felt like a doctor with a defibrillator on his chest, shocking his heart back to life. He closed his eyes and let it warm him up. Even being naturally warm blooded, the cold outside was getting to him. Winter in D.C. could be brutal. He was from Chicago and should be used to this by now, he wasn't.

Making his way back to the briefing room, Derek took a seat. Beside him were his team, his family. The sweet, motherly Jennifer Jareau. The Italian Stallion David Rossi, their resident superstar. Fearless and kind Emily Prentiss. The only one missing was tight suit Hotch. Boss, leader and Alpha. 

People were born Alphaas. They couldn't be made or trained. He had discovered at an early age, that he was a true Alpha. Leading was what he did, who he was. But Hotch, also an Alpha was older than he was. Genetically speaking, they were placed on the same ranking scale, but Hotch was older and literally his boss. It took them a long time to strike up a balance, but they had come to reasonable terms.

Hotch had told them all to come in early, apparently they had a case to review. But their Alpha was no where to be seen. Since he hadn't been given a file, Derek laid back so his head rested against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. He was zoning out as a throat was cleared somewhere in the room.

He opened his tired eyes and saw Hotch at the head of the table, with a very skinny kid beside him. Hotch was also holding an armful of case files. Everyone glanced up to their Alpha and J.J. was the only one smiling at the kid.

"Thank you all for coming in early. And I apologize for being late. Everyone, I want you to meet Doctor Spencer Reid. The newest member of our team."

Derek's eyes shot up in surprise. He knew since Elle had left, they would need to fill the void with someone but Hotch hadn't even given them a heads up. Hadn't even mentioned that he was accepting application's to fill the spot. A lick of betrayal zapped through him, he didn't like being out of the loop, with anything.

Derek stayed silent and watched everyone get up to meet this Doctor Reid. Doctor, really? He was what, like 19? 20 maybe... Certainly not old enough to join the FBI. As far as he knew, the Academy didn't even consider people under the age of 25. And they didn't employ people who looked like him. Small and skinny, kid had to weigh 100 pounds soaking wet.

Waiting until everyone had introduced themselves, he glanced up at Hotch. Who was all ready watching him. He didn't want to start this case off fighting with Hotch. So he stood and walked confidently up to the young Doctor.

The first thing he noticed, was how shy he was. Keeping his eyes cast downwards as the team said their hello's. He gave them a nervous smile but not once didn't he look up at Derek. He could sense he was an Alpha, and wasn't sure how to approach him. When he stopped in front of the doctor, he offered him a hand and could see Hotch's shoulders relax. Derek kept his voice even, controlling his emotions and anger towards Hotch.

"Doctor Reid, it's nice to meet you. My name is Derek Morgan. Welcome to the team."

The moment Spencer shyly reached out and clasped his hand, something happened. A shock wave travelled between them, making Derek gasp and Spencer gave a small whimper, only he could hear. Derek reluctantly released his hand, knowing what that 'something' was immediately.

Spencer took a shaky breath, "thank you Agent Morgan. I'm happy to be here."

Derek gave him a forced smile, holding his breath so he didn't inhale his scent any further. He moved to the side and spoke low to Hotch, "outside, now." He didn't give him time to refuse, Derek excused himself and waited in the hallway. Moments later, Hotch joined him.

The fake smile was gone, his Alpha rising to the surface as he confronted Hotch, "you crazy bastard! Did you really think I wouldn't notice?!"

"I was almost positive you wouldn't."

That, was the wrong answer because Derek let himself growl deeply. The threat out in the open, "I deserved to know Aaron! What were you going to do, wait until we got on a case and I figured it out? I could have lost control and killed someone, gotten myself killed or the team!"

Hotch closed his eyes, a hand rubbing the center of his head, fighting off a headache, "I didn't think you would notice. He is very well hidden, the scent almost non-existent. I wanted you to accept him before judging him for being an Omega."

A fresh wave of white hot anger washed over him, "bad call man. Dangerous. I have nothing against Omegas. But he will be a distraction, for both of us."

"I'm not distracted Morgan," he shot back.

Derek scuffed, inhaling deep, "you better check yourself man. You are giving off heat like a furnace and you can't stop watching him."

Hotch gave a cursory feel of his body and knew Derek was right. His heart beat was elevated, hands clammy and he was covered in nervous sweat. Also, he could smell his own hormones in over drive.

"You're right. I'm sorry for the sneak attack. But we both need to make this work Morgan. This guy is brilliant and we need him."

Derek made himself step back, to at lease get the smell of Hotch from his nose. The smell was too strong. Giving off his own person boding brand. Like a unique cologne, that he would only give to his mate. But Reid was not his mate, just his team. The fact was, he wasn't solely mad about the Omega. He was curious and slightly shocked. He had never even met or seen an Omega before. They were a scarce breed. Now, he was going to be working in close quarters with him. All day, every day. It would be maddening. 

"And what happens if he has a heat while we are on a case?"

"He all ready assured me that his heats come at regular times each month. He will be taking that week or so off for it."

Derek groaned, he had only ready about an Omegas heat. But from what it said, it was intense, extreme and dangerous. Both for the Omega, as well as the Alpha. And unmated Omegas were worse off, not having anyone to be with. Most went under chemical sleeps, that put them out for the duration of it, others had partners. But some had to suffer through it. His Alpha growled, completely out of control but he had to ask.

"Does he have an Alpha?"

Hotch shook his head, "no, he doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"Smell him Morgan. If he did, we would smell the other Alpha all over him. Plus, he called me Alpha willingly earlier."

Derek growled once more, he didn't like the thought of an Omega calling a mated Alpha, his Alpha, "be careful Aaron. Haley is going to smell him on you."

"I know Morgan. But literally speaking, I'm his Alpha, his boss. We both are, are you know how needy they can be at times. How they need to be touched for safety and comfort."

Derek's body demanded that from him. Alphas were ingrained to find an Omega to claim as their own. Made, born to find one, claim him and make sure that Omega carried their pups. It was a basic need, like sleeping or eating, breathing even. Derek wasn't even sure he was attracted to the kid, but he was attracted to the fact that he was an Omega.

"Just give him a chance Morgan. At least give this a chance to work."

Derek nodded, "have you talked to him about the touching yet?"

Hotch nodded again, "he said he was okay with the light touches."

"From both of us?"

"You'd have to ask im about that to be sure. Me for sure, since I asked. But he would most likely enjoy another Alpha doing it as well."

"I'll pull him to aside discuss it with him."

"Make sure you ask him. Don't just assume he will want it."

Derek glared at him, "I'm aware of that Hotch. He can always say no, at any time."

Hotch glanced away, "I didn't mean to imply..." he paused, "you're just very intimidating."

Derek's face softened, and he smiled at his friend, "you think so?"

Grinning, Hotch nodded, "we all think so. Just be easy on him. Do it now so we can present the case after. It's going to be a bad one."

He clasped Hotch on the shoulder and they both walked back inside the conference room. The rest of the team looked confused and Spencer looked at him with wide, scared eyes. Derek offered him a small smile and wiggled his finger at him. The boy paled a bit but started towards him. Satisfaction coursed through him the Reid's submissiveness. He couldn't help it, it was natural. 

When Doctor Reid stopped in front of him, his head tilted down so he looked at the floor, "Reid, look at me." His head tilted up and they locked eyes, "I need to speak with you, privately."

"Now?"

Derek nodded towards the door and began walking, knowing that Reid would follow him. He didn't go to Hotch's office, but an empty file room. He let Reid in first, stepped behind him and shut the door. The room was crowded but private enough. He could tell the kid was nervous, Derek could smell it on him a mile away.

Again the kid didn't meet his eyes, "Reid?"

"Yes?" Reid answered, without looking up.

"Are you afraid?"

Spencer nodded slightly.

"You're not in any trouble. I just wanted to talk to you alone for a moment. I'm sorry if I seemed a little distant before. It just took me by surprise. I could smell it the moment I touched you."

Spencer's eyes widened, "uh, I'm sorry.."

Derek held up his hand, "no need to apologize kid. I just wanted us to be okay. Just like Hotch. I'm here if you need anything."

"Oh, thank you. I really didn't intend on lying to you about me. I just didn't want to make any waves."

"I understand. This will be an adjustment for all of us. We haven't had much practice with Omegas. But we can all learn a thing or two."

Spencer gave him a genuine smile, "yes, we can. To be honest, I haven't been around too many Alphas."

Derek smiled, happy to hear that. Some Alphas could be jerks, some downright horrible towards Omegas. "That's okay kid. Just know, we won't let anything happen to you. And I don't want to cross the line, but I know you don't have an Alpha."

Shaking his head, Spencer looked at his feet.

"Don't be shy about it. You don't need an Alpha if you don't want one. There are other ways to help without mating. I know Hotch offered you comfort, I just wanted to extend the offer to myself as well, if you would like."

Spencer's eyes widened, two Alphas offering their help? He had never met any so gracious before, "wow, that's really kind of you Morgan."

Derek smiled and he could see how it affected the Omega, "you're most welcome. Please, call me Derek if you'd like. You may understand why it could be difficult for Hotch, since he is mated?"

"Yes, I was worried about that as well."

"I figured. That's why I wanted to offer myself, but you don't have to."

"NO!" he said a little too quickly, hiding a blush by looking down, "I want to, I mean...I'd like that very much."

His body thrummed in pleasure at his acceptance of him, "I do too. So, anything you need just come to me. Anything, kid. Nothing to big or too small."

Derek watched that pink blush spread down his cheeks again. He had never met anyone who blushed so much but he liked it. His beautiful, creamy skin flushed a dark pink color. It was undeniably sexy. When Reid didn't say anything or move, Derek extended his hand and placed it on Spencer's shoulder. The feeling was immediate and downright incredible. He groaned softly, and heard Spencer making a similar sound, only softer. His hazel eyes fluttering closed.

The words just popped out of his mouth, not even sure where they came from, "good Omega." He watched Spencer shiver for him. "Wow." he said finally, rubbing his hand lightly against his shoulder, kneading his skin. 

Spencer soaked up the praise, letting it melt into him everywhere Morgan touched him. He had forgotten what it was like to have an Alpha around him, now he had two and he was floored. "Yeah, I know. I've never felt it like that before."

"Me either, obviously since there isn't any Omegas but it was wonderful." he moved his hand, worried that he wouldn't be able to take it away if he held on long enough, "you ready for your first case?"

Nodding, Spencer looked at Derek. Eyes looking a little glazed over and Derek felt the same way. That one, small connection had a big impact on both of them. Derek opened the door and put a hand on Reid's lower back, feeling that 'zing' once more.

He led the way back to the briefing room and gave Hotch a small, reassuring nod. Derek got a warm smile in return and even though he was an Alpha as well, pleasing his Alpha made him happy. The others welcomed Reid back and J.J. handed him a case file. Emily passed one to Derek and J.J. walked to the front of the room, remote in her hand. A picture of a young man appeared on the screen , delicate features, not unlike Spencer.

"This is 18 year old Marshal Williams. Found dead two days ago in a small mountain town in Colorado. So far, all they know is that he was bound for several days, weeks even from the indention pattern on his wrists and ankles. Shows signs of vitamin D deficiency, and he was repeatedly sexually assaulted."

A collective silence went around the room. They all hated when kids were involved in any way and rape was almost a fate worse than death. 

"As awful as this is, why are we being called in for one victim?" Derek asked, sounding as sincere as he could, and meaning it.

"Yes, they only have one body at the moment but there is another issue. It seems that Marshal Williams was an Omega."

Both Hotch and Derek growled low in their throats. The rest of the team was just as shocked. Omegas were meant to be coveted, not raped and held against their will like slaves.

"What does the police department have to say about this?" Dave asked, cringing as he looked over the few, but all to colorful photos of the victim.

J.J. winced, "more than half the department are Alphas. They seem to believe that the Omega had a mate and that it wasn't considered rape, but rough, consensual sex."

Derek scuffed, anger boiling over and they just started, "of course they would. To them, Omegas are property. They have less rights than Betas. Thy wouldn't see it as rape, or confinement. Just submission."

Derek really hated Alphas like that. Close minded beast, all of them. Every Alpha was different. Some like Hotch and himself, respected Omegas. Others didn't, just thought they were for breeding like animals, like slaves. It wasn't right.

"Unfortunately, that's what the issue is. The department won't agree on whether or not this requires attention." J.J. sounded just as pissed as he was, even more so since she was a mother and couldn't imagine how the boys family felt. 

Derek kept himself from commenting further, it would just add to his anger and the rest of the team would feel it. Instead, he looked at Reid sitting right next to him, how had stayed quiet the entire time. He didn't want to give himself away if he commented on anything about the Omega. This was more personal for him. When Reid didn't meet his eyes, Derek discreetly put his hand under the table and rested his hand on Reid's thigh.

The kids eyes shot up immediately and looked at him. Derek offered a small smile and slowly rubbed over his thigh. The comfort was instant, relief poured through him and he could see Reid relaxing into the touch. Spencer gave a smile,and gave Derek a nod of thank you.

Hotch spoke up, strain in his voice, "we are headed to Colorado. We need to sort this out. Omega or no. Someone, a kid, was murdered. We will find who is responsible. Wheels up in one hour."

Hotch met Derek's eyes, then nodded towards Reid. Silently asking him to stay with him. Derek nodded and kept his hand on Reid's thigh as the team filed out of the room. Leaving them alone.

"Kid, you all right?"

Spencer nodded, "just worried. I've met Alphas like that and it's not right."

"No," he said softly, "it's not. We are going to put this right. If you wanna sit this one out," he didn't finish, just smiled.

"No, I'm going. This kid needs justice, just like anyone else would. I'm just.."

Derek squeezed his leg, "I know, you're worried that they would be able to tell you're an omega."

Spencer nodded.

"I think you'll be all right since you have a suppressant bracelet. But if, and that's a big if, if they find out, come to me and we can figure it all out."

"No Morgan, I don't want to put you out like that."

"You won't. Trust me. I'll feel better knowing you feel comfortable. Please, I insist."

He blushed again, bodly putting his hand over Morgan's. Gaining a great amount of calmness, "thank you."

"Anytime kid. Now, do you have a go bag?"

"Go bag?"

Derek chuckled and stood up, "come on. I'll give you a ride home to get some clothes and we can head to the air strip together."

Internally, Spencer was panicking. He had never had an Alpha in his apartment. What if he didn't approve? But he tucked his fears away for the time being and stood up, Morgan's arm going around his shoulders. He swayed into the touch. 

"Sure, that sounds really good."

Derek patted his shoulder, and lightened the mood with a toothy grin, "good, come on kid, show me your space."


	2. The Alpha

Vanilla & Honey  
Chapter 2- The Alpha

The drive to Reid's apartment went quick. Derek learned that he didn't have a car and that he normally took the bus instead. Derek didn't like it. Too exposed for an Omega. But Reid had assured him he had never had a problem with anyone on the bus. The kid lived about half an hour away from the office. Compared to Derek's five minute drive to work, half an hour was a long way.

Despite Derek's first thoughts of Spencer, he assumed the kid would be very submissive. And while he was, when he got started into talking about something he liked, that all melted away and Spencer glowed with excitement.

Currently Spencer was talking his ear off about the differences in Alphas from D.C. and Derek's hometown of Chicago. The boys teeth were chattering the whole time, when he paused to take a breath, shivers wracked his body. Derek smiled and reached over to crank up the heat, watching as Spencer let his hands crowd the vents in front of him.

"Jeez kid, you're really cold aren't you?" Derek chuckled, shutting the vents on his side of the SUV so the heat came out faster on the kids side.

"Yes!" he whined as Derek smiled at him, "I'm from Vegas Morgan. Now it's snowing."

"Vegas huh?" He asked, and Spencer nodded, "I've never actually been before."

Spencer's mouth dropped open, "no way, that is unacceptable. Everyone should go to Vegas at least once."

Derek laughed at his excitement, happy he was opening up to him about himself. "Oh, is that right? Probably best I don't go, I'm awful at gambling."

"I could teach you," Spencer found himself offering, out of nowhere.

"Really?" Derek asked, it wasn't everyday that he let anyone, Omega or no, offer to teach him something. But he felt happy to get the offer anyways.

Shrugging, Spencer blushed, "yes, well, that's only if you'd want that."

"I would love that kid," he smiled, seeing Spencer give that shy smile.

They had arrived at Spencer's apartment, he turned the car off and got out before Spencer could even get his seat belt off. Derek avoided the ice on the side walk and opened Spencer's door. He knew the kid didn't want to vacate the warm car.

"Come on kid, it's not that cold," he said with a fond smile.

"Yes it is!" Spencer huffed and stepped out into the cold. Not wearing a jacket, he didn't even own one big enough for winter.

Derek didn't approve of him not having a jacket. He would have to remind Spencer to get one. Colorado was a lot colder than D.C. Derek saw the dark patch of ice before Spencer put his entire body weight on it. He slipped instantly and thank God Derek had good reflexes. He caught Spencer around his slim waist and kept him from falling.

"Whoa, easy!" Derek said quickly. His hands firm on Spencer's hips. That same 'zing' feeling happened again as they touched. Derek could see Spencer's eyes dialate and his mouth open, as he gasped. Without realizing it, Derek was pulling him closer, until they were nose to nose, their breath hot between them.

He could hear and feel Spencer's heart racing. Spencer's eyes were wide and had that glazed over look to them again. It was so tempting. It would be so easy to lean forward and take a deep breath, inhaling his scent. Instead, he took shallow breaths, trying not to take advantage.

"You okay?" Spencer asked, his hands firm on Derek's arms. Feeling the hard muscles under his hands.

Derek nodded, "yeah, you got it?" he asked, nodding towards his feet.

Planting his feet firmly on non-slick ground, he nodded, "guess I didn't see the ice."

Reluctantly, Derek let go. Missing that spark all ready. He knew it was his Alpha side trying to get close to the Omega. He didn't want to let go and Derek knew Spencer didn't either.

"That's okay. Glad you didn't bust that ass though," he joked as he shut the door and let Spencer move ahead of him. Mentally kicking himself for watching the kids ass as he walked. Looking never hurt anyone, as long as he didn't get caught.

Spencer gave a nervous chuckle, feeling Derek's eyes on him, "you and me both Morgan."

"Kid," he sighed, "you don't have to call me Morgan." He insisted, holding the door open for Reid. He lead the way to the small elevator before he spoke again.

"Yes, Alpha." Spencer blurted, once again, his eyes going wide. He paused and looked back.

Derek stopped dead in his tracks as soon as Spencer said that word. He had never had someone call him that before. Not in the way Spencer just did. Like Spencer was his Omega, his mate. His body jolted, like he got shocked. It just felt right, he let himself let out a small growl. Not wanting to scare him with the full out growl he wanted to make.

"Kid.." he started but his voice didn't even sound like his own any ore. It sounded very dark, strained. He cleared his throat, thinking it might help but it did little to rid him of the sound.

"I'm sorry Derek.."

"No," he groaned, moving to stand closer to Spencer, if that was even possible, "say it again."

Spencer took a deep breath, "Alpha."

Derek groaned, eyes rolling back in his head. One simple word, not said any special way and yet it was the best word he had ever heard. It was unfair to ask, but he needed to hear it once more before he shut himself down.

"Please.." Derek half whined, and half begged, "one more time little Omega."

Now it was Spencer who was swaying at that word. Responding to how Derek said it. Spencer licked his dry lips, beyond happy he was pleasing his Alpha, "Alpha."

By now, Morgan was almost touching him. He could feel the little tip of Reid's pink tongue swipe over the kid's lips. It was like he was drowning. But in total bliss and satisfaction. When he finally opened his eyes, he whined. Spencer's honey colored eyes were blown wide.

Derek could only think about kissing him. How good Spencer would sound as he licked away his moans. But he had to check himself, this shouldn't be happening. "Shit kid, I'm sorry.." he huffed, out of breath.

Spencer was eyes his lips before he met those chocolate eyes, molten hot, "don't be sorry Alpha."

Derek moaned hearing it again. And he knew he wasn't totally sorry. Spencer knew it too, "I can't even explain how good it sounds and feels to hear you call me that."

"Really?"

He nodded, "no one has called me that before. But the way you say it..." his body trembled, his self control fading fast, "I want to keep hearing it."

"If that's what you want..."

Derek lifted his thumb to brush over Spencer's full bottom lip, "I'm starting to want many things kid. Some of which I'm not allowed to want."

"And what do you want?" he asked in a shaky breath.

He could hear the want in the Omegas voice. It forced him to take a deep breath, and that had been a mistake. Derek could smell him even under the harsh smell of the suppressant bracelet he wore. He could smell his arousal. That incredibly sweet smell that was unique only to Spencer. It smelled just like honey with a hint of sweet vanilla. It was the best smell in the world to him. He repsonded accordingly, getting even harder in his jeans. He could feel his knot swelling in his boxers. 

Derek put his arms on either side of Spencer's head, braced against the wall. The tent of his jeans barely touching Spencer. He was loosing it very quickly, "Jesus Christ little one," he whispered, "I can smell you."

Spencer flared with a new wave of heat at Derek's words. He could no longer control the reactions. This was foreign to him as well and he could fell himself getting wet, "Derek.." he whined, unsure what to do and hoping his Alpha would take the control away from him.

"You know we shouldn't be doing this little Omega." Spencer nodded but it didn't diffuse the situation.

"I know.."

"I don't want to take advantage baby boy," he pulled back enough to see Spencer biting his lip, "Omega..look at me."

Spencer opened his eyes, "yes Alpha?"

"We can't do this," he said it again, trying to convince his beast, as well as Spencer.

Spencer tried to take a deep breath but only Derek's scent was around the air, replaced by it, "I know Derek. But we both want it."

"We do. But this is so new for you and I, we need to take baby steps. Yeah?"

Spencer agreed, trying not to rub himself all over the front of Derek's body, "anything you want."

Derek growled this time, "no baby, need you to say it. Yes or no?"

"Yes."

Derek grinned and moved back, trying to talk his body down. It was easier knowing he might get the chance to continue this again. "Good, but before this heavy stuff, we need to get to know each other."

Spencer couldn't help the moan that bubbled up his throat, he was totally pouting, "can't we do both?"

Derek smiled, loving how eager he was for him, "no, we can't. This all ready went to far and we are late for the jet. You still need to pack."

The reluctantly moved into the elevator and up three floors to Spencer's apartment. He unlocked the door and Derek smiled at his space. Wall to wall books, a giant reading chair with a millions of blankets piled on. It was a good look, the kid obviously loved to read.

"Nice kid," he smiled when Spencer perked up.

"Thanks. I'm just gonna grab by stuff."

He nodded and dug into his jeans when he felt his phone start to vibrate. Of course, it was Hotch. They needed to hurry. He sent him a message, lying about traffic to cover his own ass. "Come on kid, boss man is waiting."

"Coming!" Spencer shouldered a bag and made sure to grab his messenger bag and his keys.

They backed out of the room and Derek took his bag as Spencer fumbled with his keys. When he locked the door, he asked for the bag back but Derek shook his head and put it over his own shoulder. His free hand moving to Spencer's lower back, out to the car.

**

They arrived at the jet, just before it was scheduled to take off. Everyone was seated on it and looked up as they came in. Hotch had a disapproving look on his face. Derek just shrugged, not in the mood to tell him what really happened to make them late. He took a seat and watched Reid blush his way past everyone that said hello, to sit next to him.

The jet was taking off and they remained quiet until they were in the air. Then Hotch cleared his throat, "let's review the case."

They did a quick run down of all previously stated information, before asking any new questions. "So, we know he was an Omega and some of the officers said he had a mate. But nothing supports that right now." Dave said.

J.J. spoke, "it doesn't look like it. No one has come forward yet and it's been two weeks.

"What about the parents?" Emily chimed in.

"Jack and Melinda Williams, long time residents. They are a mated Beta couple and said Marshal never even dated or went out with friends that often. He was shy and kept mostly to himself."

"Then, that doesn't fit. A kid like that wouldn't have a mate. Someone is lying to us," Derek sighed.

"That's true," Spencer spoke up, getting everyone's attention, "Omegas don't seek out mates. They wait for one to find them. They live in constant fear of being captured, raped or sold off."

The teams eyes went up in shock, "they have been sold before?" J.J. asked, disgust on her kind face.

"Unfortunately yes. There is a rather large market for Omegas."

Derek tensed, hating that the kid was probably right, "that is just sick."

Spencer gave a sad smile, "yes, it is."

"Well, if it were a black market deal, more than one Omega would have been taken. Garcia didn't find any other missing or deceased Omegas in her initial search," Hotch rattled off.

"This UNSUB has a lot of nerve. Finding an Omega and being willing to har him in any way. If he's an Alpha, it would be ingrained to keep him safe. Even the worst Alphas know how rare they are," Dave added.

"He's right," Derek spoke up, trying not to look at Spencer, "the more abusive Alphas would seek power over them. Not enough to want to kill but to prove how superior they are. Rape, most definitely but if the Omega is dead, the power is gone."

"So, maybe it's not an Alpha," Emily suggested. She flipped through some of the pages, "coroner didn't even do an autopsy."

"What?" Hotch asked, also looking on that same page, "let me guess, he is the one who doesn't believe this Omega is worth it."

"Most likely," Spencer spoke again, "but from the conditions of his body, I'd say he was beaten to death. Probably with something that has a blunt edge to it."

The team studdied the pictures for a moment and one by one they agreed with him. At least until an autopsy was actually done. And just as Derek was about to speak, Hotch beat him to it.

"This UNSUB has a lot of anger. Rape makes him feel in control. The beating does the same thing, until he takes it to far. His ultimate high is killing him. If this is his first, he will be looking for another Omega quickly."

Derek noticed as Spencer flinched and like in the office, Derek brought his hand down to Spencer's thigh and gave it a squeeze. While Spencer didn't relax as much as before, he knew it was keeping him grounded until he could relax.

"I don't want this to sound bad but is there a way we or someone could track the Omegas?" Emily asked, not wanting to sound as horrible as she felt.

"Not that I'm aware of. Sometimes places of employment keep records and I know that medical files would also but those would be tough to get. And when one is mated, I'm sure someone could track the paper work that is involved." Hotch added. 

"Maybe we can get Garca to work her magic for us," Derek tapped on the lap top and in an instant, her bubbly face appeared, a big smile plastered on her face when she saw Derek.

"I was wondering when my chocolate God would call me."

The team snorted as Derek just laughed but he could feel Spencer tense under his touch. He had a feeling Spencer didn't like her, innocent but playful comment, "easy mama, one of these days, I'm gonna get that restraining order."

Garcia laughed, "you forget, I can hack anything. What makes you think I won't delete the request, the moment I see it?" She challenged back.

Derek gave Spencer's thigh a reassuring rub, "touche mama. We need you to check Marshal William's employment, if he had any and see if it lists the fact that he was an Omega. Check his medical records too, that should definitely have that in there."

"Sure thing crime fighters, anything else?"

"Yes, expand your search and see if there are any other missing person cases open that might resemble Marshal Williams. We need to know if Omegas are being taken and other departments aren't reporting them." Dave added grimly.

"Yes sir. I'll get back to you ASAP," she moved her eyes away from the screens in her office and noticed a new kid sitting next to Derek, "wait a moment, who is that?"

Derek smiled, "Penelope Garcia, our tech genius, meet Doctor Spencer Reid, our new agent and also a genius but of well....uh, everything."

Spencer blushed at Derek's kind words and gave the blonde a shy wave.

"My, my. He's a young one and so pretty," Garcia admired.

Derek watched Spencer blush, that sexy pink color and had to force down the growl, "yes, he is mama. Now, stop embarrassing him and work that magic for us."

Wicked mischief twinkled in her eyes but she didn't comment, just nodded, "I'll get back with you later."

Derek turned to him, "don't worry kid, she loves to joke and flirt with all of us."

Spencer nodded and gave a forced smile, "I see that. And you two, uh..how long have you been together?"

The team giggled, even Hotch and all Derek could do was stare at him. After all that happened at Spencer's, did he really think Derek would be flirting with him if he was mated? But he had sensed the kids anxiety when Garcia flirted with him, he had not liked that at all.

"No pretty boy, she's just flirty, that's all."

Spencer went wide eyed, "pretty boy?"

"Garcia was right. So, pretty boy it is," Derek grinned at him, seeing his cheeks darken.

"Let's get back on track please," Hotch's voice boomed, "when we land, Morgan, you and Reid will head to his previous school. Check all his records and see if anyone suspicious was too interested in him. Dave- you and Emily go talk to the coroner, make her do the damn autopsy so we aren't guessing here. J.J. and I will head to the police station and see if we can sort this mess out and talk with the victims family."

"That won't be easy. Putting cops against each other is bad enough," Dave didn't envy J.J. or Hotch at the moment, he wouldn't want to mess with that right now.

"We don't have a choice. They won't either. Omega or not, someone killed this boy and we will figure out who." Hotch said, he looked at Morgan quickly and then looked back towards the jet, signaling him to follow as he got up.

Derek nodded and let Hotch get up first before he followed. They both pretended to make coffee and spoke quietly so no one could hear them. "We need to handle this carefully." Hotch said.

"I know. He is all ready on edge. And with half the department thinking Omegas are just property, he is going to be nervous around them."

"I know. That's why one of us needs to stay with him the entire time. I don't want him at the station until I get a read on them."

Giving Spencer a quick glance before he continued, "he's strong Hotch. He knows how to control himself around Alphas of this sort. We talked earlier too. And he is okay with me touching him. He was nervous because you are mated."

"I told him it would be all right!" Hotch hissed harshly, obviously a little mad that Spencer accepted Morgan's offer.

"Don't do this Aaron. We all know the dangers of it. It's not worth the risk. If Haley smells an Omega on you, she'll freak out. Then you'd be at risk for a drop."

That was not a word to be said lightly. Divorce was rare in their culture. Mating were serious and final. So powerful that it was almost impossible to break it. Only a death of a mate would sever the bond. That resulted in a drop. The surviving mate, literally wouldn't be able to function without the other. They would become very sick, drying slowly. It wasn't a pretty sight. 

But not only the death of a mate could trigger a drop. If a mate took another, the other mate would drop. Heart broken, and damaged. As Haley would be. Mates needed to touch one another frequently, and if she thought he was cheating, she would deny him. She would pull away, leave him even and he would be forced to suffer through it. Most mates that suffered a drop, never recovered, most just died slowly.

Fear washed over Hotch's face, "I didn't even think about that."

Derek laid a hand on his shoulder, "I know you want to be there for him, that you need his touch like you do ours. And you can have that. You can be there for him. Just leave the physical contact to me."

Hotch nodded, "yes, that sounds reasonable. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly. Did something happen while you were gone that I need to know about?"

"Relax, it's not what you think. He just called me Alpha. I've never had someone call me that, not in the way he did."

Hotch understood, Morgan was an Alpha but didn't have a mate to say it to him in the way he needed. It could be a rush to hear it, "is that all?"

"No touching Hotch. I have full control of myself at all times. It just took me by surprise."

He looked at Derek for a moment, looking for the lie but he was very good at hiding it, "when we land, make sure he is okay. And I can see the touching is all ready helping him."

"Think so?" Derek asked, hopefully.

"Yes, I could visibly see him calm down the moment you touched him." Hotch was honest, but he could hear the jealousy in his own voice and hoped that Morgan didn't hear it, or just didn't comment.

"I just want him to feel safe here. Safe around us. It was bad luck that his first case was about Omegas."

"I'm worried too. Just keep it up and we will figure all this out."

Derek watched Hotch leave to sit back down and he went to work actually making a cup of coffee. He could hear that small spark of jealously in Hotch's voice. If he didn't know better, which he did, he would say that Hotch only wanted to be the one to help Reid. Sharing an Omegas attention between two Alphas was difficult.

But, there was nothing he could do about how Hotch was feeling. He had a mate, he didn't need another one. With his mind weighed down, he didn't hear Reid walking up behind him.

"Uh, Morgan?"

Derek jumped and spilled boiling hot coffee all over his right hand. He cursed and set the cup down, "Jesus kid, you scared me."

"Sorry!" He gasped, seeing the puffy, swollen skin on Morgan's hand. He grabbed a napkin and wet it quickly, putting it to Derek's hand.

Derek smiled at Spencer nurturing him without his asking. The burn didn't hurt so much anymore but having Spencer touch him made him stay still. 

"It's fine baby boy, no need to fuss."

"Yes there is! I burned you," he whined, feeling so horrible that Derek was trying to act like nothing was wrong.

Derek glanced towards the team to make sure on one was looking before he gripped Spencer's chin in his hand and tilted him until he could see those honey colored eyes, "no need to worry little Omega, I'm fine."

His eyes glazed over at that word and he thought it would always be that way with Derek. He closed his eyes and his body relished the touch, "Alpha.." he whimpered.

Derek couldn't help but smile at Spencer. He was affecting him so much and it had only been a few hours since they met, "did you need me?"

Spencer couldn't suppress the shiver, "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. Hotch didn't look too happy."

"He will be fine. Just a little disagreement is all, don't worry."

Nodding, Spencer looked back at the ground. Now shy about why he was really there.

"What is it?" Derek asked softly.

"I-I'm just worried about the case."

Derek sighed in understanding, "I know, I can sense it all over you. But don't worry. I'm gonna keep you safe. I just need your head in the game, we need you on this case."

"I know, I'm trying."

"You don't need to try kid. You're all ready doing it." He smiled as Spencer looked at him. He noticed that Spencer's cheeks were a little red, more so than the blush he had sporting and that he had taken off his vest, "hey, you all right?"

Reid ran hands through his sweaty hair, "yeah, probably just nerves about this case. Plus, I'm not a good flyer."

"Afraid to fly?" Derek gave an amused smile.

"N-no, just don't like being up so high. But did you know that more people die in the shower each year than in an air plane?"

His eyes widened, "um, no. I didn't know that."

Spencer gave a nervous chuckle, "sorry, I have a tendency to ramble about well, everything."

Derek grinned at him, "well, I like it. Very interesting things."

"Don't tell me that!" he squealed.

"Why not?"

"Because, then I'll talk you ear off all the time!"

He laughed at the excited tone and put a hand on his shoulder, "feel free to talk my ear off whenever you want to kid."

Spencer glowed, his body still feeling a little hot. He was so happy that Derek wasn't one of those Alphas, he was exceptional. "I might just do that. Thank you."

"Any time pretty boy. Now, let's get back to work huh? I need that big brain of yours working hard."


	3. The Fallout

Vanilla & Honey  
Chapter 3- The Fallout

In the SUV, driving to one East Point High School, things were less intense than on the jet. It was just Derek and Spencer and they had some time to themselves without having to hide the small touches. The team would assume they were involved in THAT way. Spencer didn't need anymore curve balls chucked his way.

Derek could tell that he was more relaxed with it just being them. And he did too but after earlier at Spencer's place, he needed to be careful be alone with him. Something about the Omega just made Derek's brain short circuit. He had assured Hotch he was in control, but that was over selling it big time.

He glanced over at Spencer, he was just looking out the window. Hand resting on this thumping leg. That pinkish color still on his cheeks, "so, tell me about this kid." He nodded to the case file.

Spencer didn't even open the file, "he is, was a good student. Not A's but B's. Not interested in sports. Which isn't shocking since he was an Omega. No discipline records from the school."

"Sounds like an all around good kid."

"I'm sure he was. Good grades, a few good friends. He graduated earlier than the other kids. Not sure why that is, but maybe his teachers can shed some light on it."

Derek pulled into the parking lot and him and Reid made their way to the front, "looks like every high school I've ever seen." Derek said, noticing the fields and signs about football games and band practice. The same old stuff one would find on any high school campus.

"I hated my high school," Spencer commented, thinking about his horrible time.

"Why?"

"I was that nerd, unpopular kid in school. Kids were mean because I was smarter than them."

Derek sighed, "kids can be cruel. It wasn't anyone's fault that you are so smart. And it's a gift, and their loss."

Spencer smiled at him, "wish everyone thought that way. I guess I can't blame them. I was 12 in high school, would make anyone feel stupid."

"12, seriously?" he asked, very impressed but not all that surprised.

"Yes, really. Now it's rewarding, then it was a curse."

Derek whistled, "impressive kid," he threw an arm around Spencer's shoulders, "you're amazing."

"Thank you Alpha," he perked up at the special attention.

Derek gave one more shake of his shoulders and they walked into the school. Finding the Principle's office was easy enough. Derek took the lead when the Principle joined them in the hallway.

"Principle Moore, I'm SSA Derek Morgan, this is SSA Doctor Spencer Reid." Derek offered his hand and Moore shook it. 

"Thank you for coming," Principle Moore said.

Spencer kept his hands close to himself as the other man tried to shake his hand, "hello, sorry I don't shake hands. Too many germs."

The Principle was taken back and slowly dropped his offered hand. Derk could only smile. He knew the kid didn't have a problem with germs or touching. At least not his touch. Spencer was probably afraid to give himself away if he shook hands. Even if the principle wasn't an Alpha. Spencer met Derek's eyes and his lip twerked up in a little smile.

"So, I understand you are here because of the death of Marshal Williams?"

Derek nodded and let Reid have the only chair in the room. Not speaking until he sat down, "yes sir. We are investigating his murder."

"Murder? I was informed that his death was accidental."

"I'm afraid you were misinformed Principle Moore." Reid spoke up, trying to keep his voice even. 

"I don't think I am Doctor Reid. The sheriff came here himself and told me, said it was a mating gone wrong."

Derek shook his head, "no, that's not it. We were called into work this murder. Now, tell us about Marshal."

It took him a moment to recover but he sat down and opened the file that was marked M. Williams. "From his file, he kept good grades, stayed away from sports and joined the chess team. Had no issues with any of the staff or students."

"We were told he petitioned to graduate earlier than his classmates. Can you give a reason why he might want that?" Reid asked.

"Marshal didn't give a definitive answer. But I can only assume he got accepted on early admission to a college of his choice and wanted to make the deadline."

"Sounds reasonable," Derek chimed in. Keeping his opinion to himself for now about what he thought about that. "Was he involved with anyone here, sexually or otherwise?" 

"I've spoken to his teachers and a few of his friends. They never saw him with any other student."

The way he phrased that was off somehow, "you said a student here. Does that imply he could have been involved with someone else at the school?"

"I'm almost certain it's not a member of our staff. But a few students reported an older man hanging around campus the last few weeks before Marshal went missing."

Reid grabbed his notepad, pen poised at the ready, "can you describe him?"

"The students say late 20's, dark hair and immaculately dressed. High end suit and shinny shoes."

"Is there a reason that this wasn't reported to the police?" Derek asked, his patience slipping.

"I did agent. I reported it when it happened and made sure to tell the officers that came here. But they didn't seem too interested or worried about it." Moore snapped back, trying to control himself.

Derek could tell he was angry about that. They all were. But it wasn't Moore's fault the police department didn't have all their ducks in a row. He was surprised they managed to get anything done, even if it didn't involve a murdered Omega.

"Thank you for your time. We may have a few more questions later on. Might we take this file with us?" Derek asked, waiting for Reid to stand up so they could leave.

He handed the file right over to him, "I'll be here anytime to need. I really hope this helps."

They gave a smile and filed out of the school. Stopping to survey all the vantage points. It was worry some that every field was outlined in deep woods. It wouldn't take much to grab a student and take them so deep in the woods that they wouldn't be heard. 

The cold hair barely registered to Derek but he could see Reid shivering beside him. Practically glaring at the snow on the ground. Derk shrugged off his leather jacket and put it over Reid's shoulders.

Spencer jumped but immediately tried to give the jacket back, despite the new found warmth he was feeling, "no Morgan, it's freezing out here."

"I'm not even cold kid. But you're turning blue," he chuckled, moving his hand up to wipe a snowflake off Spencer's cheek.

Spencer closed his eyes and soaked up that small touch. It was the touch that warmed him up, not so much the jacket. And while he loved the touch, he wasn't sure why he craved it as much lately. Normally, he didn't like anyone touching him.

"You're sure?"

Derek nodded and reluctantly dropped his hand, "something isn't right about this. Garcia couldn't find anything with the kids name on it. No employment. Just this school. So the UNSUB had to have taken him here."

"So that means, the principles theory about early admission wasn't true. But I don't think he lied on purpose. Maybe he really did think that Marshal was getting in early. Guess it's better than the alternative."

"Yeah, I agree. Also, he wasn't too happy when we mentioned the department. He's not an Alpha but doesn't approve of how the others are handling it."

"Really? I just assumed with his position, that he was an Alpha."

"You did?" He asked.

Spencer nodded.

"Could you not sense he was a Beta?"

"I-I'm not really good at sensing them. I think the bracelet dulls my ability sometimes. Alphas make it easy with their angry behavior. And it's always easy to pick out an Omega. But Betas are different."

Derek nodded his understanding, "and Betas have a habit of trying to appear like an Alpha."

Spencer nodded again. A new wave of cold, icy wind blew over them and he shivered. He pulled the jacket closer and inhaled deeply. Groaning lightly as Derek's smell hit him. Not cologne but him. All dark spices and peppermint. No one else in the whole world had that smell. It made his breath catch and a whimper escape.

"Good Omega," Derek praised, seeing him inhaling his scent. Looking like he wanted to wrap it around him like a blanket. Immense pleasure rolled off him in waves and he was sure Spencer could feel it.

He smiled shyly at Derek and made himself stop smelling the leather jacket. "We should get back to Hotch. We need to ask if anyone else reported a man following Marshal Williams."

Derek agreed, he had been startled at the sudden change. Practically glowing after their little exchange. They walked back to the SUV and Derek could see the change. Reid was nervous about going to the station still. Spencer met his eyes and Derek opened his hand and Reid took it, linking their fingers. 

"Hey, just stay close to me baby, all right?"

"All right," he smiled, unable to ignore the fact that Derek had called him 'baby' again.

**

Hotch and J.J entered the police station and he could tell immediately that something was wrong. It was in the air like a cloud of smoke. Tension dripped out of every officer. Differences in opinion was always an issue in any work place environment but this? It was very bad. They needed to sort it out quickly before the UNSUB took another Omega.

"Hotch.."

"I know," he said without even having to look at her, "we need to defuse this right now."

The moment their presence was noticed, every Alpha was on edge because of Hotch. He out ranked them as an Alpha and in their shared field. Territorial issues were some of the most brutal. You could tell where the line was drawn between officers that believed it was murder and those who didn't. Both sides of the station was filled with officers, a clear line between different views. 

He stepped forward as the Captain walked towards them, his hand out stretched, "I'm Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone. This is our Section Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner."

"Welcome, I'm Captain Monroe, thank you both for coming," he reached out to shake Hotch's hand as well.

"Happy to help," Hotch could see every eye on them, "maybe we can take this into your office?" He suggested.

Monroe nodded and lead the way. Hotch could tell the Captain was one who wanted to help but when you have beef between your officers, it make things hard. The door was closed and they could speak in private.

"As you can see, we have a problem," Monroe admitted.

"We do. I can see why they would assume that Marshal isn't a victim of rape, but we do. And he was. You don't beat a child to death by accident."

"I understand Agent. But it's affecting our work ethic. I can't get them to investigate when they don't believe."

"That's why we are here. If need be, just assign your officers to work their normal case load. And my team can handle the case at hand."

Hotch could tell he was both relieved and worried at the same time. Hotch opened the door to his office and was greeted by a blue wall of officers. He needed to talk to them now. He stood tall with J.J. at his side and the Captain next to her.

"Listen up, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is SSA Jennifer Jareau, we are from the FBI. Your Captain had informed me that some of you were having different opinions about this case. Let me be clear, because I will only say this once. Whether or not you believe, this kid is a victim is irrelevant. He was killed, so we will investigate."

"You can't just barge in here!" One of the officers snarled.

"We were invited.." J.J. tried to explain but she was cut off.

The same officer scuffed and glared at her, "might as well use that mouth for other things girl. Your opinions won't matter here."

Hotch barely saw J.J.'s horrified expression. He lunged forward, not bothering to draw his gun and gripped the officer by the throat. Squeezing hard until he was turning red and clawing at his neck to get free. Hotch let himself go for a split second, he let out a horrific growl.

"I don't know who you think you are but she out ranks your punk ass 10 fold. Now I know why this department is ineffective. Little punks like you trying to play at being an Alpha."

"I- am, an Alpha!" The officer managed to choke out.

Hotch laughed, letting him and the others feel how much power he hid behind his suit. The others took a step back and the officer in his hands thrashed wildly. "You wish you were an Alpha. When I let go, the first and only thing out of your mouth better be an apology worth her time."

He nodded.

"And if you ever speak to her like that again, I will shoot you. Don't think I'm bluffing either. Nod if you understand."

He nodded, face turning blue.

Hotch contemplated on letting him go or watching the light leave his eyes. He knew this was what they called transference. He was angry about Morgan, upset about Reid and he didn't want to be here anymore. So he took his anger and frustration out on this officer.

The only reason he let go was J.J.'s hand on his arm, "Aaron, it's all right."

Hotch nodded and slowly released him. Glaring as he sucked in lung fulls of air and began to cough. Tears in his eyes. The officer tried numerous times to speak but his voice wouldn't cooperate.

"Mmm- I-I'm sorry miss, uh-agent."

J.J. didn't smile, just stared at him. Hotch did the same and gave the rest of the team a hard look. As if asking if anyone else wanted some. No one spoke up, they were smarter than they let on.

"I hope that makes everyone clear?" Hotch asked, and they all nodded. A happy looking Captain started talking to his men, leaving him alone with J.J. "I'm sorry if that was over stepping my bounds. I know you can handle yourself."

J.J. smiled and put a hand on his harm, "thank you Alpha."

Hotch bit back his surprise. His team was very comfortable with im as their Alpha but they normally didn't voice it so openly. Hotch smiled warmly and put his hand over her.

Touch was a part of who they were. For an Alpha to work and life his life effectively, he needed his team, needed their touch. It kept him at bay, but his team didn't offer much in the way of skin contact. Not for any bad reason, but because they were comfortable how things were. But it put a strain on him. He needed to touch them. When he was able to touch, like now, he felt so much stronger mentally and physically.

"You're welcome," he smiled and they moved towards the conference room. All the information that had been collected was laid out of them to study, "let's get to it."

"We know he was a good student. No criminal record, no school discipline record either. He was just a good kid, a good Omega. That someone wanted."

"Until Rossi and Emily come back from the coroners office, we need to talk about the UNSUB. Guessing about Marshal won't help."

"Clearly he has rage, beating a kid to death is violent. Most of the blows are to the head and the stomach area. That suggests the UNSUB knows the boy."

"Anger for sure. So much that his had to be personal. Maybe the boy rejected the UNSUB, so he took what he wanted instead.

J.J. scuffed, "I still can't believe they didn't do an autopsy. We don't eve have official cause of death."

"Dave and Emily will make them do it. Right now, we need to work on the profile."

**

"I'm about ready to put some scrubs on and get on with it myself!" Rossi said in a huff, arms crossed over his chest.

Emily chuckled, "not a good idea. The coroner said she would be here soon."

"It's been over an hour Emily, we don't have time to waste here."

They both looked at the table. Marshal's body on it, a white sheet covering him. This kid deserved justice, as everyone else did and he had been denied that. The door opened and the coroner came in, a small apologetic smile on her plain face, "I'm so sorry to keep you. I've been dealing with the police department all afternoon."

"Not too happy about our arrival I'm guessing," Dave said, happy to be pissing someone off.

"You are right about that agent. I wanted to do this two weeks ago. But it was out of my control."

"We understand Doctor. But we need you to do it now. We are going to find out who killed him." Emily gave her a sad look.

During the autopsy, Dave and Emily made sure to step into the hallway. Not too comfortable with leaving him but she needed room to do her work. They were given the photos she was about to take of Marshal before the department shut her down. It was the same ones they had but in much closer detail. Making sure to show every horrible thing that happened to him.

"The hits to his head and stomach were brutal," Emily had to avert her eyes for a moment before she could look again.

"You're right. It's like he solely focused on those two parts the most."

"Maybe the objective wasn't to kill but to maim, and the death could be an accident after all. Doesn't excuse it but it's a workable theory."

Rossi looked at the pages of notes that were taken, "this doesn't even say where the crime scene was."

Her eyes went wide, "tell me you're joking."

"Wish I was. But we need to call Hotch and tell him." Dave took out his phone and dialed quickly. He answered quickly and he got right to the point. "Aaron, I just realized that the crime scene wasn't even noted in the file."

"What?!" Hotch shouted.

"No. No crime scene photos either. Just ones from the coroners office."

"Son of a bitch!" he growled, "come back here right after. We need to re-group and grill them for doing such a bang up job."

"Yes sir."

Dave hung up the phone and shook his head, "he isn't too happy about this."

"I can see why. It's like they literally went out of their way not to try. I get they are dicks but come one, this is ridiculous. You'd think they would care that a kid, a 18 year old, sweet kid was killed in their town."

The door opened, cutting off anything Rossi might have added and the coroner came out with a very grim expression. Blood coating her apron and she even had tears in her eyes. She handed them the report with shaky hands.

Emily accepted it from her but waited before she looked inside, the coroner was clearly distraught about something, "is everything okay?"

Doctor Andrew's shook her head, "no, I'm so sorry.." she took off down the hallway and only made it about halfway before putting her head in the nearest trash can and throwing up.

'That can't be good," Dave said dryly, and nodded towards the report. Almost certain he didn't want to know.

Emily opened it slowly, as if something would jump out and bite her. She quickly scanned through the pages. Her eyes widened and she now knew why the Doctor was so shaken. She could hardly believe what she was reading, so she scanned through it once more.

"Emily...what is it?"

She choked back a sob, "M-Marshal Williams was pregnant."


	4. The Surprise

Vanilla & Honey  
Chapter 4- The Surprise

Emily dropped the report as a harsh wave of nausea washed over her. Now, she could almost understand the coroners need to be sick. Almost, since Emily wasn't the one who had to be there and cut open a child, just to discover an unborn pup hidden inside. Another innocent, dead.

She jumped when Rossi grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. The dark figure of her friend was blury from the tears in her eyes. It took her a moment to realize, the low whimpering sounds she heard, was coming from her.

"Emily, you need to breathe before you pass out," Dave insisted, feeling a little ill himself but she had reacted harder to the news.

She blinked dumbly at him. His words were garbled and she was having a hard time trying to erase the picture of the pup from her mind. Her body was given another harsh shake and her ears cleared enough to hear Rossi's voice.

"Emily!" Rossi shouted.

"What?" her voice was weak, a broken sound if she ever heard one.

"Take a deep breath for me," he insisted showing her how to take a deep breath, as if she forgot how.

She mimicked him and took a shaky breath. Over and over until her head wasn't pounding anymore. His fingers wiped away the tears that had falled and he looked at her with such sad eyes.

"Rossi," her voice cracked.

"I know kiddo, I know," he gave her a brief, but much needed hug before he bent down to retrieve the report. He didn't mean to look, but that horrifying picture had spilled out of the folder. He could feel his own heart squeezing in pain, bile rising to the surface of his stomach.

Emily tucked it back into the folder and put a hand on his arm, now trying to offer comfort to him, "we need to go. They all need to see this and it drastically changes some, if not all of our profile."

"Hotch is all ready on edge about this case. This will push his limits. Morgan's too."

Emily nodded, "and what about Reid? Kid's first case involves this? I'm sure he is really starting to regret this job."

Rossi gave her a secret smile, "oh, I think he is very interested in this job Emily. Or more importantly, who works with us."

She gave a chuckle, "you think Reid has a crush all ready?" She asked, very surprised if he had one all ready.

"You're telling me, that you haven't noticed how he is with Morgan and Hotch?"

She gave it a thought or two but then shook her head, "no way. He is probably just trying to make a good impression to his Alphas."

"Maybe, but the kid seems a little starstruck, if you ask me."

"Well, now I'm going to pay extra attention to the little Beta, I wanna see if you're right," she gave a devious smile.

"Me as well," he lost some of the excitement, but happy for the brief reprieve, "now, let's go break the bad news and hope Aaron doesn't eat the whole department."

"I wouldn't blame him if he did."

**

One look from Dave, and Hotch knew it was bad. He asked the Captain to give them a moment and they all piled into the conference room. He could smell their pain, Emily had been crying and Rossi wore a grime expression as well.

Hotch laid a hand on Dave's shoulder and that small touch made them both just a little calmer. Calm enough to maybe fix what was about to fall apart. Prentiss on the other hand, had barely lasted a full second when he laid a hand on her, before she broke out in a fit of sobs. A shocked look was given to Dave, as Emily crumpled into herself and Hotch gathered her up in his arms.

J.J. put a hand to her mouth. She could also sense the distress of her friends. She had never seem Emily so upset before, not over anything. Now, she was seeking the comfort of their Alpha, which in their team, was rare and unexpected.

"What's happened?" Hotch asked, still trying to soothe Emily by rubbing her back and letting her rest and cry against him.

"The autopspy report. I need to warn you both, it's not good."

He handed it to J.J. but made sure to move so he was almost standing behind her. If Emily had reacted that badly, he knew J.J. would top that. Being a mother herself.

J.J. carefully opened the folder and did as Emily had done and quickly read over the pages. Dave knew the moment her brain caught up with her eyes because tears filled them instantly. Her knees buckled and he helped her sit down. A comforting hand to rub her back, was all he could offer at the moment and it was no where near good enough. She spilled her heart out all over the table.

By now, Hotch had been able to untangle Emily from his body and help her sit down at the table. She instatnly went to J.J. and sat down with her. J.J. threw her arms around Emily and together they cried for the loss. He looked at Dave and extended his hand for the file, thinking it was cursed. He knew it was bad but he needed to see it. Hotch silently read each and every page, and every horrific detail, including the graphic nightmare of the pictures.

"Oh God," he hiccuped back a sob. Grief and rage went hand in hand as he threw open the door to the conference room and wached every eye land on him. He was going to be as vicious as possible, but maintaining respect to Marshal.

"I want every officer over here now!" He barked, watching as they moved in a half circle to face him. After his little bout earlier, the officers had done everything that he asked since then. Now, he was about to blow up even harder than before. He riffled through the report to find that God awful picture and held it up for all of them to see. 

The brain was a machine. It put up many shields, so when you look at something awful, your brain refuses to process that information for a few seconds. This give that person the time to turn away, to protect themselves from the awful truth. That's what was happening as the officer's stared at it. But he refused to take it down and let them feel safe again. He wanted them to be scared for life, as he was.

"The first one who sees it, speak up," he barked.

A nice looking Beta in back spoke up, "it looks like a dead animal maybe?"

Hotch shook his head at her, "anyone else?" But no one spoke up.

He walked closer to them and put the picture right in their faces, "this, ladies and gentlemen, if I can even call you all that, is the result of Marshal Williams' autopsy. It told us that the Omega, had been at least six weeks pregnant when he was killed."

Realization hit them hard and their reaction was genuine. Horrified, disgusted. Hotch handed them the picture and made all of them hold it. Some were crying, others radiated anger, some looked like they would be sick. And two of them had.

"I hope you all feel as bad as you look right now," he took the picture back, " a pregnant Omega, was killed in your town. And his town failed him. You deemed he wasn't worthy of justice." Hotch shook his head, "do you think it's worth it now?!"

They all nodded, trying to get themselves under control once more so they could go back to work. Hotch took a deep breath and his head snapped to the door. Morgan was standing there with a very distraught Spencer. He had heard everything. 

**

Derek stood horrified. They managed to come in right as Hotch revealed the big secret. The Omega was pregnant. Unfiltered grief took hold of him. Children were the life of their society. Every Alpha, Beta and Omega alike, strived for children. They were sacred to them. That was the whole reason to find a mate. They Omega men, depending on your body, could fall pregnant during their heat cycle. Just as Marshal had.

When parents lost a child, it usually killed both parents. They couldn't survive the after math. The mothers would slowly fade away into nothing. Ghosts of their former selves. Welcoming death so they could be with their loved ones again. The fathers normally took their own lives. They had nothing else to live for.

Derek felt the loss deep in his chest, in his heart. And he knew if he was feeling this awful, Reid must be truly heart broken. He could relate to Marshal, he was an Omega too. He glanced over and put an arm around his waist. The kid looked incredibly pale, like the snow that fell on the ground outside. But that unusual pink tone was still present on his cheeks.

The kid was silently crying, hands violently shaking. Derek didn't protest when Reid latched onto him. Hands clinging to his shirt.

"Alpha.." Spencer's voice was barely a whisper as he buried his face into Derek's chest.

Derek wrapped strong arms around him, holding him as close as possible, "shh Spence, I'm here. I got you baby." He cooed, blinking back his own tears because he could feel Spencer's emotions, he could literally feel everything. Like they were his own feelings.

He looked over Reid's head to see the total horror on Hotch's face. Clearly, he hadn't meant for them to hear it that way. Derek held Spencer tighter, as sobs over took his body. Derek's shirt was wet from his tears. He ran his fingers through Reid's hair and made soft shushing noises at him.

As Hotch walked towards them, Derek just shook his head, as he reached out for Spencer. Hotch's hands dropped and a wave of devastation crashed over him. Derek knew he wanted to help Reid, but nothing would appeal to the kid right now.

"I'm so sorry," Hotch whispered, but it only made Spencer cry harder. So he backed off, looking to Morgan for guidence.

Morgan shuffled a crying Reid in his arms, so he could hand Hotch the file and spoke quietly, "not right now man. The kid is wrecked. I'm gonna take him back to the hotel before he passes out."

Hotch gave a defeated nod. 

"When I get him settled, I'll call and give you a report on what we learned at the school."

Hotch only nodded again. He took a deep breath and paused, eyes squinting in confusion, "what's that smell?" He looked around, trying to pinpoint it.

Derek sniffed the air, but nothing smelled out of place to him. He could smell his team, Spencer's distress and Hotch's confusion, "I don't smell anything."

"Something definitely smells odd, or different somehow," Hotch insisted.

"Man, it's probably just Reid's emotions," he offered, not in the mood to discuss odd smells at the moment.

"Go, but call me ASAP and if I can help..."

Morgan nodded, "I'll let you know."

He turned away from a sad looking Hotch and went back into the dark, icy weather. Reid hadn't let him go, not even for a second. He half drug him to the SUV but at some point, Reid stopped trying. Derek put one of his arms under Reid's knees and carried him bridal style the rest of the way. He got the door opened and moved to put Reid inside. The kid whined, sobbed and trashed around. Clearly, not happy to be away from Derek.

"Easy baby," he said softly, putting Spencer's legs inside and holding his flailing arms, "I'm not leaving you, but I need to drive. Okay?"

Spencer nodded.

Derek shut his door and bolted over to his own. Wasting no time getting in and the moment he was, Reid was halfway in his lap. Derek started the car, and moved so he could hold Spencer close. If this is what the kid needed, this is what Derek would give him.

"I got you little Omega, let me take care of it." He assured him, Spencer just tucked his head into Derek's neck and whimpered. The only thing he could do was hold onto him as he quickly drove to the hotel.

**

Spencer had cried the entire way to the hotel. Heart breaking sobs that made his own chest clench in pain. Derek felt the loss for Marshal and his unborn pup. But right now, he had another Omega to take care of. One who needed him badly. He parked the SUV in the parking lot and didn't hesitate to put his other arm around Spencer.

"I'm so sorry Morgan. I can't seem to let go right now." Spencer hiccuped an apology.

"Don't do that baby, I got you. Don't worry your pretty little self with it."

As if given permission, Derek watched Spencer snuggle in closer. All he could do was sigh and hold him tight. Derek rubbed down Reid's back, his face looked pale but his body temperature was sky rocketing. He felt feverish against him.

Derek managed to get his door open, pulling Spencer along with him and sat him in the drivers seat, I'm gonna grab our bags, can you walk inside?"

Spencer nodded, eyes red and cast to the ground.

Derek grabbed his face in the palm of his hands and forced Reid to meet his eyes, "it's not far to our room. Then you can have anything you need from me. Deal?"

Spencer nodded, only slightly enticed by the offer, ignoring his body's scream for more contact with him.

"Atta boy."

Derek moved quickly to scoop up both of their bags, then came back to the front for Spencer. He looped his free arm around his waist to ensure he didn't slip on any ice, and they slowly made their way inside.

At times like this, he was grateful that J.J. like to be the mother hen and plan everything out. Like the sleeping arrangements. Three rooms, and each had to double up. Hotch had told her to put him in with Reid. Now he had to admit it was a good plan after all.

It seemed like forever until they reached their room. Some of the shock had worn off and Spencer was walking on his own. When Derek used the key to unlock the door. Spencer was all ready tearing off layers of clothing. Now down to a simple button up shirt and his black slacks. He let Reid in first, then shut the door behind him. The dead bolt and chain locking into place. Derek dropped the bags at the door and watched Reid sit down on the edge of one of the beds.

Derek approached slowly and bent at the knee to speak to him, "come on baby, you gotta talk to me."

"Nothing to say."

Derek put his hands on Spencer's thighs, "yes there is. You need to be able to talk about this with me. I'm not sure how much I can help, but I can listen."

"I just can't believe it...that poor kid.." his voice wavered.

"I know kid. I can't imagine how you must feel right now. The only thing I can tell you is that we will get justice for him and that little pup."

Fresh tears fell and Spencer couldn't be bothered to wipe them away. But of course, Derek did. Large, rough hands dried his tears. The coolness of his hands made Spencer realize how hot he was.

"It's very hot in here," he grumbled, using his vest to wipe sweat off his face.

"It's actually kind of nippy in here. But I think you are hot from being upset. I know it's hard, but you need to try and calm down. We don't want you getting sick."

"We?" he asked.

Derek smiled sheepishly, "okay, I don't want that."

"I'm sorry for my behavior. I guess I just handled this badly."

"Baby.."

"Why do you call me that?" he asked, meeting dark eyes.

Derek looked for anger in his voice and face but only found mild curiosity, "does it bother you?"

"No, just wondering." Spencer mumbled.

"I'm not sure why I do it. It just feels right," Derek explained, "you should eat something."

Spencer flopped back on the bed, "not hungry, just hot."

Derek swallowed heavily, he was now face to face with Reid's groin. His tall, slender body stretched out in front of him. It seemed way too intimate, especially with his hands still on Reid's thighs. He stood up and paced the floor.

"Tell me what you want to eat and I'll order room service," Derek thumbed through the menu, needing something to look at, something other than Reid on that bed.

"I'm not hungry Morgan," he said, once more with feeling.

"Does it look like I care? You haven't eaten all damn day and you need food. Or at least your brain does."

"Fine. Anything sweet and coffee," he huffed, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the light.

Derek shook his head and walked into the bathroom to order. Steak with a salad and water for him, he had to watch his weight in case he had to chase someone. He didn't need to be stuffed to the max with fatty foods. He ordered a roast chicken sandwich for Reid with mac and cheese, with coffee, decaf. Reid hadn't moved an inch but he was still awake when a knock on the door sounded about 20 minutes later.

Derek tipped the man and wheeled the cart in. Setting the small table for them and he turned to go get Reid. Morgan got him to cooperate with the smell of good coffee.

"I didn't want food!" he whined, and pushed the plate away.

Derek snatched the coffee just as Reid tried to grab it, "fine, no food, no coffee."

Derek dug into his food, blatantly ignoring the way Reid was scowling at him. He didn't last two minutes before Reid started to eat. Eyeing the coffee the whole time. Halfway through, Derek slid the cup over to him and Reid snatched it up and took a long drink.

"Wasn't so hard, was it?" Derek asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yes, it was. Because this is decaf."

Smiling, Derek was happy to see at least a small smile on Spencer's lips. A little progress was good. He pushed his own food aside and moved to get Reid out of his shoes. When he stood, he motioned for Reid's hands, and helped him stand too.

"Okay, boy genius. Now you need to shower."

Spencer nodded and headed into the bathroom. Derek grabbed the food and placed it back on the cart. He only relaxed as he heard the shower turning on.

He had just finished updating Hotch, when the bathroom door opened. Derek looked towards the door and sucked in a breath. His little Omega, was standing in the doorway with only a towel around his slim hips. He had never seen anything so tempting before in his life.

"Derek?"

He swallowed thickly, before he could answer, still not recognizing his own voice, "yeah, kid?"

Spencer looked dead at him, "can you shower with me?"

**

"What have you found Garcia?" Hotch huffed into the phone.

"A lot sir, I had to hack into Marshal's medical records. The hospital refused to give me access."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure sir, but they were awfully afraid we were with the police department. So, they refused."

"Hmm, I wonder why everyone is so afraid of them."

"I shall know soon. I'm running back ground checks on everyone at the station, the school and any of his friends."

"Good Garcia, now tell me about his medical records."

"I can tell you that he was seeing a doctor on a regular basis. He was diagnosed with anxiety and depression, but not suicidal. He was listed as an Omega, just so they could understand how to treat him."

Hotch was quickly jotting it all down, "good, and do you know if he was receiving any prenatal care?"

Garcia gasped, tears all ready coming to her eyes without him even having to verify why he would ask in the first place, "uh, well let me see," she quickly typed to find the right file, "ah, yes he was. But there is something odd about it."

"Odd how?"

"He is, was on his parents insurance but when he went to the doctor, it was after he was listed as missing. And he didn't go with his parents and it was to a different doctor all together."

Hotch rubbed between his eyes, feeling a headache coming on, "who did he go with?"

"He was signed in by a Miss Mallory Ryan."

"Wait, a woman?" Hotch asked, moving the papers scattered on the table to fine the one Reid gave him, "the school said it was a man."

"Mallory Ryan is most definitely a woman. Lived here her whole life, no criminal record. She used to be a school teacher at East Point but she was diagnosed with cancer earlier this year."

"This makes no sense. If he was all ready being held in captivity, why would the UNSUB even bother to take him to a doctor. And she must have a partner, a male partner that got our victim pregnant."

"I will get back to you with answers when those checks come in," Garcia said and hung up. 

Hotch hung up the phone, deep in thought as the rest of the team filed in. Dark bags under red eyes. It was all ready in the middle of the night but none of them had even hinted at going back to the hotel for awhile. Dave sat a fresh cup of coffee in front of him and sat down.

"That was Garcia. She said Marshal knew he was pregnant. A woman, Mallory Ryan, took him to a doctor, after he was reported missing."

"Well, that's a curve ball. Maybe we are dealing with two UNSUB's," Dave offered.

"We have to be. Someone got him pregnant and it wasn't a woman. Maybe it's a partnership, he gets to rape the Omega and she was meant to care for the pups."

"But something went wrong and they both died."

Hotch closed his eyes, unable to fight off his headache anymore. All the clues were starting to blur together. He was trying hard to focus on the case, but his mind kept going back to Spencer. Right now, he was probably getting comfort from Morgan. All alone in their hotel room.

"Hotch?" Dave asked, knowing how tired he must be, he couldn't even focus.

"Yeah?"

"You think we should call it a night? I mean, you haven't slept in over 24 hours and we can't do much until Garcia gets back to us."

"We can't just give up Dave. This kid is counting on us."

Dave laid a hand on his shoulder, "not give up, but we do bad work when we aren't at our best."

"I'm just having a hard time concentrating. I know how bad that sounds but I can't keep my mind straight."

"Does this have to do with Reid?" He asked, carefully.

Hotch opened his eyes to stare at him, not giving anything away, "now, why would you ask me that?"

"You have been different since he has been with us. Morgan has too."

Hotch scuffed, "it's only been less than one day Dave."

"That's my point Aaron. So much is different in a short period of time. You seem on edge around Morgan, emotional around Reid. Hell, you've all ready lost control twice in just a few short hours."

Hotch sighed in defeat, too exhausted, too tired to fight anymore, "I can't fully explain right now. But I will promise to work on my presentation."

Dave shook his head and stood up to his heavy jacket on, "you do that Aaron. But don't pretend that you are all alone in this. We are your family, we can handle anything if we do it together."

"I know," he sighed heavily, "maybe if I can, then I will. But for now, you three head back to the hotel."

"And you."

There was no room for discussion with Dave on this. Hotch smirked, "and me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love any feedback regarding the case. I know it's a little gruesome but I just want to know if it making any kind of sense so far. I promise it has an ending lol
> 
> Trying to make it sound legit like on tv 
> 
> Thanks!!!


	5. Shared Interest

Vanilla & Honey  
Chapter 5- Shared Interest

Derek stared at him dumbly. He was all ready having a hard time thinking with Reid standing practically naked, right in front of him. One of those too small towels draped around his slim hips. Derek traced every line of his body that was visible, except his groin. Long legs, so long and slender. The sleek trim of his hips, small but define abs, dusky pink nipples. Collar bones that needed his mark on them, as well as that special little spot right on his neck. Made just for him to mark Spencer as HIS.

"Derek?"

Spencer saying his name made him blink out of his erotic semi-fantasy. Derek looked up to meet his eyes, seeing the ghost of Spencer's smile reaching his lips. He had soo been caught staring, but Spencer seemed to like it. And Derek could only hope Spencer couldn't see how tight his jeans had become. His knot, threatening to swell with need.

"Yeah?"

Spencer's voice was low, "will you?"

"Will I what?" he knew Spencer had asked him a question, but he didn't know what that was at the moment. 

He let out a shaky laugh, "I asked if you could shower with me."

Derek gulped, "is there something wrong?"

"I-I just don't want to be alone, please?"

Derek couldn't say no to that, even if he tried. Not with how broken he sounded. He knew that picture was haunting him all ready. But Spencer wanted him to join him in the shower? Like naked? Together?

Derek just nodded, "go ahead, I'm coming." he cursed at his choice of words.

Spencer gave him a smile that said thank you and ducked back into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open.

"Oh God!" he groaned. That Omega had his knot swelling in the worst way and he was just standing there in a towel. Now, he was going to see him naked, gloriously naked and wet? Fuck he was in trouble. He would have to fight tooth and nail to keep himself in line.

Derek quickly took off his clothes, all but his black boxers and strode into the steam filled bathroom. The first wave of want him him as he saw Spencer's discarded clothes in a pile. The next wave, was when he turned towards the shower only to see through the slightly stained glass and saw the beautiful arch of Spencer's body. He had to grip the sink to make sure he didn't fall on his face.

"Derek?" Spencer called from inside.

He moved to pull back the glass and couldn't stop the growl that was torn from his body. His Omega was perfect. That gorgeous body, naked and wet, just for him. The round curve of his ass, was like Christmas morning. Derek tore his eyes away and managed to get in without stumbing over his jaw.

When Spencer tured to face him, Derek kept his eyes cast up towards his face. This wasn't about mating, this wasn't about bonding with his Omega. This was about comforting him, being a friend. But the way Spencer was looking at him, the Alpha in him demanded to get the Omega on his back as quickly as possible.

"Boxers, really?" Spencer inquired.

Derek let out a hoarse and nervous chuckle, "thought it would be best. I know now is not the time..." his eyes widened, "uh, or anytime really. But it's really hard," he blushed again, "I mean difficult to hide."

Spencer smiled. Knowing it was a good idea. From the look of Derek half naked, had his body trying to get wet. The large expansion of his chest was very impressive. All hard muscle, under endless dark skin. Long, powerful legs, thick and corded with muscle. His biceps were absolutely huge.

"If this was asking too much..." he let it die, hoping Derek wouldn't change his mind.

"No baby. I'm here for you. However you need me." He gave a smile, putting his hands on Spencer's nimble shoulders and Spencer all but melted into his touch.

"I should be stronger than this. I'm in the FBI for shit sake and I can't even handle a picture." he said sadly, doubting himself on his first, and probaly only case.

"No, no. Don't say that. Believe it or not, this is once of our really bad cases. They aren't all like this." he tugged Spencer in clsoer, but still unable to feel his body.

"Really?" he asked softly, leaning his head onto Derek's shoulder.

Everywhere Spencer touched him, his skin tingled. Spencer was as tall as he was, yet he seemed so much smaller as he rested on his shoulder. When it looked like he wasn't going to move, Derek let his arms cirlce his body and brought him flush with his own body. Spencer's deep, contented sigh was worth all the confusion inside his head.

"Hmm, this feels nice," Spencer mumbled, nuzzling into his body.

"Yes, it does," he said just as lightly. His hands rubbing all over Spencer's back, then down to his lower back but stopping just short of his ass. Mentally, he was reciting the National Anthem, over and over again. Trying to keep his erection down.

"I've never had this before."

"Had what baby?"

Spencer looped his arms around Derek's waist, hugging him closer, "being close like this. I have to keep to myself, so no one finds out what I am."

"I can't even imagine how lonely that must feel, but you don't have to worry about any of that now baby."

When Spencer moved to look at him, Derek could see the want, the need to be close to someone. He hated that Spencer was forced to hide. Omegas needed touch, just like Alphas did, they craved it. But if he didn't hide, someone could force themselves on him.

"I don't?"

Derek cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth on Spencer's cheekbone, "no, not anymore. You have us, the team. You have me."

"I think, I just want you," he said shyly. Watching his handsome face for any alterior motives but all he found was friendship, honesty and maybe something more, something deeper.

That desperate need threatened to overtake him again, but he squashed his own needs down to take care of his Omega. Like an Alpha should. "I'm yours kid, however you want me."

Spencer made a bold move, well, bold for him. He turned his head, just as Derek's thumb was supposed to brush over his cheekbone, but instead, Spencer kissed the pad of his thumb. 

Derek purred at the soft feel of his lips, just small kisses over his thumb and his body was on over drive. His cock going stiff in his soaked boxers. He was very sure that Spencer would be able to feel him really soon.

"Baby," he sighed heavily, putting his mouth close to Spencer's hair, "you need to be very clear right now, because it's taking everything I have, not to overstep. You need to tell me now, how far do you want this to go?"

"I've never," he looked at Derek, "no one has every touched me before. So, I'm not sure."

The hand Derek had in Spencer's hair tightened at his words, "no one?"

Spencer shook his head, embarrassed that he would have no experience to offer Derek.

"Omgea, look at me.." his voice was dark, rough. When Spencer looked at him, he continued, "not that it would change now much I want this, but knowing that no one has had the privilage of touching you," he growled into Reid's ear, making him shiver, "that pleases me very, very much."

"All I want, is to please you Alpha," he said in a whimper. Not realizing his hands had started to move over Derek's wet chest.

"Don't say that kid. I need to hear a real answer," he growled again, loving how Spencer's hands roamed all over his chest.

"I really don't know Derek. I-we can't have s-sex, we both know that. But I still want stuff. I just don't know what that is."

He nodded, making sure to keep all of his control right now. It would be too easy to take advantage right now and he never wanted that, "how about we start slow and if something happens that you don't like, or is too much, then we stop?"

Spencer nodded his relief, "yes."

And he did, he went right for that diamond shaped mouth. Kissing him rather forcefully. He growled and heard Spencer give his own, beautiful sound of desire. The kiss was slow, letting Spencer get used to the feel of his mouth. The synchronizing of their lips was perfect in every way. Derek only deepened the kiss, when Spencer opened his mouth, Derek took the chance. Letting his tongue play with Spencer's.

He pulled back to take a quick breath and caught how strong his scent was. Derek's bonding scent was on the fritz or something. Wafting out all around them like a puff of the sweetest smelling cloud. Apparently Spencer had also smelt it. HIs own Honey smelling scent got heavier, mixing together with his own. Creating that special mating scent. They both looked at each other in understanding. Eyes wide and breathing ragged. But they knew. They were trying to bond without evey realizing it. And the closer they got, the longer they were touching, the stronger it would become.

Somehow, inhaling too much of that wonderful smell, made Derek experience a sort of time-jump. He was looking into hazel, lust blown eyes, to pining Spencer against the shower wall, without even blinking. His whole body was shaking and he let out a constant growl. Pushing the lower half of his body against Spencer.

"Little Omega.." he groaned, "MY Omega."

Spencer's scent exploded, his body producing copious amounts of slick, ready for his body to accept his Alpha and his knot. He whimpered, leaning his head forward enough to kiss over Derek's chest.

"Yes, all yours," he said between kisses, refusing to stop.

Damn right he was. They both knew it and soon, everyone else would too. One smell and they would know. They would know that Spencer was his and if they didn't stay away from him, they would have one pissed off and murderous Alpha coming after them. 

Derek pulled on his hair until Spencer stopped kissing his chest and aimed him back up to his mouth. This time, the kiss was deep, hungry and undeniable. Derek thrust his tongue inside, tangling it with Spencer's. He swallowed each of his desperate, needy moans. Each one getting louder with the growing kiss.

His hands trailed from the shower wall, down to Spencer's back, then he was finally able to squeeze his tight ass. Pushing Spencer's body against his own. Spencer's naked cock, brushing against his own boxer clad one. Derek started to rut forward, grinding against his Omega. HIS.

Spencer broke the kiss as he nearly screamed out in pleasure. Looking down to see Derek's sexy body, grinding against his own. His own cock, hard and ready, his ass was dripping wet with slick and he was ready to receive his mate.

He did the only thing he could do, he begged, "please, Derek."

Derek growled proudly, happy to get that from him, "please what baby?"

"I need you."

He increased the roll of his hips, "I can smell your need. I can taste it."

Spencer could only grip his largs arms, Derek had complete control over his entire body, "you made me this way, I can't control it."

"Yes I did," he gave a satisfied laugh, "you are mine, aren't you Spencer?"

"Yes! All yours!" he groaned.

"I can't wait to get you under me. I know how wet you are baby," Derek let a finger slip between his cheeks to feel all the slick his body had produced for him, "fuck! You are soo wet, ready to take my knot."

Spencer's body jolted, his own hands sliding down Derek's body until he got under his boxers and squeezed his ass, "I'm ready for your knot Alpha."

Derek turned him so fast, Spencer barely had time to grip the wall. Derek hungrily kissed down his shoulders, then down the long line of his spine. Derek was kneeling on his knees, inhaling that wonderful smell. He blinked a few times, trying to clear the sudden haze he felt. Not really remembering how he ended up here.

"Derek?" Spencer asked with a shaky breath, "why did you stop?"

"Because I have no control right now. I'm seconds away form tearing through your virginity and knotting you."

Moaning, Spencer thrust his ass out, offering it to him, "I know."

He groaned, "baby, we can't do this." He rested his face on Spencer's lower back, trying to regain control and his breathing, he suddenly felt light headed, "it's too quick."

"B-but we both want it."

Derek kissed his lower back before he stood up and plastered himself to Spencer's back, "we want to soo bad baby. But we said we would wait, take it slow. We can't right now and this is way too fast."

"Is it me?" He asked, voice breaking.

Derek quickly spun him around once more, "no baby. I want this to be perfect. Not a quick tumble in the shower. When I take you," he growled against his lips, "I'm going to touch every part of your body. Making you needy, making you want me."

"So..you still want me?"

Derek grabbed Spencer's hand and put it inside of his boxers, right on his cock, "feel me baby?" Spencer nodded, " this is how much I want you." He moved Spencer's hand down lower, "my knot is so ready to push inside you."

"Yes, please Derek!" He whined and rubbed over his knot, and his very intimidating length.

"Don't tempt me with all your pretty begging. Right now, I'm going to make you come. Then after we get off this case, I'm going to throw you in my room and knot you for a week straight."

"Alpha!"

Derek chuckled and removed Spencer's hands. Letting his own hands slide down to grip Spencer's cock. The kid let out a shudder and gripped his arms. Derek moved so his mouth was brushing over Spencer's, "now, I'm going to make you come, I'm going to watch you come undone for me."

He started a slow stroke up and down his cock. Watching hazel eyes close, his mouth falling open, panting. Derek kissed him, speeding up the movement, stroking him faster. The slick from his entrance dripped down to his cock, making him incredibly wet. 

Derek knew he wouldn't last long. Given it was his first time with someone. The closer Spencer got, the more Derek realized how close he was. He hadn't even touched himself and he was so close to coming.

Spencer broke off the kiss to moan, "so close Derek!"

"Fuck! Me too baby," he stroked him faster, "come on my little Omega, come for your Alpha."

Spencer's cock exploded, shooting all over Derek's stomach. It was the best feeling in the entire world. So good, his vision was spotting. He could distinctly hear the sound of Morgan coming. Harsh pants and groans.

"Fuck!" he roared, bucking his hips as he came. The delicious smell of Spencer's orgasm making him higher than a kite. He gripped the back of Spencer's neck and kiss him until they were both breathless.

He was grinning when he pulled back, "you are magnificent baby."

Spencer blushed, "I think you've earned that."

Derek brought his come soaked fingers up to Spencer's mouth, "open."

Reid opened his mouth without question.

"Taste yourself for me baby," he purred, feeling absolutely naughty.

Spencer wililngly licked Derek's fingers clean, one by one. Tasting himself. Seeing the fire in Derek's eyes as he did it.

"Such a good Omega," he praised, "now kiss me!"

Spencer launched himself at Derek, kissing him with the taste of his own come on his tongue. Those strong arms held him close, hand in his hair, twisting him where Derek wanted as he sucked his tongue in earnest.

Derek pulled back with a growl, "I can't tell you how much I want you right now."

Spencer chuckled, "I think I might have some idea."

"Soon, very soon. I promise. I didn't go too far did I?" He asked, knowing that Spencer liked it, loved it even, but he hadn't wanted him to feel pushed, forced into complying.

"Oh no. I wanted everything you gave me, and more."

Derek smiled, "good. And more we shall both get, but first, an actual shower. Then bed. We have work to do tomorrow."

They quickly showered and dressed appropriately. Derek in a pair of boxers, and Spencer in sweats. He had forgotten a shirt, so Derek gave him his. And he looked so wonderful. Derek pulled back the blankets and motioned for Spencer to get in. He watched Spencer turn on his side and Derek crawled in behind him. Pulling Spencer by his waist until he was fully spooning against his body.

"Night Derek." Spencer yawned and hugged Derek's arm close.

"Night baby," Derek replied, burying his face in Spencer's curly hair.

**

Hotch was bone tired when he got back to the hotel. J.J. and Emily were sharing a room and Rossi insisted on buying himself a room. Just so Hotch would be able to get some time alone. The girls said nothing as they fumbled into their room. Practically joined at the hip. Dave only gave him a sad smile before he too parted. That left him all alone. The only thing he didn't want to be right now.

Hotch moved past Rossi's room, then that smell hit him again. It was coming from the room that Morgan and Reid shared. He let out a low growl and let his head lean against the door. Normally, he would be able to sense both their scents, but now, he was only smelling one scent. Theirs. Combined and no longer separate in any way. Hotch gripped both sides of the door frame and squeezed, hearing the wood crack and splinter under his hands. This was what he had been smelling at the police station. But it wasn't so strong before, now it was overwhelming. 

He should have known this would happen. Dave had proved he was right, once again. He had been projecting. He was jealous of Morgan and crazy over Reid. But he was mated, what did that mean for his marriage? If he was as happily mated as he appeared to be, as he thought he was, then why was he jonesing for someone else?

Hotch forced himself to release his grip on the door and tear himself away from that smell. Everything in him, was saying for him to bust in there and fight for Spencer. But he couldn't, wouldn't and didn't. He moved past the door and went into his own room, without a word.

Moving right to the bed, he kicked off his shoes and slacks, tearing his shirt off so quickly it popped all the buttons. Hotch looked around for his go bag but realized he had failed to take it out of the SUV. Now he was stuck naked, without any clothes. Just great. Forgetting the shower completely, he flopped back on the rough bed spread and tried not to think of what they had to get their scents to come together like that. It had to be something sexual, that was the only way.

It surprised him when he phone started to ring. It was close to 2 in the morning and he had just talked to the normal people that called him. He leaned off the bed to rifle through his pants and grabbed his phone. Seeing the number, his heard dropped.

He answered quickly, "hi Haley."

"Aaron, where are you?" she asked in a fit of anger.

Hotch furrowed his brows, "Haley, I told you. We had a case in Colorado."

Haley's scuff was fueled by hot anger, "uh, no you didn't. I haven't heard from you since you left for work at 7 this morning!"

He pulled the phone back and scrolled through his recent calls and she was right. He had not called her, not this time. Hotch had been too wrapped up in Spencer, Morgan and the case to call his own mate.

"Shit honey, I'm sorry. I've just been so busy. I just got back to the hotel."

"Too busy to call your own mate?!" She screamed at him.

"Haley.."

"NO! Don't 'Haley' me Aaron. I'm your mate, I deserve a damn phone call."

The only thing her screaming accomplished, was making his head pound even more, "yes. You do and I'm sorry.

When she laughed is when he knew it was too late to reconcile, "well, sorry isn't going to work this time Aaron. Maybe if this was the first time and not the millionth time. I can't take this anymore. I'm going to my sisters house."

"Haley please, don't do this." he begged, heart racing, "you know what could happen if you do this."

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you put me at the very end of your endless to-do list!"

The dial tone sounded in his ear and he threw his phone across the room, hitting the wall hard enough for it to break into many pieces. Haley was leaving him, she had all ready left him. It would only be a short amount of time before he would feel the effects of the drop. He was sure he could hold on until this case was over, but what if he couldn't?

**

A loud knock sounded at the door. Making his head pound in protest. Instead of getting up to answer, like normal people, Hotch blindly reached out to the side table. Finding the first thing his hand touched. He felt the buttons of the phone as he gripped it and hurled it at the door.

Someone yelped on the other side and it was enough to make him go on high alert. He jumped out of bed, in nothing but his boxers and padded noisely to the door. He yanked it open, still trying to blink the sleep from his eyes.

"Hmm, what?" He grumbled.

"Hotch?"

His eyes unglued themselves and snapped open. A very bed ridden Spencer stood in his doorway. Curly hair, wild from sleep. Dark sweats and an FBI shirt that he knew must be Morgan's. Now he wished he had been more coherent and shrugged on some pants.

"Spencer is everything okay?"

Hotch saw him get that sweet pink blush on his cheeks as he walked past him and into the darkened room. Hotch stared dumbfounded, unable to speak. Spencer crowded his space and reached past him to shut and lock the door.

"Reid?" he asked, one more time.

"Everything is fine Hotch. I was just going to sleep in here with you instead. That's okay, right?"

"Uh, you want to...but why?" Hotch asked, in total confusion.

"Morgan snores," he joked but at Hotch's non reaction, he got serious, "I also couldn't sleep after earlier. Wanted to be with you. That okay?"

Hotch found himself nodding before he fully understood. He was frozen at the door, watching Spencer pull his shirt off over his head. Showing him his beautiful body. Next were the sweats. Now only in his skin tight boxers. Spencer crawled into the disheveled bed, the one Hotch was in moments ago.

"You coming?" Spencer asked with a devious smile on his face.

Hotch blinked a few times, trying to make sure this wasn't a dream and headed towards the vacant bed. Only stopping as Spencer looked at him.

"No, I meant in this bed," Spencer laughed, patting the space beside him.

His eyes widened, "in the same bed?"

Spencer nodded, "come on, I won't bite."

Something wasn't right. Why was Spencer here, and not with Morgan? Did he want them to have sex? And why did he find himself wanting all those tings to be true? He knew if he let this happen, that it would hurt Morgan. Damage their friendship. Forever. They wouldn't be able to work together anymore.

But, he didn't care. Not one bit.

Hotch crawled into the open side of the bed and Spencer immidiately moved so they were touching. Hotch tensed up but Spencer just snuggled closer. Glued to his left side. He was okay with it, until Spencer grabbed his hand and put it on his body.

"Reid, what are you doing?"

"Don't you want to?" Spencer asked, making sure to keep Hotch from taking his hand back.

"Uh, it's not that. I'm just confused. What about Morgan?"

"Forget him, it's you I want."

Hotch growled, his body ready before his brain was. He wanted this so badly and if Spencer wanted him too, he wasn't going to say no. He turned on his side, his hands still on Spencer's lower belly. He could feel how hot Spencer's skin was. Hotch looked into hazel eyes and before he could speak, Spencer kissed him.

The human part of him shut down, leaving only the Alpha male to ravage his Omega. Hotch pulled Spencer against him and let his hand slide from Spencer's belly, to his cock. Hard and ready under his touch. Hotch worked him fast, pulling greedy little moans from his lips.

And Spencer's hands were all over him. Nails scraping down his chest, playing with his hard nipples. And finally tucking his hand down Hotch's boxers, meeting burning hot skin. He could feel his knot at the base of his cock.

Hotch quickly pushed Spencer's boxers down and gripped his ass. Feeling how wet he was. Slick coating his entrance and dripping down his thighs. But Hotch needed to be sure. He ended the kiss and looked at him, "you're sure?"

Spencer whimpered for him, "yes Alpha, please!"

Hotch flipped him over to his belly and roughly spread his legs. Moving quickly to kneel in betwen them. He could smell him, hot and thick in the air around them. Hotch spread his cheeks and licked from the base of his balls, up to his hole. His tongue swimming in wetness.

"Oh God!" Spencer moaned, pushing his body back on Hotch's tongue.

Hotch tore himself away and rubbed the head of his cock between his soaking wet cheeks, "you want this Spencer?"

"YES!!"

"You want me and not Morgan?" he asked, nudging against his hole.

"No, just you Hotch!" he begged, pushing back.

He growled in pleasure, "tell me who your Alpha is!?"

"You're my Alpha Hotch! he screamed.

Aaron gripped his hips and pushed in, hearing Spencer chanting his name over and over again, "my perfect Omega."

.........

Hotch jolted awake at the sound of the alarm clock beside the bed. He looked over in the bed, but the other side was empty. Hotch buried his face in the sheets, not finding a trace of Spencer's beautiful scent.

A dream, it had all been one big, erotic dream. None of it was real. Spencer didn't want him after all. He wanted Morgan. The dream and been so vivid. He could almost feel his smooth skin and tight, wet heat all around him. Hotch flopped back to his side and looked down, he was painfully hard. Harder than anyone had even made him.

But he couldn't be bothered to indulge. Nothing would compare to how amazing Spencer had felt, dream or no dream. He needed that sweet smell and to hear him begging for more. Call HIM, not Morgan his Alpha.


	6. Intent To Kill

Vanilla & Honey  
Chapter 6- Intent To Kill

Derek knew it was morning. His body was hardwired to wake up at 6, go for a quick run, shower, eat and then head to work. No alarm was needed. Even while working out of state, he made sure to do a few push ups and such if he couldn't run. But now? He didn't want to move, he wasn't going to move.

A grin broke out on his face when Derek saw Spencer laying on his stomach next to him. Facing away, his head half buried under a pillow. Sometime in the night, he managed to shrug off the shirt Derek had given him. His back was now naked and perfect. His sweat pants riding extremely low on his hips to where he could see the tight curve of his ass.

Groaning, Derek turned towards him. His hands smoothing softly down Spencer's back. He shifted in his sleep but didn't wake, a small sigh escaping. Derek couldn't help it, he leaned down to lay gentle kisses on his back, smooth skin under his lips. And there it was, what he had been hoping to smell. Their smell, lingering on him. Coming from his skin. 

Scooting closer allowed Derek to position his hips so they slotted against Spencer's ass. He wasn't even going to pretend he wasn't hard. Just thinking about the kid made him harder than a rock, and that smell certainly did. But seeing him there, half naked? It was too much to deny. Even after his unexpected orgasm in the shower, he was ready for more. One hand on Spencer's left side, he peppered his back with open mouthed kisses, groaning as Spencer gave that deep sigh.

This would be his workout for today. Covering Spencer in kisses seemed way better than running. He wasn't sure when it happened, but he was now rocking his hips against his ass. Slowly groaning as Spencer's sweats moved to shape the roundness of his ass perfectly.

He was in his own world, gripping Spencer's side, head leaning against his back while Derek slowly pumped his hips. Breath coming out in shallow puffs, he was getting far too much pleasure from this. He couldn't help but think if this was wrong or not. Was it wrong to take pleasure in your mate as he slept?

Spencer decided that for him by moaning deeply, his ass grinding back against his cock enough to make the room spin. Derek growled and put his mouth into Spencer's neck. One of Spencer's arms came back and gripped Derek's thigh, holding him close. "Baby?"

"Hmm?" Spencer grumbled from under the pillow.

"Sleep good?" He couldn't help the smile that rose to his face.

Spencer laughed, lifting his head up enough to talk, eyes still closed, "you're rutting against my ass and you ask if I slept okay?"

Derek chuckled, ceasing the movement of his hips and kissed over his shoulders, "sorry, but you were too sexy to resist having a little fun. I couldn't help but touch a little."

Spencer dug his nails into Derek's thigh, "I didn't ask you to stop.."

Now, he growled in his ear. Resuming the slow grind against his round ass, "oh, is my Omega a morning love kinda person?"

"No, not a morning anything person. Unless there is coffee."

"Oh, I see how it is. Guess you don't want me then huh?" He went to move, a smirk on his face as Spencer gripped him harder.

"Don't go!" Spencer whined, moving his body back to fit against Derek's again.

Derek pulled him closer, "you're sending mixed signals baby, better make up your mind."

"I do want you Derek," he insisted, wiggling back against him.

"Mmmm, wiggle faster pretty boy," he teased, going back to kissing down his shoulders, then his back. His own cock rubbing into the bed, teasing himself. 

Spencer couldn't help but smile as he gave his ass a little wiggle, "that feels good."

Derek let his hands move to the front of Spencer's body, tucking them under so he could touch his chest, moving down slowly until he could feel his sweat pants tenting, "my baby likes this a lot, don't you? He purred as Spencer bucked into his hand.

"Very much Derek."

"Turn for me," Derek twisted so Spencer could lay on his back, once again his face was flushed as he smiled. "You okay baby? You feel hot."

"I just slept hot, probably because I'm not used to having anyone in bed with me," he watched Derek move so he was hovering over him, "I even had to take that shirt off."

"You sure?" You looked flushed yesterday also. I hope you're not getting sick because of the weather." He put a hand up to his head, not liking how hot he felt.

Spencer nodded, biting his lips as he admitted Derek's large chest, and the way his arm bulged every time he moved. He had been too caught up in the shower to really look at Derek's body. Of course he knew he was attractive, but seeing it up close was different. Heavy muscles under smooth skin. Spencer had a few guys over the years show interest in him, but none of them looked like Derek. Not even close.

"See anything you like baby?" He teased him again, smiling. Happy his mate liked the way he looked.

"Very much," Spencer put a hand to his chest, "you are very....large."

Derek barked out a laugh, "got that dirty talk huh? Hmm, naughty boy."

Spencer floundered for something to say. Opening and closing his mouth until finally he just gave up and nodded, "I'm not as good at it as you are."

Derek leaned down to rub his lips lightly over Spencer's, "I just say what I want baby. You don't gotta make it up, just say what you want and BAM! Dirty talk."

He laughed, "BAM, huh?"

Derek kissed him, inhaling Spencer's moan, "mmm hmm, BAM!" He kissed him again, not slow like last night but deep and slow. Groaning as Spencer's tongue joined his own. Spencer was fully under him now, long legs spread wide for his body. Their cocks hard and rubbing together through their clothes. 

Heat pooled in his belly when Spencer gripped his sides. Urging him to start that slow grind with his hips. Derek expertly rolled his body, felling Spencer lock his legs around him. He broke the kiss and moaned, surging forward against Spencer's body.

"Fuck baby!" He huffed, looking down at his mate, seeing how beautiful he looked. Eyes dark with desire, blown wide, just like his own.

"What?" Spencer breathed heavily, licking over his lips. Feeling like his entire body was on fire.

"You drive me crazy. I want you so bad right now." 

He kissed down his body, skipping over his neck. That was way too risky, too tempting and had to resist bitting into his claim mark and officially claiming him as his own. They needed to wait until they were home and could do it right.

Spencer stretched his neck out without even thinking about it. Derek just growled, eyes dark but didn't indulge like they both wanted. "All in due time baby, we can't get ahead of ourselves, can we?"

"No Alpha."

Derek's body was shaking with need after hearing him say that again. He moved lower, dipping his tongue into Spencer's belly button before nuzzling his hips. He wanted to know, so he asked. He wanted to see how Spencer would trip over his tongue to try and answer him.

"Tell me Omega, are you wet for me right now?" He nearly growled.

Spencer was so shy, he couldn't help the blush that rose to his face and avert his eyes, he couldn't even bring himself to say the words, so he just nodded.

"Can I have a taste?"

Now he groaned, shifting his hips as fresh and warm slick flowed out of him, just for Derek. His normal honey smell was slowly fading, as much as he loved that sweet smell, he loved their smell even more. It lingered on his skin like cologne and he couldn't get enough of it.

Spencer nodded again. He knew that once Derek got close to him down there, the slick would only intensify and he would probably have to buy some pads that would keep the slick from leaking out of his pants as they went to work.

"If it's too much, just say so." He waited for Spencer to nod again before he hooked his fingers inside his sweats and slowly pulled them down. Their scent hit him hard, almost knocking him back. The moment Spencer's head poked out, Derek licked his lips, watching as inch by inch of him was revealed, then his balls. 

"Oh baby," he breathed on his head, making Spencer moan and grip the sheets. "You are so perfect. So hard for me all ready." He placed a kiss to it and a bead of pre-come came out. Derek looked at Spencer as he rose up on his elbows to watch Derek lick it off.

"Derek.."

"Too much?" He asked and Spencer shook his head and Derek grinned and made Spencer release his grip on the bed and put his hands on the back of Derek's head.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting it to where you can control me. Move my head how you want it. You are in control."

"I've never.....oh God!"

Derek cut him off and slowly swallowed all six inches of him. Growling around him at the taste and how hard Spencer was holding his head. Derek relaxed his throat and pulled back, but he put his hands on top of Spencer's hips and and stopped all movement. It took Spencer a moment, but he pushed his head down.

"Ah!" Spencer moaned, fire dancing up his spine at the feel of Derek's mouth. His eyes wide, his cock was in Derek's mouth, he was having a hard time believing this wasn't a dream. He waited for Derek to take over but he didn't.

Derek just lifted his eye brows, and watched Spencer pull his head up, then down. Up, then down again, trying to get the hang of it. Moaning the entire time he fucked himself with Derek's mouth. And Spencer was good at it, he liked it and let himself be taken over by it.

"God, Derek!" He whined, his lower back was getting tight again, like in the shower.

Derek pulled off and licked over his lips, "feel good?"

"S-so good," he stuttered.

Derek put his nose right where Spencer's hips and groin met and inhaled, "you smell like me, you smell like us."

"I know, I like it."

"I love it." He grinned and slid his hands down Spencer's legs so he could grip his ankles. He moved to his knees and brought Spencer's legs up to his chest, a very compromising position but he could see that perfect hole.

"Derek?"

His body was swaying at the smell. Slick was pouring out of him, coating his hole, thighs and his balls, "yeah?"

"You okay?" he asked, a little nervous.

"Can I do it now?" Derek asked, not answering Spencer's question.

Spencer hesitated for a moment, "do what now?"

"Knot you? I can't wait baby. Please?" He begged, running a finger to scoop up a little and sucked the finger into his mouth.

"I-I thought you wanted to wait.."

Derek lunged forward and sucked greedily at his hole. Loosing himself in the smell and the taste of him. Derek spread him wider and swirled his tongue all around, but made sure not to penetrate his body in any way, despite what he wanted.

"Derek, please!" He whined, not entirely sure if he wanted Derek to stop or to do it faster. he arched his back and his eyes rolled back in his head, whimpers flowed out of him constantly.

Moving his hands, he got him spread open wider. The slick just falling on his tongue. He could hear how much Spencer was loving it. Begging for more. The sobs and pleads for more came by the breath full. When Derek couldn't take it anymore, he removed his tongue and moved up, jerking his own boxers down so it cock sprang out. Derek rubbed himself over Spencer's entrance, moaning at the slickness.

"Derek.."

He barely heard it, just kept teasing his hole with the tip of his cock.

"Derek, please don't." Spencer whispered, a little worried as to why Derek hadn't heard time the first time.

He was out of it, drunk on lust. Totally out of his mind with need. He needed to fuck his Omega, right now. There was no time to wait, anything could happen before then. He could change his mind, choose Hotch instead. Somewhere deep down, Derek knew that was impossible but he wasn't thinking clearly.

"Alpha, don't!" Spencer said once more, with seriousness in his voice.

Derek stopped dead in his tracks. One moment, he was gone. Lost to his urges and in a flash, he was calm. No longer in a lust induced haze. He blinked a few times, finally seeing how close he had come to fucking, no to raping Spencer. He had nearly raped him. Bile rose up in his throat and he bolted up off the bed, putting as much space as he could between them. Running towards the bathroom, he barely made it to the sink before he lost everything in his stomach.

Nausea, shame and disgust rolled over him. His body was shaking and he couldn't believe he had been reduced to this. Derek flinched when arms circled his body.

"Derek.."

"Don't. Please don't. You need to leave."

Spencer hugged him tighter, kissing over his sweat slicked back, "no, I'm not leaving. It's okay."

Derek pushed him away as he turned around, half out of his mind with anger and shame, "it's okay? Are you kidding me! I almost..."

"No, you didn't!" Spencer said, just as loudly. Hoping to get through to him.

"Don't even try to deny it. I almost forced myself on you. I nearly used you like some two bit whore."

Derek wasn't trying to yell at him. It wasn't Spencer's fault. The blame was all on him. He could tell by how Spencer was shrinking away from him, that his power was out of control. Derek took a deep breath, repeating it until his power was reined back in. Now only a shadow of what it had been. 

Spencer pushed past Derek's defensive shield and pulled his face into his hands. Making Derek look at him, unshed tears in his dark brown eyes, "you did not force yourself on me. I wanted you, I wanted it and I still do. Don't think for a second that I didn't. The reason I said no, was because I knew if we did it, you would regret it."

Derek listened to every word. Calm once again just from Spencer's touch and his voice. He listened to every word he said and Spencer was right. If Spencer hadn't said no, and they had sex, he would have hated himself after. More so than he did right now.

"Do you hear me Derek Morgan?" he asked, putting their heads together.

Derek nodded once and pulled Spencer to his body. Hugging his waist as tightly as he could without hurting him. Burying his face into Spencer's neck, trying to get that smell all over him, finding ease as he took shallow breaths. And Spencer held him just as close.

"I'm so sorry baby. I got caught up, again." He said, hating himself.

"It's okay, I did too. Everything is fine Derek, I promise.

After a few silent moments, Derek pulled back and cupped Spencer's face. His face, his entire body was still incredibly warm to the touch. Derek's thumb brushed over his bottom lip and he leaned down to give a quick kiss.

"I've never lost control like this before, I have no idea why this is happening," Derek admitted sadly, really uncertain and a little afraid of what might be happening to him.

"I'm sure it's just because you've never been around an Omega before. It's different than being around Betas or other Alphas. Your body has to change and it's going to take time. Not to mention you and I are mated now, and that is also a big change.

Derek smiled, "I'm happy we are. I couldn't have asked for a better mate. I hope you know I'd never hurt you on purpose."

Spencer smiled, "I know. I think I may know what is causing this behavior."

His eyes perked up in hope, "oh yeah, what?"

"Statistically, when two people mate, it happens all at once. They bond, the the Omega gets their claim mark, usually during intercourse. Then they consummate, if not all ready done. We only did 1 of those 3 steps. Your body might be confused."

"I do kind of feel like it's only halfway done. But we can't do the other parts right now. Not with the case and the whole team around us."

"No, we can't. So, I think we should try not to get into any overly sexual situations. At least until we can finish this."

"But, you do want to right?" He asked shyly, dreading the truthful answer.

"Do you have to ask?"

"Yes, I do. I don't want to push and this all happened so fast. I don't want to just assume you want me as a mate, because I'm the first Alpha that came around. "

Spencer kissed his lips quickly, "you know if I didn't want you, I wouldn't be wearing your smell. My body would have rejected it."

"I never thought about that," he said honestly, hoping that Spencer was right about that.

Spencer laughed, "well, now you do. I'm yours Alpha, and you're mine. We have been bonding the moment we saw each other. the more time we spend, the faster it happened."

"It just feels like it's been longer than 2 days. It feels like a lifetime," Derek kissed his nose.

"When it's right, that's how it's supposed to feel...but.."

"But?" Derek prompted.

"What do we tell the team? They are going to know, if they don't all ready."

"That's up to you baby. They don't know you're an Omega."

Spencer nodded, "let's just see who says what. Then we can talk about it."

"Deal," he leaned in to kiss him and someone knocked on their door, making them break apart. Derek tucked himself away, and moved towards the door, "don't move."

"But Derek,"

"No. I don't want any of the seeing you. That belongs to me." He grinned and power walked to the door, throwing it open before checking. Emily stood on the other side, her eyes going wide as he was just standing in his boxers. 

"Uh..." she mumbled, unable to not look.

"My eyes are up here Prentiss," Derek chuckled.

Emily's eyes shot up and she blushed, "yeah sorry. Not used to seeing that first thing in the morning. I wanted to let you know that Hotch said downstairs in 20."

"Okay, we'll be there."

Her eyes twinkled in desire, "is Spencer wearing as many clothes as you?"

Derek replied before he could stop himself, "less actually," he cursed, right after saying it. 

She barked out a laugh, "wow, TMI but very interesting. Get some clothes on. You're down to 15 minutes and Hotch won't wait."

"Okay, in 15." He closed the door and padded back to see Spencer putting clothes on.

"We have to go?"

"Yup, duty calls. We are going to solve this today baby." Derek swatted his ass and reached form his own clothes.

Spencer smiled sadly, "I hope so."

**

Hotch had all ready left for the station before Derek and Spencer could even get to the lobby. The others had given them weird looks, but said nothing. Rossi, was the only one to smiled. Derek gave a sly smile in return and they all headed out.

The station was less packed than it normally was. Apparently, the officers were actually doing their jobs for once. Hotch was the only one in the conference room and the minute he and Spencer stepped in, he knew that Hotch knew.

Instead of being happy for them, Hotch threw down the papers he had in his hand and confronted them. A jealous, murderous look on his face. All evidence of his friend, the old Hotch, was gone. Replaced with someone meaner. Someone who didn't care if he hurt his friend or not. Hotch charged him, grabbing Derek by both sides of his jacket and pushing him up against the wall.

A deep growl trickled out of his throat as he spoke. His voice sounding like a demon doing a voice over, "you had no right!"

At first, Derek didn't react. He knew why Hotch was acting like this and he couldn't fault the guy. If Spencer had chosen Hotch, instead of him, this is how he would act. Derek just braced himself before he hit the wall. He was willing to bend a little, but he still had a breaking point.

"You know these things can't be controlled like that Hotch," he spoke clearly, and slow. Hoping to break him free of the rage.

"It could have been prevented. If you'd just stayed away from him!"

Derek took a deep breath, not wanting to fight. He could feel Spencer, even without seeing him. Derek could tell he was scared for all of them and blaming himself. Derek didn't have time to argue over something that was out of their control. And all ready too late to stop. he wanted to resolve this, deal with Hotch, then Spencer, and then his team.

"Aaron, as your friend, I'm gonna ask you to let me go. We did nothing wrong here and I know you don't want to do this."

Hotch scuffed, "my friend? If you were my friend, you would have stayed away from him. Then I could have..."

"Could have what, Hotch?! Huh, you don't want him, you're just mad that he chose me as a mate and not you," Derek growled back, putting his hands over Hotch's, trying to pry them off, "you all ready have a mate!"

Derek shoved hard, throwing Hotch back an inch or so. The entire team, excluding Rossi, was looking at them with a shocked expression. Spencer was still on edge, shrinking back to the wall and the Alpha, the mated Alpha in him, moved so he was blocking Spence with his body.

 

"No I don't!" Hotch shouted, his voice cracking at the end.

Derek heard those painful words, just moments before he felt Hotch's pain. The pain was nothing short of a nightmare. Hotch was barely holding himself together at the moment. He didn't even know how the man was still standing. The best way to describe what he was feeling as he looked at Hotch, would be of a forest. Once alive and healthy, beautiful and full of light. Now, it was dark, pitch black and freezing, dead trees in all states of rot and decay.

He physically had to take a step back as bile rose in his throat. Even the smell wasn't right. It was their bond. It, itself, was dying. This was Hotch's way of begining his drop. Because of the case at hand, he knew this was Hotch's way of snapping.

"You smell it, don't you? She left me Morgan, she left me knowing what would happen."

"She actually left?" Dave asked, in shock.

Hotch just nodded, his entire body shaking, "she left because I didn't call her before I left. I put her last on my list, instead of first."

Derek's anger for Hotch melted away as he stepped closer to him, "Hotch, you need a hospital, right now."

Hotch shook his head, "no need. I'm just going to let it happen."

"No, you won't. I'm not going to leave you to die man. I'm taking you now." Derek looked at Rossi, who just nodded. Derek dug into his jeans for the car keys and tossed them to Spencer, "baby, go with Rossi to the hospital. I will meet you there with Hotch."

Spencer looked just as shaken as Hotch was, "I don't wanna leave you."

Derek smiled, "I know baby but Rossi will be with you. Right now, I need to get him there, before he dies."

When Spencer nodded, Derek shrugged off his leather jacket and slung it around Spencer's shoulders. He would like to believe he did that to keep Spencer warm but truth was, he wanted Spencer in his jacket, that smelled like him.

"I will make sure they have everything ready when you get there," Rossi said and smiled at Spencer before they left.

"J.J., Emily, until Rossi gets back, I need you two to run point on this case. We still have a dead kid."

"Of course, I'll get in contact with the victims parents and reconnect with Garcia and handle everything," J.J. muttered, trying not to show how afraid she was.

But of course, Derek could smell it, "don't worry, I'm going to take care of him."

Hotch was just standing there, the haze of shock draped around him like a blanket. Derek knew he had a limited amount of time to get him to the hospital before too much time had passed and it would be too late. Derek slowly laid his hands on Hotch's arms, happy when no anger came out of him. But he probably used the last bit he had yelling at him.

"Come on man, we need to go."

Hotch nodded and let Derek walk them out of the station and down to the SUV. He didn't hesitate to blare the sirens, watching traffic part for them and he sped off to the hospital. Derek was just praying they would make it in time.

When he pulled the car up to the emergency side of the hospital, a hoard of nurses and doctors were all ready waiting. A stretcher that had Hotch's name written all over it stood beside them. Derek opened his door and saw Spencer and Rossi, lingering to the side. The nurses all ready throwing open the passenger side door to get Hotch out.

"He's been in and out, mumbling and I'm sure the fever has started." Derek gave them a quick update.

One nurse nodded, as another one was helping pull Hotch onto the stretcher. An IV was set up all ready, the liquids would keep Hotch hydrated and when combined with the right meds, would or could help stabilize him.

"He needs his mate. That is the safest way to balance out this drop," the doctor said.

Derek didn't hesitate to nod, "she knows and did it anyways." he watched as Hotch was wheeled away, "can you help him without her?"

"We can try. I would need to know how long he was exposed to the side effects."

"Well, he was fine last night. It had to have happened after that. So, I'd say about 4 hours, 5 at the most."

The doctor shook his head in worry, "it's risky. That is too long to go without help. Most Alphas don't make it with 2 hours under them."

"Well, he isn't most Alphas. He's strong and will make it," Derek said, believing every word.

"I hope you are right agent and rest assured, he will receive the best care here."

Derek nodded, not feeling at all better after he said that, "thank you."

"One more thing agent. I would advise you to put his so called mate under arrest. He may die, as a result of her actions. That is attempted murder at the least."

Smiling viciously, Derek nodded and wiggled his cell phone at him, "trust me doctor, that was the first thing that crossed my mind." The doctor nodded his approval, leaving Derek to his phone call. It ran two times before it was answered.

"This is SSA Derek Morgan, I need units dispatched to 1451 Kensington Lane for a Haley Hotchner."

"Yes sir, agent Morgan. What is the nature of the call?" The SWAT coordinator asked.

"The charge will be attempted murder on a federal agent. She is staying there with a miss Jessica Brooks."

"10-4 sir, we have units dispatched to that address immidately."

"Perfect, thank you."


	7. Coming Together

Vanilla & Honey  
Chapter 7- Coming Together

Spencer was feeling more anxious by the moment, watching as Hotch was wheeled away from them. They were helpless, stuck on the side lines. Somehow, he felt like this was HIS fault by choosing Derek, he had left Hotch alone. Had distracted him to the point where he forgot to attend to his duties as a mate.

"Hey kid, don't do that." Rossi said, nudging Reid's arm.

"Excuse me?"

"I know what you're doing Reid. And it's not your fault. this wasn't the first time Hotch didn't call his mate."

Spencer just sat there and listened, looking around the busy hospital. Life was never still around hospitals. Things were always in motion. He hated when things got silent. Spencer needed things to do, just like now. Being forced to wait, he spent too much time in his own head.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Dave asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"It's my fault Rossi. I knew me being here was going to be a mistake. I should have stayed away, taken a desk job."

Spencer leaned forward to put his head in his hands. It didn't matter what Rossi said. This was his fault. Maybe if he had just kept to himself, stayed with the Betas and left both Derek and Hotch alone.

"Why do you think this was your fault? Hotch has a habit of putting his work ahead of everything else."

"But why? Who puts their mate last?" Spencer asked, he could feel his heart beating rapidly.

"I can't really answer that. People mate for different reasons Reid. Most are beneficial to both and it's rare to see a mated pair, actually in love."

Spencer leaned back, but kept his eyes on the floor, "when I came to work here, it was never my intention to fall in love with Derek. I'm not sure how it even happened."

Rossi laughed, "you're not supposed to understand kid. And you don't need to explain yourselt to me. But we are a team now, you are a part of that. Hotch will be okay and we will all be able to move on from this."

Spencer pulled Derek's jacket closer to him, putting his nose inside the collar to breathe in deeply. Relieved that the smell calmed him instantly, but what he  
needed was Derek to tell him it would all be okay. But he was dealing with important things and Spencer wouldn't bother him with his own feelings of self doubt.

"Kid, are you feeling all right?" Dave asked, looking at how flushed his face was.

"Yeah, just been getting really hot these past few days. I'm not used to being cold like this."

Dave nodded, "yeah, it could just be the weather."

Spencer looked up the moment Derek turned the corner. He wanted to run to him, but stayed as he was and waited for him. A smile coming to his face as Derek gave him that heart clenching smile. Spencer glanced over at Rossi, just to see that he was also smiling. As soon as Derek was in reach, Spencer threw himself at Derek, arms going around his neck.

"Hey baby, you okay?" Derek asked, arms around his waist.

Spencer nodded and buried his face into Derek's neck, "I was just worried. Any news?"

Derek pulled back so he could talk to both of them, "not sure yet. So far, the only thing they would say is that he is alive."

"That's all?" Spencer asked.

"Yup, they don't give out much information until they are sure of what will happen."

"And Haley?" Dave asked, trying to sound concerned, which he really wasn't.

This time, Derek smiled, "oh that. Well I had SWAT pick her up. She is on a plane here now."

Spencer was confused, "uh, why? I'm sure he wouldn't want to be anywhere near her."

"Well, I had her arrested because she knowingly endangered his life and she may be the only hope they have to save him."

Rossi stood and put his jacket on, "I hope they are able to put her away for this. I knew I didn't like her for a reason."

"Don't worry, she will. After they are able to help him. The doctors should be able to sever the bond safely," Derek added, tucking Spencer close to his side.

"For now, I'm gonna go work the case. J.J. called, said she made some head way. We have the address for Mallory Ryan. She needs to explain a few things."

"Good, thank you Rossi. I'll call when we get an update."

Rossi nodded, "oh, by the way, I'm happy for you. Both of you. Maybe when this is all over, you two can take some time off."

Both of the smiled, "thanks man, I think that sounds like a good plan."

Spencer was leaning against Derek, enjoying the idea of time off from work, from this case, to be with Derek. Right now, his body was complaining something awful. He still felt hot, itchy. Like he was crawling out of his own skin.

"You all right?" Derek asked.

"Just overthinking. Worrying about Hotch and the case. There is still so much we don't know."

"They have a few leads. We need to be thinking also, trying to make sure we cover every angle of this."

"We need Hotch to make it," Spencer said quietly.

Derek sighed, "we do. But you need to stop blaming yourself baby. This was his own doing."

"That doesn't make me feel any better Derek. I'm just trying to understand why this happened."

"We may never know Spencer. Hotch is a very private person. But he will pull through. You need to believe that."

"I do," he mumbled and hugged Derek tighter, "I do."

**

Rossi and Emily knocked on the door belonging to Mallory Ryan. Both a little on edge but ready for this to end and to focus on Hotch. When the door opened, Rossi too the lead, knowing Emily was a little anxious still. 

"Yes, may I help you?" Ms. Ryan said with a smile.

That smile didn't fool Rossi though, not even for a moment. But he placed a fake smile on his face and showed her his badge, "yes ma'am. My name is David Rossi, this is Emily Prentiss, we are with the FBI."

"The FBI?" she asked, looking less shocked then a normal person would.

Rossi wanted to shout, he knew she was hiding something. He saw that look in her eyes when he said FBI. She looked like a deer caught in the head lights, "yes, the FBI. May we come in, we have a few questions."

Ms. Ryan hesitated for a moment but moved aside to let them in. Rossi surveyed the place. Everything looked nice and normal, maybe a little too normal. No personal items, no family photos or unique items that would tell him she actually lived there. Even the place itself had a fake feel to it, like no one was supposed to live there.

"So, how may I help the FBI?" Mallory asked with a smile.

"We are here concerning a Marshal Williams," Rossi flipped through the file and showed her the photo.

She put a hand over her heart, "yes, I saw that on the news the other morning. Such a terrible loss."

Emily rolled her eyes, "yes, it is awful. Can you please explain why you took Marshal to an Omega Health Clinic around the same time he was reported missing?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Yes, you do. We have your contract information on file and both of you on camera. So please, don't waste our time." Rossi countered back, no where near in the mood for this.

Mallory Ryan stayed quiet, a small smile on her face. Emily and Dave knew she was hiding information. They knew she wasn't going to talk, not unless they put pressure on her. Rossi nodded once to Emily and stepped aside, out of the way.

Emily nodded back and drew her handcuffs from her belt, grabbed Mallory's wrist and twisted her arm hard behind her back, "Mallory Ryan, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of Marshal Williams."

"No, I haven't done anything!" Mallory twisted her body, trying to get away.

"Take her to the station. Garcia is sending the Captain over with the search warrant." Rossi said tiredly, wanting nothing more than for this to be over with.

"Sure thing."

Rossi walked around, the warrant was on it's way so no need to waste anymore time. He walked slowly around each room, noticing how everything looked. Each closet empty, the furniture had never been sat on or slept in, everything was new and untouched. It was the perfect, normal house, that no one would think was suspicious. But, the one thing he did notice that was out of place, was a locked door in the hallway.

Dave jiggled the handle but aside from busting it down like Morgan did, or having the key, it wouldn't open. And not wanting to make a hospital visit for himself, he would wait to open it. Instead, he put his ear to the door and listened. Hearing nothing but his own heart beating for a few moments. He went to move but a sound inside caught his attention, a muffled sound coming from the other side of the door.

Eyes wide, Dave moved back and drew his gun, shooting the lock. The lock shattered and Rossi yanked the door open, gun still drawn and pointed into the darkness. The muffled sound was coming from the bottom of the stairs, he descended quickly but the sound had stopped. One step at a time, eyes darting from side to side, trying to see into the endless darkness of the basement.

"FBI, I know someone is down here. Come out with your hands up."

The only response he got, was another muffled sound. He moved one hand along the wall until he felt the light switch. Blinking rapidly, he saw two rows of metal cages along the back wall, like animal cages at the pound. It took him half a second to realize there were people in the cages. Bound at the wrists and ankles,a gag in their mouths that accounted for the muffled sounds.

"My name is Dave, I'm with the FBI. Please don't be afraid, we have an ambulance on the way."

Scared faced looked back at him, not believing for a moment that he was there to help them. Rossi could hear foot steps up above, he pointed his gun to the top of the stairs and waited. The whimpers behind him got louder, letting him know it could possibly be the UNSUB's partner.

"Agent Rossi?"

Dave relaxed and put his gun down, but not away, "down here Captain. We need a medic down here right away. We have three kids here, can't be over 20 years old."

Captain Monroe cursed and descended the stairs quickly, seeing the three frightened kids in cages, "Jesus Christ. I thought your tech said there were no missing persons cases open."

"She did, but look at them. Still in clean clothes, no sighs of physical abuse, that means they had to have been taken recently. No more than 24 hours ago. They aren't technically missing yet."

"I'm sick of being behind this guy agent, we need to find her partner ASAP."

Rossi put a hand on his shoulder, moving aside as the EMT's came down the stairs and attended to the kids, "we will Captain, we will."

**

Emily shook her head in disbelief as she hung up her phone. Rossi was updating her on what he had uncovered after she left. He didn't go into too much detail but he did say it was the stuff of nightmares. Now, she watched Ms. Ryan through the two-way mirror of the interrogation room. She seemed somewhat calm and collected, not worried about being arrested and charged with murder. Emily grabbed the file and entered the room, taking a seat across from her.

"I have to advise you that you have the right to a lawyer."

"I don't need one Miss Prentiss."

"Agent Prentiss," Emily corrected, "and after that phone call I just had, you might want to reconsider that. We found three boys in your basement, in cages."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Does anyone else have access to your house?"

Mallory shook her head, "no, just me."

"Then we have a problem. If no one else but you has access to the house, that tells me that you are the murderer. You kidnapped and killed Marshal Williams. Then, went to abduct three more kids."

Her facial expressions gave nothing away but Emily could tell she was worried. Mallory twisted her fingers, wouldn't meet her eyes and didn't try to deny the allegations. She was nervous, she had been caught but didn't know how to adapt. Emily had to find a way to break her, to establish a relationship with her. It was the only way.

Emily dug through the file and put the photo of the unborn pup in front of her, "see this? You knew Marshal was pregnant when you killed him, you killed him and his pup."

Mallory paled a little, just looking at the photo, unable to look but she couldn't tear her eyes away, "I didn't kill him. I would never harm someone who was pregnant."

Emily nodded, "I'm trying hard to believe you but right now, it doesn't look too good for you. You need to tell me about what happened to Marshal."

Mallory wiped away tears and turned the picture upside down so she didn't have to look at it anymore, "I took care of him. Made sure he stayed healthy for the pup, ate the right foods, got plenty of rest. Made sure to take the vitamins needed."

"Prenatal vitamins?"

Mallory nodded, "that was my job. To take care of them and any pups that were to be born. I love children Agent Prentiss, I could never harm them."

"Who would, who is working with you?"

"I-I can't, he said he would kill me if I ever said anything about him, to anyone."

Emily took her hand and squeezed it, "he can't hurt you, or them. Not if you're here."

"He promised, he told me that he wouldn't harm them. He was just trying to give me what I couldn't have," Mallory cried, unable to stop the tears that fell.

"It was the cancer, wasn't it?" Mallory nodded, "you can't have children because you were diagnosed with cancer, and he was trying to give you a baby." Emily now understood why Mallory would do such a thing.

"I lost my baby at 26 weeks. My doctor said I needed chemo or I would die, my pup too. But it ended up killing it anyways."

"I cannot imagine your pain Ms. Ryan, but forcing kids to have pups isn't right either. Nothing will replace what you have lost, not even another pup."

"I know, but I had to try. I didn't even know Marshal was dead until I saw the news. I was just told that he was gone, that he didn't work out. I never wanted to hurt anyone." Mallory insisted, trying hard not to cry again.

"I know Mallory but I need to know who "he" is. He killed Marshal, he lied and tricked you into this. He must be held accountable," Emily explained, she wasn't sure of anything, except the UNSUB needed to be caught.

Mallory nodded, "okay, I'll tell you."

**

"Agents?" Hotch's doctor asked, coming from down the hall, head to toe in blue scrubs.

Derek and Spencer stood at the same time, "yes?"

"I wanted to tell you that we were able to get Mr. Hotchner to stabilize. His mate being there helped significantly. Without her, I'm afraid he wouldn't have made it."

Relief washed over them but the realization of what could have happened weighed them down heavily, "good, that's great news." Derek said with a smile, until the doctor didn't return it, "right?"

"Yes, and no. Yes because he's out of danger for the moment but his body sustained serious damage. It will take time for him to heal, if he heals properly."

"And no because?" Spencer asked, squeezing Derek's hand.

"No, because the bond between him and his mate has all ready begun to die. And it was far from a clean and proper break. It can't be reversed, even if they wanted it to. We did give him the medication that helps support the body during a bond break, but the after effects could be dangerous."

"Dangerous how?" Derek asked, wanting to shoot Haley between the eyes for what she had done.

"His body could take years just to heal half of what he used to be, his normal self. But his heart, it was affected the most. When a bond is broken like that, it literally damages the heart," he could see the slight confusion on their faces and tried to provide a simpler explanation. "Think of all those years, memories as strings that lead into the heart. You yank those out, like she did and it leaves holes. If the bond is broken under the right medical care, we can repair them, but.."

"But, this was hardly done correctly," Spencer finished for him. Feeling even more guilty that this happened in the first place.

"Exactly, but the faster we break the bond all together, the better he will be."

Derek growled and turned to pace the floor, rubbing a hand over his head, "I'm gonna kill her."

"As much as that might appeal to me right now after what she did, it may not be necessary. Even though she cracked the bond, her body is having similar effects. She slipped into a coma, we can only hope that her body doesn't stroke out."

"Jesus.." Spencer whispered.

"She better not die. I have a cell with her name written all over it," Derek barked, putting an arm around Spencer for comfort, to comfort him or Spencer, he couldn't really decide.

The doctor smiled and shrugged, "only time will tell. Mr. Hotchner could wake at any time but no visitors until tomorrow, he is very weak and going through a lot. You two, should get some sleep while you can. He is going to need round the clock attention and care."

 

"We can't rest right now, we still have a job to do."

Derek shook the doctors hand before being left alone with Spencer. He could see the worry on his face, the tears that had yet to fall. Derek cupped Spencer's face and kissed him. "Come on baby, we have work to do." Derek said and took his hand as they walked towards the door.

Now that they knew Hotch was out of danger for the moment, it was time to put an end to this case. Rossi had called a few hours ago and gave them an update. They had arrested Mallory Ryan and found three more Omegas being held. The next step, would be meeting up with the rest of the team and finding out who the other UNSUB was.

"Derek?"

Derek blinked out of his thoughts to answer him, "sorry, what?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry baby. Just over thinking."

"About the case?"

"Yeah, and Hotch. Just want this all to be over with," He parked the car at the police station and reached over for Spencer's hand, "you okay?"

Spencer nodded, "same as you, just worried."

Derek lifted his hand and kissed the back of it, "I know, but we'll pull through. We just need to stay positive and focus."

When Spencer nodded, Derek let him go long enough to get out of the SUV and go around to help him out. Derek pulled Spencer against his body and kissed him. And like every other kiss before that one, it was perfect. When he pulled back, Spencer was breathless and hazy.

"W-what was that for?"

"Just because, seems like days since I did that and I needed it," Derek smiled and rubbed his thumb over Spencer's bottom lip, "you ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They walked inside and somehow pulled everyone's attention to them. All eyes landing on them. Instinctively, Derek pulled Spencer behind him and let his guard down just enough to show them that Spencer was his. Most of them backed off, but a few of them just watched. Stared them down and that only made Derek want to growl at everyone of them. But Spencer's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Don't, it's okay."

Derek nodded and put a hand on Spencer's lower back, gently pushing him through the gazing eyes and towards the back, where he could see Emily and Rossi. They both took a deep breath as the door closed behind them.

"Jeez, what's going on out there?" Rossi asked, glaring out the window.

"Not sure, they just keep watching us." Spencer said and took a seat at the table.

"They probably smell the new bond," Derek said, and watched the shock on Emily's face before she schooled it perfectly. Derek only believed that to be half true though, he knew why they were looking. Most of them could probably sense that Spencer wasn't a Beta and didn't fully realize it.

Emily changed the subject quickly, "so, how's Hotch?"

"Stable for the moment. They are going to sever the bond completely, the right way." Derek answered, standing behind the chair that Spencer was seated in.

"And Haley?"

Derek clenched his fists, "she fell into a coma. Apparently, she didn't realize that fracturing the bond like that, could hurt her as well."

"The bond works both ways. If it hurts one, then it would hurt the other as well. Only a moron would think otherwise."

All eyes turned to Spencer and he shrank down in the chair, thinking he over stepped by saying that until they all broke out in a fit of laughter. Derek smiling down at him with love and clear amusement on his face.

"That's true, and it's her own damn fault. Hotch will make it, he's stronger than her. If she doesn't, its her own fault in the first place. Nothing we can do about that."

"Derek.." J.J. gave a concerned look.

"It's true J.J. There is a reason the bond has to be broken medically. It's very dangerous." Emily said softly, she wasn't a fan of Haley in the first place but didn't want anything bad to happen to her, even if it was her fault.

"Well, we can't do anything about that right now. We need to focus on the case." Rossi interjected, changing the subject to one they could control.

Derek walked up to the board and quickly looked over all the information they had collected, "you said that Mallory Ryan was going to flip on her partner right?"

Emily nodded, "yes, she will. The UNSUB didn't tell her that he would kill the Omegas. She was supposed to get the pup and take care of the Omegas. Nothing about killing them." "It's clear that she is the submissive partner in this. He lied to keep her under his control. He took advantage of her when she lost her own pup," Emily added, not wanting the rest of the team to see Mr. Ryan as truly heartless.

Spencer cleared his throat, "finding the other Omegas tells us that he was trying to establish dominance over them to fufill his own sexual desire. I don't think he intended to get them pregnant but during heats they are most fertile. Rape is the main goal here, them falling pregnant was an unfortunate side effect."

J.J. nodded, surprised at how insightful he was about this, "so, we have a serial rapist with a preference for Omegas. Not easy to find. And the only reason he has a partner, is so she can take care of them and the pups. But why would he care? He doesn't seem like the caring, fatherly type."

"There could be something in his childhood that demands he take care of the pups. An abusive father or neglectful mother perhaps. Serious abandonment issues for sure. He probably isn't even aware of it." Spencer added. J.J. smiled and he knew he was somewhat helpful.

A knock at the door made Emily stand up and take the file off the table, "Mallory Ryan is ready to talk to me now. I'm going now and maybe we can make an arrest before breakfast."

"Just say the word," Derek smiled as she left.

"So, what do we do now?" J.J. asked, looking for something, anything to do.

Derek came back to sit next to Spencer, still noticing all the eyes that watched him and Spencer, "for now, we try and come up with a plan of attack in case this doesn't pan out, call Garcia. We need to do a full background on everyone in Mallory's life."

J.J. sprang into action, "good idea, calling her now."

Rossi sat down next to Derek and Spencer, watching closely. He could see a change, feel it in the air, even smell it. And the closer he got to Spencer, the stronger it became. As soon as he figured it out, a wave of molten hot air exploded from Spencer's body.

"Baby?" Derek asked, almost getting knocked back.

"Morgan, you need to get him outta here right now," Rossi warned, gun drawn and eyeing the door.

Derek looked alarmed, head darting in all directions, waiting for someone to come in and attack them, but he saw nothing. No reason for Dave to have his gun drawn. Just Spencer, was acting strange. "Dave, what the hell man?"

"Derek?" Spencer whimpered, another wave of heat coming out of him.

"Dave, put that away." Derek insisted, feeling very confused.

"Do what I say Morgan, take the side door. Get him out of here, back to the hotel."

"Tell me what's going on."

"Don't you feel it Morgan? Look at him." Dave growled, feeling himself be overtaken by his urges.

Derek studied Spencer. His face was flushed, mouth open wide to breath in deeply, sweat gathered on his forehead, hands shaking. Derek took a deep breath and it hit him, making his stomach roll and his body to harden in an instant.

"Oh fuck."

Rossi growled, and tried to blink back the images swirling through his mind, "fuck is right, get him out right now, before they swarm this place." He moved to lock the main door and pull the blinds down.

J.J. put her phone down and came up to see what the big deal was, "what's going on? Spencer?" She looked to see him doubled over in pain, clenching his stomach. 

"Reid is in heat, and Morgan needs to get him far away from the other Alphas here." Rossi said roughly.

Her eyes widened, "heat...but that would mean.."

Derek nodded and helped Spencer to stand. The moment he touched him, heat exploded out of both of them, making Derek stagger in place and Spencer gave a high pitched moan, "means he is an Omega. I'm going, now."

Rossi nodded and J.J. moved to open the back door, "take care of him Morgan."

"Don't worry," he growled, "I will."


	8. Blinding Heat

Vanilla & Honey8  
Chapter 8- Blinding Heat

Getting to the hotel was a little more complicated that Rossi made it sound. The side door was indeed clear but that was the easy part. The hard part was holding Spencer as he tried to walk. Every few feet, Spencer would double over in pain, clenching his stomach. And there was nothing Spencer could do to stop the whimpers, to stop the begging.

"Derek, it hurts." He whined, once again folded in half as another wave of unbareable heat scortched every inch of his skin. Sweat was dripping off him, one arm was holding his stomach, the other flung around Derek's shoulders, it was the only thing keeping him standing.

"I know baby. I'm trying to hurry," he re-adjusted his grip on Spencer's waist and ignored his own urges. His entire body felt like a live wire, his skin burning, aching to have Spencer flushed against him.

Derek had leaned about heats in school, but that knowlege was useless at the moment. Nothing could have prepared him for this. It was both horrifying and extremely erotic at the same time. He only had an idea of what Spencer might be feeling at the moment, he did mention he had only have soft heats before. Now, it was out in full force, demanding Derek to get inside him as soon as possible. And if Derek needed him this bad, he couldn't imagine what Spencer must be feeling.

They were halfway to the SUV, when Spencer let out an animalistic moan. Derek groaned in response, and making sure to keep himself in check until Spencer pushed against him. Spencer's body moving like he was boneless, putting one of Derek's legs in between his own, so he could roughly grind against it.

"I can't wait Derek, please don't make me," Spencer begged, his hands moving under Derek's shirt and around to squeeze his ass.

Derek growled and began to move his thigh back and forth between Spencer's legs. Glowing with immense satisfaction, as Spencer moaned loudly and gripped his ass tighter. Derek gathered him up and buried his face into Spencer's neck, smelling their scent all over him.

"Baby, please. I'm trying to hold myself back right now. You can't be sayin shit like that." He breathed heavily.

But Spencer couldn't stop, even if he wanted to. He was too far gone. The first true heat was always the worst, the most extreme. He put his mouth into Derek's neck and planed wet, hungry kisses along it, his hands moving from Derek's ass, to the front, palming his erection. As Derek moaned, hot slick poured out of him, making his boxers soaking wet.

Derek growled again and his hands came to rest on Spencer's ass. His control slipping with every touch, "Spencer, don't baby. We are out in the open."

"But I can't wait, I can't stop it. Please Derek, it hurts." Spencer whined, tearing off the jacket Derek had given him to wear and quickly unbuttoned his shirt so it flapped wildly in the cold wind, sending goose bumps down his hot skin.

For an Alpha, it was unnatural to deny their mate while in heat. It went against everything. And seeing spencer's bare chest, flushed with heat and arousal, he snapped. Derek grabbed him by the ass and lifted Spencer up to his hips, pushing his hardness against him. Spencer whimpered and locked his legs around Derek. Kissing on his neck and jaw. Derek ran his hands up Spencer's narrow back, kissing along his collar bones as he walked to the SUV.

Derek threw open the back door and slid inside quickly, with Spencer still wrapped around him. The moment Spencer laid back on the seat, Derek was on him. Grinding between his legs, squeezing his ass and feeling the wet spot on his slacks. He knew they would never make it back to the hotel, not in their present state.

Moving quickly, Derek leaned back and unbuttoned Spencer's slacks, pulling them down to rest against his thighs. The delicious smell that was trapped by Spencer's pants, was now a puff of honey smelling air, that rose up into his face. The heady smell made him sway, sucking in lung fulls of air.

"Fuck me."

His eyes popped open, gazing down at Spencer writhing in the seat. One hand on his cock, jerking quickly. The other hand pinching his nipple, making it harden even further. Derek batted his hand away and took over stroking him. Heat poured off Spencer's body, making the temperature in the SUV raise 20 degrees.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Spencer panted, his hands going to Derek's jeans, unding his belt quickly.

"I want to, but thisis your frist heat, right?"

Spencer nodded, pulling the belt all the way out and chucking it against the seat.

"That's when you're most fertile right?" And without birth control or a protection band..." he never got to finish his sentence.

"I'm on birth control," SZpencer moaned, moving to unzip and unbutton his jeans.

Derek groaned, "baby, I don't...I can't. I wouldn't want to take advantage."

"You're not!" Spencer yelled as he parted the jeans down and over Derek's cock. Letting the tips of his fingers slide up and down the hard length.

"Fuck!" Derek panted. He knew if Spencer kept this up, he wouldn't be able to say no. Derek let his finger slide down, just enough to gether some of Spencer's slick on his finger and brought it up to lick it off. The taste was almost enough to make him come. Derek grabbed both of Spencer's arms and ceased his movements.

"I'm not going to fuck you here. Not where anyone could see what's mine. But I will make you come, just so we can get to the damn hotel. Good?"

Spencer was trying to get his arms free but nodded anyways.

"Will that be enough for now?" Derek asked, moving his body into the floor board so he could get a better angle at Spencer's cock.

"Hardly. I need your come in me for it to make an impact. But it might keep me sated until we get there."

Derek growled, "good." And he took Spencer's cock into his mouth all at once. Bobbing his head up and down, rubbing his own cock against the seat. He was too tempted to fuck him right now and how easy it would be. Spencer was all ready wet, Derek's cock was out and ready. It would be too easy.

"Yes!" Spencer screamed, one hand holding onto Derek's head, the other gripping the seat as hard as he could. Trying not to swivel his hips into that amazing mouth.

Derek let his tongue snake down to get more slick before he went back to sucking him fully. He could tell Spencer was close. During a heat, it wouldn't take much to get him to come, and it wouldn't take very long either. He glanced up to see Spencer's eyes closed, mouth wide open as he moaned.

Spencer was panting hard, "yes, yes. Right there!"

Derek growled around his cock, and Spencer bust into his mouth, flowing heavily down his throat. It was the best thing he had ever tasted and he knew he could never get enough of it. Derek licked him clean and climbed up to kiss him. Getting lazy kisses from Spencer, while his own were heated and needy. Not to mention, he was still painfully hard.

"Better?" Derek asked, as he pulled back. His voice sounding like gravel.

Spencer nodded, still panting, "drive quickly. It won't take but a few minutes to come back, more intese the next time."

Derek left a half naked Spencer, laying on the back seat and climbed into the drivers seat. He started the SUV and cursed as his cock was smashed against the hard zipper of his jeans. He adjusted himself, not admitting that he gave himself a stroke or two more than what was necesary before speeding down the icy road, faster than he should have.

He cracked the window to try and get some fresh air in, not because he didn't like the smell around him, but because of how addictive it was and he needed to not crash on the way. Just as his body was starting to calm down, he felt hands on his arm. He looked over to see Spencer crawling into the passenger seat, his pants barely pulled up enough to cover his ass.

"Baby, you okay?"

"Not really, I feel it again."

Derek looked at his watch, "it's literally only been two minutes."

"I told you. I need you to come inside me or ingest it before it has a lasting affect."

Spencer's very literal, technically correct words, just sounded like dirty talk to Derek. He groaned and leaned back to try and relieve the pressure in his low back. They just needed to last 10 minutes to the hotel.

"Almost there."

Spencer's body betrayed him, enough though ne nodded at Derek. He moved over and put his hands in Derek's lap. Once again lightly brushing over the head of his cock, as his jeans were still unbuttoned.

Derek groaned, "baby, just ten.."

"I can't Derek, I'm sorry, I have to do it. I need it. Just keep driving."

Derek gripped the wheel until his shoulders ached from it and it still didn't help as Spencer's hands pulled his cock all the way out. He fully expected the stroking, but the SUV swerved when he watched Spencer dip his head down low, sucking his cock into Spencer's mouth.

"Fuck!" He groaned, trying to regain control of the SUV, "baby, please!!"

Spencer pulled back, "I need to Derk, just drive as fast as you can."

The moment Derek felt Spencer's mouth once more, his foot slammed down on the gas pedal. One hand moved to fist Spencer's hair, slowly pushing his head up and down. He could feel Spencer moaning all around him, making him leak. Spencer sucked harder, "right there baby boy. Right now!" Derek was amazed by how close Spencer got him, especially since Spencer said he was a virgin, in all things. That included sucking dick.

His orgasm was torn from him, making his eyes roll back in his head, "fuck!!"

Spencer was also moaning, drinking every drop as his own orgasm swept over him. Making the inside of his slacks a stickier mess. When he was sure he got every drop, he pulled back and collapsed against the seat. His heat momentarily disapating.

As Derek tried to slow his eratic breating and heart beat, he put himself away and let off the gas. He felt so much better and glancing at Spencer half asleep in the seat, he knew his mate felt the same way. From that point, the hotel wasn't too far away. He finally pulled intot he parking lot and shut off the SUV.

Derek quickly got out and moved to the other side of the SUV to open Sencer;s door and a new rush of heat blazed towards him. He groaned and his body reacted once again, not caring that he had just came moments ago. He grew hard and ready. Spencer was sweating again but didn't wake up when Derek scooped him up and kicked the door closed. He moved quickly to the elevator and with each step, Spencer's body grew hotter. It was a struggle to get the card out of his pocket without dropping Spencer but he managed and pushed open the door.

He placed a whimpering Spencer on the bed and made sure to lock every lock, the took his belt from his pocket and looped it around the handle. Next, he pushed a large dresser against the door. Nothing was going to come through that door, if it did, it would be hell on earth. Derek called the front desk and spoke quickly once it was answered.

"Yes, I'm in room 410," Derek spoke harshly, loosing his breath as heat flickered towards him.

"Yes sir, I was just going to call you. Do you have everything you need?"

Derek should have been surprised, but he knew the heat was impossible to ignore, "uh, I'm not really sure."

"There is a closet with everything you may need. We keep stocked, just in case. I will make sure to clear your floor and prohibit anyone from entering."

"Thank you." Derek hung up the phone, looking over, he could see that Spencer was almost ready. While he had been busy locking up, Spencer had dug into the bed, the blankets moved into a circle, with a hole in the middle and he laid right in the center. His shirt was now all the way off and one hand was in his slacks. It would only be a few moments before they both got caught up once more.

Derek took off his gun belt and placed it on the TV stand. Far enough away so no "accidents" happened but close enough just in case someone came in. He didn't care if it was family, a team member or a total stranger. He would shoot whoever came inside, without question. He quickly moved to investigate the closet. He found food, water, more blankets and pillows and a mountain of sex toys.

He scooped up the blankets and carried them to the bed. He realized that Spencer had started to nest all ready and would need more blankets. Next, he went to grab the food and water, placing them on the gorund between the beds. Last were the sex toys. He kenw Spencer would need sex, but he didn'twant to take advatage of him like that. Spencer was very vulnerable right now. He would want sex from him, he would beg for it. But after, what if he regretted it? Derek knew he wouldhave to get better control over himself.

Derek dumped the pile of toys on the messy, slept in bed from the night before and turned to see Spencer moving as he let out a moan. Spencer was thrashing on the bed, working quickly to get his slacks and boxers off. Derek couldn't tear his eyes away at the sight of him naked once again. This time, his body glowed, like the sun was under his skin. Derek licked his lips and watched his mate with hungry, predatory eyes.

Spencer's eyes finally opened and he looked around, blinking rapidly until his eyes landed on Derek, "where are we?"

"We are at the hotel. How you feelin baby?"

"Better than before, but I'm getting hot again. What all happened?" He asked, licking over dry lips.

Derek grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to him. With as much as he was sweating, he would need it, "drink this. What do you remember?"

"I remember some of the car but it's all sort of hazy," Spencer opened the bottle and drank deeply, finshing nearly half of it before looking at Derek, who was just staring at him, his eyes dark, "what?"

Derek realized he'd been staring and blinked a few times, trying to clear his mind of watching the way drops of water slid down the long column of his throat. He was feeling the effects of the next coming wave, having Spencer naked, on a bed, waiting for him, wasn't helping.

"Sorry, just getting distracted. It didn't go too far in the car, but it was enough s I could get you back here. Gave us both a little time to think."

Spencer looked down, seeing how very naked he was, in a nest full of blankets and how very clothed Derek still was, "looks like I haven't done much thinking at all."

Derek smiled, "not too much. But if it makes you feel better, you waited until we got inside before you got naked."

Spencer blushed, but didn't feel the need to cover up, "thank God for small favors I guess. I know we haven't had any time to talk about much, this included, but I don't want...I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked, unable to keep his eyes from roaming all over him.

"I mean, I didn't expect my first heat this soon. I'm almost certain it was triggered by me being around so many Alphas. But I never thought I would have anyone around for it."

Derek understood and gave a smile as he knelt on the floor between the beds, "well, I am here. And I do remember you saying you were on birth control," Derek smiled again as Spencer blushed, "but, I wanted to be certain."

"Of what?"

"If you wanted me for this. If not, I won't be mad and I totally understand. We...I....or you, can just use these instead." Derek motioned to the bed full of toys.

As he glanced at the toys, his body pulled another pulse of heat from him. Their first encounter in the SUV was fading quickly and he wanted to talk before he only had sex on his mind. "Uh, during my soft heat, toys were very necessary. I didn't want anyone, I didn't trust anyone not to take advantage of me."

"I know but I'm only here to help. If you want me. But I won't do anything unless you tell me right now. Before it takes over again, you need to tell me. Because I might need to leave."

Derek was inching closer, now right against the bed, both hands gripping Spencer's ankles. He dipped his head to kiss the insides of them, watching as Spencer closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Derek knew he was distracting Spencer but he couldn't help it. He wanted this.

"Derek.." Spencer groaned, he was feelign it. The moment Derek touched him, it was decided for him, "I want you."

"You do?" Derek asked, his voice an octave lower and sounding very deep.

"Yes!" 

That's all he had time to say before a wave of heat washed over him. So hot and needy, it made them both harden in an instant. Spencer's eyes dialated so wide, all Derek could see was that beautiful honey color.

**

Hotch blinked slowly a few times. Haze that covered his eyes, felt like spider webs. The more he blinked, the more tangled he became. The only thing he knew, was that he was alive. He knew this because of the waves of pain that wracked his entire body. But, nothing hurt as much as his heart did. It felt like it had been filet , muscles and veins stripped off until it was raw and damaged.

He ordered his arms to move, trying to rub at his face, but nothing happened. NOw, he couldn't see or move. The only thing he could do was hear, the loud beeping all around him. the last thing he remembered, was being at the police station. Then it all goes blank. The more he tried to remember, the louder that beeping became.

"Agent Hotchner, you need to relax."

He couldn't tell one way or another who's voice that was but it didn't sound familiar, "who's there?"

"I'm your doctor. You are in the hospital and your body has been under immense amouts of stress. You need to relax and remain calm."

"Why don't my eyes work?" He tried to lift his arm again, but got nothing, "why can't I move at all?"

The doctor put a hand on his arm, "don't panic agent. It's just the medicine I gave you, to help break the bond. Some of the side effects can inhibit body movement temporarily."

Hotch heard the words but his mind couldn't process it. He thought that Haley had broken their bond all ready, he had felt it the moment it happened. He had never read up on it before, because when two people mated, it hardly ever broke.

"I thought...didn't she break it?"

"No, she fractured it, badly. To be honest, and I'm only telling you this so you understand how gentle you have to be with yourself, she nearly killed you, both of you."

"Is she here?" Hotch asked, tyring to open his eyes but it felt like they were glued shut.

"Yes, she is. But when agent Morgan sent someone to her house, they found her collapsed on the floor. At the moment, she is in a coma."

"Will she even make it?" Hotch asked.

The doctor sighed heavily, "that's impossible to say at the moment. Your body recieved the most damage but you are far stronger than she is. We have the best doctors here and medicine but now it's a waiting game."

Hotch was trying to feel something for her, anyting that might indicate he was still in love with her but the only thing he found was emptyness. A dark hole, he could tell she was the missing piece, but he felt no pain emotionally. Was it because of the meds, or had he all ready accepted thef act that he was no longer mated?

"I need to see my team," he asked, more like demanded.

"One of them is in the waiting room as we speak. I'll send him in, he has been quite worried about you."

A smile came to his face. Even being parcially blind and paralized, he was excited. He knew just who the doctor was speaking of and hope flared through him. He knew it must be Spencer. Perhaps he changed his mind, just as Hotch had dreamed it. Maybe Spencer actually wanted hhim now, and that's why he wasn't upset over the broken bond.

Hotch willed his eyes to open, just so he could see that angelic face and those beautiful hazle eyes. But they just wouldn't work. So, he listened. He heard the door open and light foot steps, but the moment he inhaled, there was no honey smell, not even the slightest hind of vanilla.

"Dave...what?" Where is he?" Hotch asked, trying hard not to panic and hoping that everything was all right.

"Where is who?" Dave asked, nodding to the doctor to let them have a moment alone.

"You know who, where is he? Why isn't he Spencer here?"

Dave let out a sad sigh, he didn't want to be the one to break the news but here he was, without any choice. "He isn't coming Aaron, at least not right now."

"Why not, doesn't he care about me at all?" Hotch almost whined, feeling his throat tighten with emotion.

"Of course he does," he assured him, not all together sure that Aaron even remembered that Morgan and Reid were all ready mated. "Aaron, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember being at the station and working the case. Then waking up here." Hotch said, honestly not knowing how this could relate to Spencer not being around.

"Look, maybe we should wait until you're out of the woods to have this talk."

Hotch turned in the direction that Dave was standing. He could tell something was wrong. He could smell it in the air, and he could also smell something else, but he just couldn't place the odd smell.

"No, tell me now," he demanded.

Rossi sighed, "the only thing I'm going to say, is that it's about Morgan. You can get mad all you like, but I'm not going to be responsible if you go into another drop."

Hotch did his best to think back to his last memory at the station. He dug into the deepest parts of his mind, realizing that he had gelt angry, betrayed. And now, he knew why. He knew what that other smell was that lingered around Dave. His heart clenched tight, so tight it hurt to breathe. Morgan and Reid, had mated. Not fully, so no intercoarse yet, but more than halfway bonded.

Tears dripped down hisf ace and he couldn't stop them or even wipe them away, "oh God, no."

"Aaron.." Dave started but was cuff off by the alarming sounds of all the moniters beeping like crazy. Light flared and all at once, Hotch started flailing around on the bed. "Aaron!"

Before Dave could touch him, the doors to his room swung open and nurses and doctors filled it within seconds. He was backed into a corner, watching them go to work on him, "what's happening?" Dave demanded.

His question wasn't answered until they got Hotch to settle down and the blaring noise to stop. Hotch's doctor came over to speak with him.

"What happened?" Dave asked again.

"No, you tell me what happened agent. He went from being stable, to having a damn heart attack within five minutes."

Daves eyes widened, "he had a heart attack?"

The doctor nodded, "yes, a massive one. Now, answer me."

"He asked a question about our team. I didn't give him details but he figured it out on his own."

"I really don't care what you said, he was in critical condition before this. You'll be lucky if he recovers from this at all. You need to leave, visiting hours are suspended until I say otherwise." The doctor backed him out of the room.

Dave just watched through the glass, unable to help, as everything around them fell apart.


	9. Gross Negligence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT LADIES...ITS BEEN AN ODD YEAR BUT I STILL HOPE YOU ARE ALL STILL INTERESTED IN THIS STORY...HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU...
> 
> LOVE YALL

Vanilla & Honey  
Chapter 9

Rossi was at a complete and utter loss. At this point, he wasn’t even sure if he was helping. If you call telling your boss, your bed ridden boss, suffering from a drop, that the Omega he’s been fawning over, had taken another mate, the mate being your boss’ right hand man and friend, if you could call that helping…they he helped so much already. He knew bringing it up had been a bad idea, even before he actually brought it up. Sure, Hotch had ultimately filled in the blanks himself, but that didn’t make him feel better.

Getting kicked out of the hospital wasn’t ideal either. He hadn’t helped there, he couldn’t help away from there. He was just at a loss, drawing a blank. His friend, probably his best friend was dying, slowly, painfully and alone. Hotch had been so hopeful when he thought he was Spencer, when he wasn’t…it crushed him, all the way. The kid being there for him, was Hotch’s last leg, and Rossi had kicked it right out from under him.

Some friend he was…

The only thing he could, was head back to the station. Even with everything in his body, his blood, his heart, his respect and love for Hotch told him to go protect his hurt Alpha, to be there always…he couldn’t. He wouldn’t risk giving Hotch another heart attack. What he could do, was solve this case, catch the bad guy like he was supposed to, like Hotch would want and need him to. Normally the reins would fall to Morgan, being the only other Alpha, but he was indisposed at the moment. How could he go back to work and tell J.J. and Emily that Hotch was worse off now…that he caused more problems? 

He just didn’t know anymore…he was slowly losing the confidence he had.

Taking a deep breath, squaring his shoulders, head up high, he opened the door to the police station and walked in. Now was the time to work, the doctors could help Hotch,   
Morgan would help Reid, and he was here to help Marshall Williams and his fallen pup. It was the least he could do and he would succeed. The station wasn’t as tense as it was earlier, having the only two Alpha’s gone would do that, gave the station a faux feeling of balance and security. There was no way Rossi would let the officers off so easily, not after all the trouble they’d caused.

He walked tall, head up high and found J.J. sitting in the conference room. She was usually picture perfect, immaculate in all things. But now…this wasn’t the woman he knew. She wasn’t an agent right now, she was a worried friend. Rossi could see the clothes she still wore from last night, uncombed hair, bloodshot eyes… it was bad. Cups of coffee littered the large table in front of her, including the gruesome pictures, yes, the pup included in all his horrific nightmares. It was pinned up on the white board, right in the middle for everyone to see.

Rossi smiled sadly and opened the door. J.J. raised her head and he could see the fresh tears as she forced a smile and “pretended” to rub her eyes. He gave her a nod of respect, at least in all her pain over this, she still managed to show up every day, to look at those awful pictures and not get sick. She had more of his respect than an army of officers, any day of the week.

“Hey kiddo, how’s it goin?”  
J.J. gave a heartbroken laugh as she shook her head. “Not so good Rossi. I’m getting no where with the parents. Marshal was a great kid. He didn’t apply to any colleges on early admission, never once mentioned a boy or girl from school, or outside of it. Nothing is making sense right now and I can’t…” she hiccupped, took a deep breath and gave another forced smiled.

Rossi nodded. “I know this may sounds like a load of shit, but you really are making a difference by being here right now. Even if it doesn’t feel like you are making any lead way. Just being here, going over every detail, is worth so much to the parents, to Marshall and his baby.”

J.J. didn’t hold back her whimper. She cried for a few minutes, dried her eyes and gave a real smile. “You’re right, it doesn’t feel like I’m getting anywhere, but you’re right about the parents. I’m doing this for Marshall and his family. That makes getting no where worth it. But we need other options Rossi, if we hope to catch his killer.”

“Emily will get him Jennifer. Her lead is the best we have. I’m confident she will get us what we need to know to nail this bastard.” He laughed when she smiled. “But don’t give up on me, I need you right now.”

“I know, I’m trying to reel it in and not let my emotions fall all over the place. It’s just so hard, being a mother, then seeing that…” she pointed to that picture. “I don’t want to look at it anymore.”

“Then why did you put it up?” he asked softly.

“To remind myself why we are here. To remind them,” she looked at the incompetent officers. “To remind them. If Marshall was forced to get pregnant and held against his will, killed like an animal, then we will be forced to witness it all. We will share his pain, take off the burden for him. He is just a baby Dave….”

“Yes he is.” He had so much gratitude and respect for her right now. She was so brave, kind, she was a great person, to everyone, even the dead. “I promise you Jennifer, that we will get this guy. If we have to stay here all damn year, we will get the guy to is doing this.”

“Promise?” She asked in a huff, tears threatening to spill out again.

Rossi extended his hand to her and she took it, her hands shaking and ice cold. He gripped it hard and kissed the back of it. “I promise.” They shared a smile, real one, for what seemed like the first time in days. “Now, I’ll wait for Emily. We can’t do anything until she gets back. You should head back to the hotel and clean up a little bit.”

J.J. laughed, looking at her appearance. “It’s not THAT bad…is it?”

Rossi laughed. “Sweetie, it really is. You need a moment to think about what we talked about. Have a shower, some real food, a nap even and I will call you as soon as Emily gives us any information.”

“I don’t know…that doesn’t seem like a good way to spend out time right now.”

“It’s not really. And if this was anyone else, I’d tell them to suck it up,” he winked when she laughed. “But you need this. You will see something you missed if you have fresh eyes and a clean mind. Don’t think about what was lost, think about the peace you can bring the family, to Marshall and his pup, when we get this guy.”

J.J. stood up and grabbed her jacket. “I’m sorry…”

Rossi stood up and held his hand up, stopping the apology. “Don’t, I understand. You have no need to say sorry Jennifer.”

Instead of leaving with a smile, she started to cry, throwing herself into his arms. Rossi sighed heavily, trying to keep his own emotions under control. Only one person in their   
team could break down at any given time, and with three people out, he had to be strong. He wrapped her up and held her close, repeating soothing things into her ear and rubbing her back like a father, or brother would do.

“It’s okay, I promise. We, you will get this guy.”

J.J. backed up. “Yes we will.”

Without another word, she put he jacket on and left. Rossi had to clear his throat, swallowing the unwanted emotions. He wouldn’t break down, he couldn’t break down, he couldn’t… he repeated over and over until he was breathing normally, eyes no longer wet with unshed tears. He was so wrapped up in trying to get himself under control, he didn’t hear the door opening behind him.

Rossi jumped and turned around, seeing Emily with a startled face. He laughed, “wow, you snuck up on me Emily.”

She laughed and came forward. “I’m sorry, I called your name and assumed you heard me.”

He shook his head. “Is everything okay?”

She nodded, looking around the room. “Where is J.J.?”

“I sent her back to the hotel for an hour or so. She was losing it.”

Emily nodded in understanding. “Good, she needs it. When she comes back, she’ll be better than ever. Did you see Hotch at the hospital?”

Rossi nodded sadly. “I did. They managed to stabilize him and he woke up.”

“That’s great!” she said excitedly until Rossi didn’t smile. “Isn’t that great?”

“No, it is. Until he asked about Spencer…”

Her eyes widened. “He didn’t remember, did he?”

He shook his head. “No, he thought I was Spencer and when he asked what happened…he figured it out and it caused a heart attack.”

She gasped, a hand over her mouth. “Oh God, is he okay?”

Rossi shook his head. “I don’t know honestly. The doctor was angry I agitated him and pretty much kicked me out and isn’t allowing any visiting hours right now. I didn’t know that it would cause a heart attack, I didn’t think he wanted the kid so much.”

“I didn’t either to be honest. I thought it was just an Alpha male pissing contest between Morgan and Hotch. I guess we were both wrong. Morgan is now mated, and Hotch isn’t handling that well at all.”

“No, he really isn’t. But we can’t change that right now, or help them. Morgan has Reid and Hotch has some of the best doctors in the world. They will all be okay, as long as we solve this case for them. Did Mallory Ryan tell you the name of her partner?”

Emily groaned. “No, she didn’t. Still too afraid. What I don’t get is why though…she is in a Police Station…they couldn’t get to her here..unless….”

His eyes bugged out, everything falling into place all at once. “We thought it might be someone in the department, but that would be too risky. But it fits, she wouldn’t be worried about an outsider coming in to get her, unless he was already in here.” Rossi looked out of the glass that separated the briefing room with the main floor of the building. He now suspected ever male officer.

“What do we do? We don’t have time to go through them all.”

“No, we don’t. She needs to tell us his real name. You want me to take a crack at her?” He offered.

Emily sighed heavily, “yes please, I think I’m about shot right now. After everything…”

He patted her shoulder and took the case file. “Come on kid, I can talk to her and you can watch. Two will be better than one, make her sweat a little.”  
Emily smiled, “let’s go.”

Rossi followed her down the hall and towards the interrogation room. When he put in the 6-digit code and the door opened, they saw Mallory Ryan laying face first on the floor.   
Her face had been beaten, probably with just a fist, maybe a kick or two. Rossi rushed in while Emily called for help. He put Mallory’s head in his lap and checked her pulse, it was faint, but it was there.

“Hand on, we have help coming!” he shouted, coving a massive cut to her right cheek with his hand. When her eyes opened he gave a tight smile. “Just hold on, please.” They couldn’t lose her, she was their ONLY lead in this case. If she died, it would be over, but whoever the UnSub is, knew that. It was someone on the force. 

“Please…” Mallory whispered, her voice cracking.

He bent down to try and get a better idea of what she was talking about. “What…”

“Meeks…” she whispered, when she hiccupped, blood oozed out the side of her mouth.

“Meeks?...” he said to himself, more than to her. He knew that name…when it came to him, his eyes widened. Meeks, Justin Meeks, the officer that disrespected J.J. and how Hotch   
almost killed. He was their UnSub. “Justin Meeks?”

She nodded.

“Justin Meeks did this to you? Is he your partner?” he looked out the door to see paramedics and cops rushing towards the room. “Is he?” he looked back down. 

Mallory Ryan nodded once more before her eyes closed.

Rossi could still feel her pulse, but he was losing her. When help came, they pushed him aside and immediately went to work trying to save her life. Rossi backed out of the room, rubbing his blood-soaked hands on his jacket. When he saw Emily in the corner, he grabbed her arm and didn’t say a word until they were alone.

“Rossi?”

“Justin Meeks. That’s what she said. He beat her up and he is her partner.”

“Isn’t that the little shit that Hotch…”

Rossi shushed her when an officer passed by. “Yes Emily, the very same guy. We have to be careful, they will jump us before we get to him.”

“We need to get him Dave, getting to Mallory was risky in a house full of cops and Fed’s. We can’t let him get away with this.” 

Rossi put a hand on her shoulder. “We won’t, we are going to act like nothing is wrong, play if off like she hurt herself, so she couldn’t confess. We are gonna get the cops, and   
Meeks to relax, to think we have no leads. And then we get him.”

Emily was having a hard time not marching into the offices and shooting Justin Meeks between the eyes, to hurt him like he hurt Marshall Williams and Mallory Ryan, but Rossi, as always, was right. It was the best way to get him without risking anyone else’s lives in the process.

“Fine. But if I even see a smile on that smug bastard’s face, I’m going to shoot him between the eyes.” She was not joking, she wasn’t playing around, if he smiled, even once, even if it was that annoying smirk, she would kill him.

“Agreed, now let’s form a story and make him feel safe, just so we can take it away from him.”

Emily’s smile was nothing if not sadistic. “Good. Where do we start?”

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

As Derek kissed up his legs, he could feel them shaking uncontrollably. Spencer hadn’t stopped moaning for a second, not even to take another breath and start over, no, he writhed on the bed, legs spreading wide and Derek could see slick pouring out of him, soaking the middle of Spencer’s nest, his thighs and his tight hole. The higher up he kissed, the louder his growl became. 

He was losing Spencer fast, the urgent and undeniable lust overcoming him, dragging him deep under the water, unable to surface again until his needs were met. His brain checked out, becoming a creature of pure basic instinct. He wanted sex, and that’s all he would want. And he wanted HIM to be the one to give it to him.

“Alpha…please.” Spencer begged, spreading his legs wider to entice him.

Derek growled against Spencer’s boney hip, giving it a little nip before he spoke. And when he did, Derek couldn’t even recognize his own voice. It sounded like a demon in a horror movie. His body shook as Spencer referred to him as Alpha, nothing would ever make him as happy as hearing that word from his Omega’s beautiful mouth. Nothing. Not even I love you. It didn’t even compare.

“What do you need my little Omega?” He asked, voice sounding like he swallowed a handful of glass and nails. But if effected his Omega. Spencer tossed his head back onto the bed, arched that beautiful body and that delicious slick gushed out, all for him. Derek had never seen anything so sexy in his entire life. Spencer was flushed with sweat, his hair a wild mess from running his hands through it, pulling at it. His lips were a light red color, from biting them and licking them over and over. “You need my knot?”

“So bad Alpha, please.” Spencer begged, spreading his legs obscenely wide, feeling slick flowing out of him and that wonderful bonding smell. It just made it ten times worse. He wanted his Alpha so bad, he could feel the heat taking over, claiming him. He didn’t want to be delirious with need before he could feel Derek sliding into him.

Derek gave a predatory grin and squeezed his hips until Spencer undulated against the bed. “Such a good little Omega, you beg so pretty for me baby. I can’t tell you how sexy you look right now. You sure you want my Knot? I could use one of those big toys instead.”

Spencer shot up off the bed, hurling himself at Derek, only to be stopped by the brick wall that was his chest. Derek hadn’t moved an inch where he was kneeling on the floor. 

Spencer hit his chest, trying to knock him off balance so he could get on top and fuck Derek himself, so he wouldn’t have to wait. But Derek was having none of that.

“Please Derek!” He screamed, moving to grind himself against Derek’s front because he wasn’t getting what he wanted, what he needed. “I don’t want toys, I want you. I want it bad, before the heat takes me. I wanna feel you towering over me, stretching me open and making my body ache in pleasure, I want to watch as you slick yourself up and push inside my pliant body.”

He was seeing stars…a little of out if with Spencer talking so nasty like. He could see everything Spencer had mentioned, he could taste it. And he wouldn’t, couldn’t ignore the fact that Spencer wanted him to pop his cherry, instead of using the toys. Derek put a hand on Spencer’s neck, stilling his body entirely. Those honey eyes wide and hopeful. It was such a cliched position. Dominant, Alpha Derek, squeezing the Submissive Omega Spencer until he complied. It wasn’t what you thought, but it kinda was and they both loved it. 

“Little Omega…” Derek breathed heavily, squeezing his neck, just over the special place on his neck, below his ear, his spot, where his mark would go. He rubbed his lips lightly over it, hearing Spencer sigh deeply, shuddering against him. The authority in his voice, calmed Spencer enough for him to listen. “Lay back for me pretty boy, and I’ll give you everything you need.”

Derek watched Spencer’s eyes blow up wide as he laid back against the bed. His entire body shaking, covered in sweat and slick, he was perfect. Derek stood and kicked off his boots, shucking off his shirt and he loved the sharp breath Spencer took. Those hazel eyes roaming wickedly all over his chest. He loved that his mate found him attractive, loved how much he wanted him. He watched Spencer’s hands move to his body, slowly heading to his aching cock. Derek shook his head no.

“Derek please…”

Derek shook his head again. “No Omega, your pleasure is mine and I know what you need, when you need it. Keep those sexy hands away from that, it’s mine. You flash those beautiful eyes on me and watched me undress for you.”

Spencer rose up on his elbows, licking over his lips as he watched. He wanted to please his Alpha, and if he wanted Spencer to watch him, then Spencer would watch him.  
“Good Omega.” Derek praised, see him shake over what he said. Derek took his belt off first, then slowly shimmied out of his jeans. He crawled between Spencer’s split legs in just   
his boxers, running his rough, calloused hands up Spencer’s creamy, silky thighs. Derek leaned forward, bracing one arm on the bed beside Spencer’s head. He was so close, when 

Spencer’s next heat wave came, it came like hurricane. Heat blasted out of his small body so hard, it pushed Derek back a step, sliding against the sheets. He growled and smashed his body against Spencer’s. He found those pouting lips and kissed him hard, thrusting his tongue deep into his mouth, growling when Spencer’s tongue met his and they swirled together. 

Spencer’s hands were on Derek’s back, nails digging in so hard Derek could feel the skin on his back tearing and it only made it so much better. He wanted to be bloodied, wanted to ache and hurt, he wanted Spencer to be spent and he wanted it to be perfect. Derek ground himself against Spencer’s cock, the moment he did, Spencer screamed into his mouth, pushing his small hips up to meet Derek’s.

He broke the kiss, panting as he inhaled the bonding smell and Spencer’s heat, the slick added to it…it was too much. Derek forced his hand into Spencer’s hair and made him look into his eyes. The other hand moved down, roughly tugging his boxers down his legs to kick them to the side. He watched those eyes widen as he put his naked body flushed with Spencer’s.

“Alpha…” Spencer pleaded, whined, begged. He scratched his back harder, smelling the blood welling to the surface. Heat flashed in Derek’s eyes and instead of that lovely dark brown color, it was pitch black, as black as the night sky. “It hurts Alpha, it hurts so much,” he cried, trying to get Derek to rub against him once more.

Derek’s face softened, “I know love, I can feel it.” He let Spencer’s hair go and his fingers trailed down his small body until they were rubbing between his slick legs. Circling his tight hole, gathering slick and adding it to his hole. He looked Spencer in the eyes and slowly slid two fingers deep inside his pliant body.

“Yes!” Spencer moaned, his eyes closed, and his body bucked upwards as Derek’s fingers slid in deeper.

“Good baby?” Derek asked, moving back enough to watch his thick fingers get swallowed by Spencer’s greedy hole. He angled his fingers up until he watched Spencer jolt like he stuck a fork in a toaster. “There it is baby.” Derek growled. He teased his prostate mercilessly, until Spencer was a shuddering mess. Derek knew Spencer didn’t need to be   
stretched, but he wanted to do it for him. He pulled his fingers out and brought them up to Spencer.

“You wanna taste?”

Spencer eagerly nodded and sucked on his own slick. Seeing Derek’s eyes darken further. He licked at them like he would if Derek’s cock was in his mouth and he soaked up the praise from his Alpha.

“Good Omega, nice and sticky isn’t it?” He watched Spencer nod. He withdrew his fingers and leaned down to kiss him again, this time much deeper, chasing the sweet honey like taste in his mouth. Derek grabbed Spencer’s hand and moved it to his cock. Spencer took on quickly, rubbing him fast and twisting his wrist when he reached the head.

“Just like that little Omega,” Derek praised as he kissed down to lick over Spencer’s hard nipples. “You wanna guide me in?” he asked with a grin.

Spencer nodded quickly. “We need to hurry Der, I’m losing control right now.”

He could smell it, a fresh wave of honey blasted him in the face. Derek breathed it in, closing his eyes as he felt Spencer moved his cock right onto his little hole. His cock was slicked up instantly from Spencer being so wet. He fisted Spencer’s hair again and jerked his neck to the side. Spencer knew what he was going to do, he whimpered and bared his neck. “Good Omega.”

When Derek felt himself get sucked inside Spencer’s tight heat, his eyes rolled back in his head and he sucked in a large gulp of breath. “FUCK!” he shouted, he was tight, so fucking tight.

“Alpha…” Spencer screamed as he impaled himself inside. He pushed down, getting more of Derek’s cock inside of him, he shuddered when his blunt head pushed into his over sensitive prostate. A little of the heat haze faded, enough so he could hear Derek cursing and panting. “Mate me Derek.”

Derek growled and pushed his hips back, he sucked on Spencer’s ear as he thrusted back in, hard and rough, so deep he had to grip Spencer tighter so he didn’t move up the blankets. “Yes baby!” he moaned, pulling back out slowly only to shove himself fully back inside. He opened his eyes to look at Spencer writhing under him, panting hard, those eyes cast a far down as he could without moving his head. Spencer’s long legs wrapped around his hips, that perfect, tight little hole eating up his cock.

“Harder Alpha, I need you harder…” Spencer begged, half out of his mind with lust. He couldn’t even remember his own name, let alone his Alpha’s name. He demanded it of him, he needed it and like a good Alpha, he obliged.

Derek’s hand left the death grip on Spencer’s delicate hips, to grab his luscious thigh and pull his leg up higher, getting a deeper angle. He pistoned his hips forward, snapping them hard and fast, like his Omega begged of him. Sweat from Spencer’s overly hot body was making him sweat, and Spencer was drenched, in sweat and slick. It was a giant sticky mess and he bathed in it. He could feel the slick sliding down over his balls, getting his cock even wetter.

“Alpha…alpha…” Spencer chanted, his body too hot and not hot enough. His Alpha was close but not as close as he needed him, something was missing…he knew what it was… “I need to come...”

Derek growled, releasing his leg to quickly pump Spencer’s hard cock. Derek was already ready to bust so deep inside of him, he’d be digging come out for days. But his body, his Alpha made him hold on until Spencer reached his pleasure. His other hand still fisted Spencer’s hair, he couldn’t take his eyes off that mating spot, he needed it.

“Right there Alpha…God, I feel it…please...” he cried, sobbed, chanted his name over and over, scratching every part of Derek’s body he could reach as he pounded hard into him and it wasn’t enough.

Derek started to pant, he pulled Spencer’s hair hard and fucked into him at blinding speed. He wanted to watch his cock impale his little Omega, but he needed to do something first, he needed to bite him, mark him as his and only his. “I feel it too baby boy, come for your Alpha.” He ordered as his knot caught on the rim of Spencer’s hole, forcing its way inside his tight body.

Spencer’s body shook violently. He was screaming as he orgasm was ripped from his body. He came hard and thick all over Derek’s hand and shot up his chest. Spencer managed a blush but then Derek was pushing in harder, chasing his own orgasm. He was almost out of it, too fucked to care but he did, he cared so much about him.

“Come for me Alpha, fill me up with your come…”

Derek screamed, orgasm blasting right over him. “Oh Spencer!!” he chanted, filling him to the brim with his seed, his knot sealing them together as he came deep inside him, he forced Spencer to look away from him and bit the side of his neck, right on that spot. Spencer screamed, and Derek felt him coming again, panting and begging. Derek bit hard, drawing the sweet taste of his blood, licking over the scent mark with his tongue. 

His hips slowed, and he slowly released the flesh between his teeth. Licking over it numerous times, sucking on it, kissing it. He shallowly pumped his cock in and out, he could feel his knot catching inside of Spencer’s body, unwilling to let him move very far out of him.

Spencer gave a heavy sigh….

Derek released his grip on his hair and turned to see those lust blown eyes. He was wrecked. A sleepy, satisfied smile on his lips. Derek grinned and gave a similar smile, nuzzling 

Spencer’s reddened lips. “Hey…” he said finally as Spencer smiled at him.

“Der…” he said sleepily…almost out of it, after coming so hard and finally being knotted, his body was ready to rest, as much as he wanted to cuddle with Derek, he wouldn’t be able to for very long.

Derek moved them, so they were on their sides, his knot still keeping them locked together. He gathered Spencer up in his arms and watched the energy leave his body. “You okay?”  
Spencer nodded, nuzzling Derek’s sweat slicked chest.

Derek kissed his forehead, exhaustion taking over quickly. “I love you baby boy. Sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Spencer hugged him closer, kissing lazily over his chest. “Love you too Alpha.”

Derek grinned like an idiot and watched Spencer leave him, falling into a deep, restful sleep. His face wasn’t as flushed as it had been for the past two days and Derek could feel his heat gently rolling under his skin. It was still there, sated for the moment, but not for long. He would need to sleep when Spencer did, make sure he got enough water and food before it would start all over again...this was Derek’s version of Heaven.

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

After the vicious, brutal attack on Mallory Ryan, Emily and Rossi gave their statements and a rundown of what went on just before she was attacked. They came up with a decent story, saying that it could have been another person of interest that had already been in the station. The officers, Justin Meeks included, thought that was a good explanation. However, the tapes in the interrogation room, were missing so there was no way to know for sure who had done it. That was over two hours ago, and Rossi had to stop Emily three times from trying to kill Meeks. He gave that smug smile, just as she said he would. The second time she saw it, Rossi caught her palming the butt of her gun and he had to order her to give it up.

Emily didn’t have to like it, she fuckin hated it, but Rossi was her superior and she handed the gun over without a fight. The last thing she needed was to be arrest for unlawful murder, on a police officer no doubt, it would take heaven on Earth to get the evidence to nail Justin Meeks. Things dissipated quickly after that. Mallory Ryan was taken to the hospital, and the officers went back to their jobs, all except Justin Meeks. 

For some reason, that no one but Emily and Rossi could understand, he made it his personal job to find out who did that to “a harmless woman” …his exact words. The aside from the assault, the one thing that couldn’t be explained was where the camera footage went. No one seemed to know how someone could get in and take the tapes…Meeks was furious…I wonder why.

Rossi watched the newest member of the station searching every nook and cranny inside and outside the station for those missing tapes. He could see why he missed something when he looked at Meeks. On the outside, he seemed like a nice kid, kid being the word…he was only 25 and he was also new to town. Moved here 5 months ago and Rossi could tell now, from the way he was acting, that Meeks was trying to play at being an Alpha. Only someone without a brain would ever by that. He was a low-ranking Beta at most, his powers undetected by pretty much everyone. 

It also explained his hatred and fascination with Omega’s. Omega’s only sought after the highest of their kind; the Alpha’s. Some settled for a Beta, but the majority were Alpha’s. That was their way, it couldn’t be changed. Meeks was probably rejected by an Omega at some point and was taking his revenge out on innocent Omega’s. Meeks needed to accept his role as Beta and hope that he is lucky enough to find an Omega who thinks him worthy…but it was too late for that.

Rossi kept his eyes on Meeks until Emily entered the room, with the Principal of Marshall Williams school. He stood and offered him his hand and a grim smile. The photos, notes and white board had been taken down, turned away and hidden for the time being. No reason to freak out anyone else with those images. It was hard enough for them; trained professionals to erase that horror. It would be impossible for a civilian like the Beta.

“Principal Moore, thank you for coming in the middle of a work day.” Rossi thanked him, motioning to an empty chair. Rossi took the one in front of him and Emily took the one to his right side.

Moore offered a smile in return. “I’m always happy to help whenever I can.”

“Yes, our other agents mentioned that. It seems that you’re the only one who wants to help us.”

Moore shook his head, looking around nervously at the officers that lingered outside the briefing room. “I want justice for Marshall. He was a great kid and didn’t deserve this, he needs more respect from his town than that.”

“Yes, he does. That’s why we called you here. We have a few new leads, very good ones. I know you told Agents Morgan and Reid that you saw a young, well dressed man lurking around the school, right?”

“Yes sir. I reported it to them when I realized he wasn’t a student. He was young, but too old to even be a senior at my school. I was hoping to hear back with a report or something, but I didn’t hear anything unfortunately.”

“Yes, we seem to be having a hard time getting any work done with these officers. I know most Alpha’s don’t think too highly of an Omega, but everyone deserves justice.”

“That is unfortunate. But you did call me, I hope that means I can be of some help?” He asked, hopefully.

Rossi nodded, and looked around the room and made sure no officers were paying extra close attention as he drew a photo out of the large file in front of him. He turned it to face 

Moore. “Is this the man you saw at the school?”

Moore took the picture and studied it carefully. It was a young man, with dark hair and darker eyes. He was dressed in black slacks and a gray button-down shirt. “Yes, this is the man I saw. He was studying the students too closely, hanging around for sports after school.”

Rossi looked at Emily and nodded, her smile was bright and a little scary if he said so himself. “I would like to ask if you could write down exactly what you saw, the dates and times, how many times you saw this man and what he was doing.” Rossi slid a pad of paper over with a pen.

“It should be on file agent; can’t you get it that way?”

Under normal circumstances they could have. He would have called Garcia and gotten the full download, but this time was different, they didn’t know if the report was tampered with since an officer was their bad guy this time. In court, they would be asking the same things and it could ruin any case again Justin Meeks. Rossi needed it fresh, with him as a witness and to make sure it was real.

“Normally we can. It’s just easier sometimes to go over it again. In the heat of the moment type stuff and things could have appeared differently or you could have forgotten a few details.”

Moore nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense. Sure, I’ll do that now.”

Rossi gave a smile and excused himself from the table, nodding at Emily to follow him. “I want you to watch him until he is done. Don’t give that report to anyone, don’t type it up, don’t do anything with it. Just keep it on you until we arrest Meeks.”

Emily’s eye brows drew together, trying to understand why. “I know that Meeks is guilty, but the rest of the force too?”

Rossi shrugged. “It’s hard to say Emily. But if Meeks knows we have that report, he will try and compromise it. Just keep it on you.” Rossi turned his back from the windows and principle Moore and reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket to show Emily the “missing” tape, it wasn’t so missing anymore.

She gave him a surprised look. “Is that the tape?” she whispered, looking all around.

Rossi nodded and closed his jacket once more. “Yes, it is. I’m going to head back to the hotel and watch this. I know Meeks is on it and he will destroy any evidence that could put him away.”

“We can tit him to the assault on Mallory Ryan, and possibly for stalking the school, but we have no actual evidence to link him to Marshall Williams. We found the other Omega’s in Mallory’s house, no other signs of a man living there.”

Rossi nodded, a tape of an assault and possible stalking wasn’t enough to put Meeks away for murder. They needed physical evidence, undisputable evidence to link him. “You’re right, we do need more. I will have CSU go over every inch of Mallory’s house and find something got tie him to that.”

“After Moore leaves, I can head to the hospital and check on Mallory, and Hotch if they’ll let me.”

“Good, I’m going to call and see how Reid is, or if they need anything. I can have J.J. ask Marshall’s parents if they have seen Meeks anywhere before.”

Emily nodded. “Game plans are nice. We just need to be able to have physical evidence to convict Meeks, what we have now just isn’t good enough.”

“No Emily, it isn’t.”


	10. Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait for posting...I've been crazy busy and have a million other stories I'm doing. Hope you enjoy this!

Vanilla & Honey  
Chapter 10  
A Moreid ABO Story

Emily was on edge, not like the breaking point edge, but the actual edge. She wasn’t sure how much longer she would be able to do this. Ever since Rossi left to go watch the tape, she had been crawling out of her skin. Her hand was hovering over the butt of her gun religiously and each time one of the officers looked at her, her fingers twitched and burned with the need to palm it and let her instincts take over. She had taken off her suit jacket long ago and she was still burning up. One wrong move, one accusatory statement about Officer Meeks and she’d have a bunch of angry Alpha’s on her hands.

She was nothing if not professional, but each time Justin Meeks even glanced her way, Alpha-like anger, rage and hate burned through her. Did he really believe he was fooling them? Some of the best minds in the world? He couldn’t fool them with that overly friendly smile or any offers to “help” them. Yeah, he’d help them alright, help destroy all the evidence against him, minimal as it was. Even knowing he was their bad guy, she still had to play nice. 

Emily was staring him down through the windows of the conference room, forcing a smile as he smiled at her first. As soon as he turned around, a dangerous growl bubbled in her throat, just as her phone rang. Without taking her eyes off him, she answered. “What?” she gave an irritated huff.

“Whoa, easy Emily,” Rossi said carefully.

“I’m about to lose it Dave.” She warned, her hand squeezed tighter on the phone. “Please tell me you’re on the way back.”

“Sorry kiddo,” he replied sadly. “You gotta try and hold out.”

As Meeks smiled at her, she held her breath or she would have growled again. “I can’t,” she huffed and turned her back, so she didn’t give herself away. “If he smiles at me one more time…” She was shaking so bad she couldn’t even finish the sentence.

“Breathe Em, breathe,” he coached. “Breathe in, breath out.”

Emily did as he asked, breathing in air and expelling hate and rage. The tremors in her body lessened as did the grip on the phone. “Please Dave.”

“I’m watching it right now, just keep it together for me.”

She nodded, even though he couldn’t see it. “CSU is at Mallory Ryan’s house right now. I have the report from Principle Moore, it’s not leaving my hands until someone else gets here.”

“Good, it shouldn’t take CSU long to find evidence of Meeks at the house. That, plus the tape and Moore’s statement will be enough to get an arrest warrant.”

“It better be Rossi. He won’t stop smiling at me,” She sighed and started pacing the room.

“J.J. is almost there Emily. Fill her in and go check on Hotch and Mallory Ryan.”

She nodded again. “Did you get ahold of Morgan and Reid?”

“Not personally, which isn’t a surprise. It’s been about 3 hours, so I’m sure the first wave is over and has them exhausted, dead to the world.”

“We need officers at the hotel. They are in no condition to defend themselves should anything happen and I’m sure Meeks knows Reid is an Omega.” Panic surged through her, almost painfully so.

“We can’t trust them. Meeks may be a loner in this, but they will back their own before us. The hotel manager assured me of their safety. He cleared the entire floor and the room is fully equipped to handle Omega’s and their cycles.”

“Rossi….” She warned, very unsure of this.

“I know how you feel, believe me, but we can’t Emily. We can only trust our team and right now, there is only 3 of us. Morgan will be enough to protect Reid. That’s what a mate and Alpha does. Reid is safer than we are to be honest.”

J.J.’s scent and emotions caught her nose and Emily breathed a sigh of relief as she walked towards the conference room. Some of the anxiousness melted away at seeing a loyal, familiar face. “I still don’t like it, but fine. We need to end this ASAP. J.J. just walked in, get here as soon as you’re done.”

Rossi laughed at her boss-like tone. “Yes ma’am.”

Emily knew J.J. could feel her emotions as her eyes went wide and she reached a hand out, putting it on her shoulder in comfort. “You okay?”

J.J. nodded. “I’m good, ready to work. Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not.” Emily walked to the door and closed it before talking. “A lot has happened since you left. Our second UnSub, Mallory’s partner, is officer Justin Meeks.”

Instant anger flooded through her, making it hard to breathe. “As in…?”

“Yes. He attacked Mallory right after you left because she was about to out him.”

“Then why aren’t you arresting him?” She raised her voice, staring Meeks down.

Emily stepped in her line of sight, not flinching when that icy stare focused on her. “We need more evidence, which we are getting right now. I need you to get a grip and watch him for me.”

“Em, he murdered a pup!” J.J. screamed.

“I know, but if you kill him, Marshall and that pup get no justice. Meeks deserves to go to prison.”

“No, he deserves to die like the animal he is.”

Emily gave an evil smile that made J.J. take a step backwards. “Think about it; he’s going to be a low Beta in prison, with deadly, murderous Alpha’s knowing that he killed an Omega and his pup. What do you think they will do to him?”

Realization hit her hard, she had to blink back her surprise at what Emily was suggesting. It was cruel, sadistic and just. “You’re absolutely right, prison is looking good on him already.”

Emily smiled, until the door to the conference room opened and in walked the object of their hate. Emily squeezed J.J.’s shoulder in a silent warning and stood almost in front of her, shielding the younger, emotional Beta. “Officer Meeks, how can we help you?”

“I was just going to offer any help. Has there been any new leads?”

“Not so far,” she lied, clenching her fists. “I was just on my way to see Hotch and Mallory Ryan and the hospital, get an update.”

“Awful thing to happen to her.”

“Yes, very awful. Too bad whoever it was took that tape,” Emily saw the uncertain look on his face.

“The tape?” Meeks asked, shifting uncomfortably.

Emily fought the urge to grin. “Yeah, the whole thing was caught on tape.”

His eyes widened. “Well, if we have this tape, shouldn’t we be arresting whoever it was?”

“Yes, but the tape was taken.” She watched panic surge through him. He had been smart enough to try and take out his partner, but not experienced enough to take the tape. Now he thinks someone else has it.

“Shit! He exclaimed, looking away. “Sorry about that, but it’s a shame, ya know?”

“Yes, it really is. That tape could have linked him to the murders,” J.J. said with snake venom dripping in her normally motherly voice.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to get him some other way then.” He cleared his throat. “Excuse me agents, I need to go handle something.”

Emily and J.J. watched him leave, his face ghost white and angry. “He’s breaking.” J.J. spoke first.

“Yes, he is, devolving fast and we know how that works out.” Emily was worried, had they made a mistake telling him about the tape?

“Go ahead and go to the hospital. We are going to need an actual statement from Mallory Ryan to nail Meeks down without a shadow of a doubt.”

Emily squeezed her arm. “We’ll need everything we got. Rossi is watching that tape. He is the one to who took it before Meeks realized it was there.”

“Best news I’ve heard all day. How’s Reid?”

“Rossi says they are good. Morgan will protect him.”

J.J. nodded and shook her head. “I still can’t believe that Morgan mated with Reid. That’s just so…unlike him.”

“I know, but I can see it, they go well together.” Emily said with a true smile. Morgan had been on the look out for a mate for years, but no one ever measured up, until now.

“You’d better go. I’ll watch him like a hawk.”

“Good. CSU should be about done at Mallory’s house, if you speak with them, tell them that we are the only ones that have clearance for any information. We can’t trust anyone else right now.”

**  
Rossi watched the tape one more time. The first time he’d watched it, it seemed like he blinked and it was over. Even though it didn’t take a genius like Reid to watch a tape, Rossi still felt better because he was able to do something to help. After getting kicked out of the hospital, he felt useless, powerless. At least this way he was keeping busy and helping at the same time.

The tape only lasted a few minutes. 3 minutes of horror as he watched officer Meeks brutally threaten and beat Mallory Ryan. Rossi had seen unimaginable things in his line of work, but this…this was bad. Rossi turned the tape off and stuck it back into his jacket pocket. He quickly dialed J.J., knowing that Emily was probably with Hotch.

“Rossi?”

“Hey J.J., how’s everything going there?”

“I’m not going to lie and say it’s good, but I’m managing. Emily when to check on Hotch.”

“Good. I watched the tape, we have him for assault on Mallory Ryan. Now we need to link him to the murders.”

“That tape gives us cause for an arrest warrant and a search warrant for Meeks’ house. I’ll make some calls to get it started, but you’re going to have to show them the evidence.”

Rossi sighed heavily, he was tired, tired and very worried the bottom would fall out of this whole thing. “I know. You have eyes on Meeks?”

“Uh…yeah…”

She didn’t seem certain. “You okay?”

“Uh…hold on.”

Rossi could hear J.J.’s frantic voice and he knew this thing wouldn’t be so easy after all. After a moment, he could hear her screaming at someone. “J.J., what’s going on?”

“Rossi, he’s gone.” She cursed again. “He told the captain we sent him to the hospital.”

“Shit!” Rossi shook his head and started to leave the building. “Where would he go J.J.?”

“Um…uh- I-I don’t know.” She stuttered in a panic, not liking how he put her on the spot like that.

Rossi got halfway down the stair when the smell hit him hard. He moaned and was physically pushed up against the wall of the stairwell. It seems that moving floors to get away from Reid didn’t do much after all. He could smell everything as if it were in front of him.

“Rossi?”

He shook his head and put the phone back up to his ear. He was doing his best to breath past the amazing smell. A new wave was coming for Reid, he could feel it, could taste it. “Yeah?” he managed to ask, closing his eyes.

“What just happened?”

“It’s Reid,” he panted, tearing himself away so he could move to the bottom floor. “Another wave is coming and I walked too close to it.”

She hissed. “Just do your best to breath past it and get back here ASAP.”

“Alert the captain about Meeks and send officers to both Hotch and Mallory’s room.”

“Is that where he is going?”

“He has to take her out. He can’t find the tape and she’s the only witness.” Rossi breathed in deep as he stepped outside, taking in clean air into his lungs. It was a little easier to think and he was almost certain Meeks would be going after Mallory Ryan.

“I’ll send officers right away and I’ll make sure they do shit by the book.”

Rossi smiled. It wasn’t often that J.J. cursed so openly, it meant she was serious, angry and ready for this to be over. “You do that. I’ll be…” he trailed off as he smelled something, someone. Rossi turned around and drew his gun, not liking the smell of whoever it was, but no one was there.

“What’s happening Rossi?”

“Uh, nothing I guess. I just thought…”

Something smashed into the back of his head, making him lose train of thought as his phone and gun were knocked to the side when he fell to the ground. Lights danced in his vision making it hard to focus on anything before it took another shape. Rossi put a shaky hand to his head, just for it to come back bloody. He looked around and could barely hear J.J.’s worried voice on the other end of the phone. It was within arm’s reach, but as he moved to grab it, a boot stepped over his hand and the phone cracked. Rossi looked up, even with his spotty vision, he knew who it was.

“Rossi!!” he heard J.J. scream, just as Meeks raised his boot, Rossi knew why Meeks was here, he loved Omega’s…and they happen to have one. He didn’t even get one word out before Meeks kicked him square in the face.

 

**  
The first thing Spencer notices as he slowly drifted back to consciousness was that he was sore, very sore. To say he had been asleep would be a lie, he hadn’t slept, not really, more like his body shut down for a few hours. Sparks of pain flared through his lower back, a pleasantly dull ache settled between his cheek, his arms and legs felt like jello and he was hot, suffocating hot as if he’d spent hours under the summer sun.

Spencer let out a pathetic groan as he peeled his eyes open, hazy followed, like he was looking through spider webs. The second thing he noticed, was that small; their smell. Their bond. Spencer took a deep breath and shuddered. His body let him know that his mate was near, and as he looked over, fresh slick poured from his body.

Derek was laying at the foot of the bed, barely balancing on the edge as Spencer’s nest took up residence in the center. And Derek was glorious. Stark naked, long limbs spread out as he lay on his back. Spencer licked his hips, this was his first time seeing his mates body. That first wave of heat was always the worst and he had been so needy for a knot that he hadn’t been able to properly enjoy his mates powerful body. Inch after inch of dark skin, rippled from head to toe in hard muscles, made for breeding. Derek was asleep, but his cock was already half hard and the closer Spencer got to him, the harder he became.

Carefully, Spencer got on his knees, kneeling inside his nest and easily crawled towards Derek. He wanted a chance to enjoy and explore before heat took him again. He could feel the next wave under his skin and he knew after Derek’s knot, he would have a limited amount of time before it took over again. As he got closer, he could see how Derek was reacting without meaning to and it brought him an immense amount of pleasure and satisfaction. He had always been sought after because he was an Omega, but Derek wanted him for him, not just because he was an Omega, and that was rare.

Spencer moved so he could settle in between Derek’s thighs, making sure not to touch him just yet. One touch and Derek would wake up and he was enjoying this. Derek’s cock twitched as Spencer let out the breath he’d been holding, he bent down, now placing his hands on Derek’s thighs as he placed the first kiss to his right hip. Just a gentle brush of lips and more slick poured out of him, making Spencer shift his legs so it wouldn’t drip all over them. The next kiss was longer, open-mouthed and he used his tongue to swipe over hard skin, to be able to taste Derek’s skin, he tasted of them, of their bond.

Spencer felt the chance almost immediately, Derek was awake. He looked up, right as he placed another kiss just below his belly button, to see Derek’s brown eyes staring at him, the hunger, the heat in his eyes, made Spencer gasp. He blushed at being caught but he wasn’t sorry for it. “You’re awake.” He laid his head down on Derek’s hip, very aware that he was fully hard now and only an inch or two away from his cheek.

“Morning baby. Whatcha doin?” he asked, trying not to stare so openly.

Spencer blushed, both at the term of endearment he had yet to get used to, and the playful accusation. “Nothing.”

“Doesn’t feel like nothing,” he smiled, folding his arms behind his head as a pillow.

Spencer smiled shyly and gave his hips another kiss, feeling hotter as Derek watched him from above. “I was just exploring. I don’t think I got a chance to touch you yet.”

“You didn’t, you were pretty bout of it.” Derek sighed, remembering how Spencer felt only hours ago. “You okay?”

Spencer nodded and let his fingers brush over Derek’s hard abs. “Sated, for a moment.”

Derek gave him a wolfish grin but didn’t comment. “Sore at all?”

“Just enough to make it wonderful,” he said proudly, glowing from only one orgasm. “That was pretty intense.”

“It was, but wonderful.”

Spencer rubbed his face back and forth against Derek’s hip, trying…no, praying the next wave wouldn’t come too early. “You…uh..”

“What?”

He needed to ask but was very afraid of the answer. “Uh, do you- are you okay with what happened?”

“What do you mean?” Derek asked, narrowing his eyes to see how nervous Spencer was right now.

“I know yesterday was sort of a blur, and went extremely fast, so I-I guess I was just wondering if you regret it…you know, mating me…” he stuttered his way though, unable to look up at him, he couldn’t see his eyes, afraid of what he might see, or might not see.

“Baby, look at me.”

Spencer kept his eyes trained on Derek’s body, ignoring the request until he felt Derek’s hand slowly running through his hair.

“Yesterday did happen quickly, but it wasn’t a blur for me. I knew what was going on the entire time,” he said softly, but with total confidence as his fingers brushed over the mating mark on Spencer’s beautiful neck. It was both unnerving and soothing. “I want this baby.”

Spencer shuddered as Derek’s finger brushed over the mark, but he managed to glance up at him with hooded eyes. The longer Derek played with the mark, the stronger the urge became, he was already starting to sweat. “You want this? Me?”

Derek nodded. “We had something before your heat came. We can’t deny that, and I don’t want to. I know you felt it too.”

“I did,” he took a deep breath, pulling more of that delicious smell into his lungs. “I felt all of it Derek.”

“Do you regret this spencer?” He asked, trying to fight off the rising panic.

“No, I think I would have if we didn’t have that connection before my heat came though.” He had to be honest, lies wouldn’t get them very far.

Derek put his palm against Spencer’s cheek and felt it. “I can feel it baby.”

“Me too.”

“How long do we have?”

Spencer took a moment to gauge his body, getting a feel of how long. “At least 20 minutes.” He nuzzled Derek’s hand and closed his eyes, kissing it. “It shouldn’t be as extreme this time.”

Derek moved his hand back into Spencer’s hair and gave it a little tug. “Come here baby. I want you before it gets too bad.”

Spencer smiled and let himself get pulled up Derek’s body, so he was half laying on top of him, all except his hips, and his face was inches away from Derek’s. He was surprised and thrilled to see how much want was in Derek’s eyes, he let Derek pull his face down and the first kiss was unlike anything they shared before. The other kisses they shared had been heat driven, fast and all consuming, but the way they kissed now, was slow and deliberate. Soft lips, the feel of his tongue gently swirling over his lower lip, so Spencer opened. He could feel one of Derek’s hands move from his jaw, down his neck, over his shoulder to slide down the curve of his back, and just like a cat, he arched under the touch, trying to prolong the sensation.

Derek chuckled as Spencer rubbed against him, greedy for his touch everywhere. He wanted to get inside his Omega before he was delirious with need to enjoy it. He quickly flipped them until Spencer was spread out against the bed, hair as wild as the look in his eyes as he panted.

“Der…” he whined, opening his legs so Derek could settle between them.

Derek locked eyes with him and surged his hips forward, grinding against Spencer’s body. Derek moaned as Spencer let out a desperate sound and arched his back.

Spencer gripped Derek’s large arms and gave his Alpha full control over him. “Alpha…”

Derek’s pace faltered at that word and he growled and buried his head into Spencer neck, licking over his mark. “Such a good Omega.”

Spencer angled his neck, so his Alpha could nose over it, trying to control his body’s response to having his Alpha close. The more Derek touched the mark, the quicker his heat would come, and he wanted Derek since him before that happened. “I need you Alpha, the heat…” he trailed off as his belly tightened and heat pooled in his groin.

“I know baby, I feel it,” he moved his hips slowly, grinding against him. “Tell me what you need.”

“I need you inside me Der, please,” he begged, pushing his own hips up to meet Derek’s.

He grinned. “I can do that.”

“But…” he looked down, moaning at his mates naked body.

“But what?”

“I wanna touch you more, like before,” he gave Derek’s chest a gentle push.

He growled as pleasure shot up his spine. “My Omega wants to touch me?”

“So bad,” he panted, “please!”

Derek moved off him and laid on the bed once again, watching with hungry eyes as Spencer turned so he was laying back on him. “I’m all yours baby.”

Spencer groaned and lay delicate kisses all over Derek’s chest, pausing to lick over one of his nipples until hit hardened under his mouth and Derek rewarded him with a deep groan. He moved to the other nipple, giving it equal attention before he kissed down his body, licking, sucking and nibbling with confidence that only Derek could bring out of him.

“You make me feel so good Spencer,” he praised, petting through his hair, feeling it slide through his fingers.

“I want you to feel good Alpha,” he licked his lips, eyeing Derek’s cock with both extreme fascination and mild hesitation. He wanted to touch him there again, he wanted to please his mate, but he’d only done that one other time and he was half out of it when it happened, he was afraid he wouldn’t be any good.

Derek suppressed his shudder, he didn’t want to spook his Omega, but he was so beyond ready to feel Spencer that way again. “You don’t have to baby.”

“I want to. I hardly remember doing it in the car. I wanna taste you.” He whispered and let his lips slowly rub over the head of his cock. Derek hissed and let out a deep sigh, Spencer let that nose decide for him as he opened his mouth and took him in, relaxing his throat as more slipped in. 

“Oh God!” he moaned, throwing his head back. If he looked, he was sure he would rip Spencer away and get him under his body in mere seconds. “That’s so perfect baby.”

Spencer moaned around him, soaking up the praise and in return, slick gushed out of his ass, ready to accept his Alpha’s knot. He knew Derek could smell it, because his moaned turned into a growl and the hands in his hair tightened.

“You’re so wet for me baby,” Derek grinned and cupped Spencer’s cheek, feeling his length in his mouth and against his cheek each time he sucked him.

It was coming quick, Spencer could barely rein in it. He sucked quickly, hearing Derek moan. He wanted to please him as much as possible before it was too late and it was, he broke out in a sweat moments later, his body burned and he started to shake.

Derek pulled Spencer harshly by his hair and kissed him, pulling him up so he was now straddling his hips. His cock slid between Spencer soaking wet cheeks and he whimpered. 

He ended the kiss with a fist full of hair, “it’s here baby...”

“Derek, please!” he whined, clutching his belly and grinding himself against Derek at the same time. It wasn’t nearly as painful as the first wave, but it was still hard to breathe, to think. “Need to fuck you Alpha.”

Derek gripped Spencer’s thighs hard and thrust up, rubbing against his slick hole. “You wanna ride me?”

Spencer nodded and spread his legs wide, planting one hand on Derek’s broad chest, feeling his thrashing heart beat under his hand. With the other hand, he reached back to Derek’s cock, stroking over it a few times. “Please…”

“I’m all yours Omega, you have all control over me.” Derek’s voice was deep, rough and a little scary even to him.

Spencer lifted his hips and stood up Derek’s cock, putting it against his overly wet hole and slowly slid down, his hand joining the other one on Derek’s chest. He watched Derek’s eyes flash black, a very dangerous thing to happen to him, Derek was actually losing control and Spencer paused, only slightly worried.

“Fuck me baby,” he growled. “I said you have all control over me…all control.”

Even over taken with heat, Spencer knew what he meant. He had literal control over Derek. If he gave in, Derek would lose control and take him, it would be quick, hard and a little painful, but oh so satisfying. Or, Spencer could keep control and demand it from his Alpha and be in control of the both of them. Those eyes only darkened as he slid down and Derek bottomed out, his ass fully pressed against Derek’s body.

“Alpha...” he whined as he started to move, slow for a moment before lifting his body and slamming back down, taking him hard and fast.

“MINE!” Derek growled, gripping his hips so hard it would leave bruises.

“All yours…” Spencer replied instantly, feeling his orgasm quickly decending o him. “Oh God, I feel it…”

Derek moved his hands up to Spencer’s small chest and pinched his nipples. He could feel his knot swelling as Spencer fucked him. “I know baby, I feel it too. You want my knot?”

Spencer’s legs burned and he gave a broken sob, “yes!” he begged, rolling his hips fast. “I need it.”

Derek could feel his knot trying to push into Spencer’s body. Not ready, yet but any minute now and Spencer looked like a God right now. His beautiful body bouncing up and down, his wet hole swallowing him up so perfectly. Those honey colored eyes rolled back into his head, mouth open, saying his name, calling HIM Alpha. Derek leaned up, ready to bite into Spencer’s mark, when he smelled it. A Beta. There shouldn’t have been anyone on their floor, but the smell was close, too close and Derek didn’t trust it.

“Almost!” Spencer moaned, oblivious to the intruder.

“Baby…: he said quickly, but Spencer didn’t hear or understand, the heat had taken over all the way. “Spence, baby, stop.”

“Can’t,” he moaned, “don’t want to.”

Derek gripped his hip hard, the other hand going around his neck, squeezing hard until Spencer was coherent enough to open his eyes. “Off, now.”

Spencer scrambled off, both hurt and rejected by his mate. He was panicking, and he didn’t understand. His body started to shake, he didn’t know what to do, or what he’d done.

Derek noticed immediately and kissed him hard. “No, that’s not it baby. You are such a good Omega and I want to keep this up, but someone is here.”

Spencer was having a hard time understanding. Being rejected in any way during his heat hurt and it took him a minute to smell the Beta. “Who is that?” he asked quietly, moving off Derek’s lap and hiding behind him.

Derek smelled him again and it was a him for sure. “He smells so familiar,” he said as he padded to get his gun from the dresser by the door before moving back on the bed. “I’ve smelled him before.”

“Who?”

It took a moment, but Derek got it. “It’s an officer from the station.” He said just as the door to their room moved, as if he was trying to break in down. Derek growled, no one was coming in when his mate was in heat. He palmed the gun harder and took aim at the door. “Baby, get in the closet.”

“What?” Spencer asked, confused.

The door was bending under the weight of the Beta on the other side. That door wasn’t strong enough to keep anyone out for long and the longer his mate was so vulnerable, he was freaking out. “The closet baby. It’s reinforced.”

“Why?”

“For Omega’s that are alone for their heat. The door is reinforced, so no one can get in and it has everything you’re going to need.”

Realization hit him, he knew what Derek meant…that if someone came in and he was…. NOPE…Spencer wasn’t going to think like that. “No Derek, I can’t, I won’t leave you.”

Derek grabbed his arm and pulled him to the closet. “You will get in there.”

“No!”

Derek growled, feeling like a total dick but he had no other choice. “Now, Omega!” He hated to pull the power play, but this was serious. Someone was breaking in and it wasn’t to say hello. He wanted Derek’s mate.

Spencer cowered, shrinking away and exposing his neck to his Alpha. He was shaking, scared and still in the middle of his heat, but his Alpha commanded him and with a direct command, he had no other choice but to obey.

“Please baby,” Derek softened his tone, pulling Spencer in for a heated kiss. “Do this for me.”

“O-okay…”

Just as Derek smiled, the door busted open and a very pissed off Beta entered with a gun in his hand. Derek now knew officer Meeks was their male UnSub. He gripped Spencer by the arm and pushed him into the closet, slamming it closed so it locked from the inside and he could feel Spencer using his small body as a battering ram, trying to throw him off. Derek put a hand against the door, unsure of what would happen. He would fight for his mate, to the death if he had to. But he knew that he loved Spencer more than anything, including himself.

“I love you baby,”

Spencer was screaming at the top of his lungs, beating his fists bloody against the door, trying to open it, trying to get to Derek and he could see hear Derek confession. “Derek, please don’t do this!!”

“M’ sorry baby,” Derek said and turned to square off with Meeks.

“That’s my Omega.”

Derek growled. “He’s mine, always. You’re going to have to get through me first.”

Spencer stopped screaming enough to hear the threats between them. He needed to be there for his mate. As he rammed the door with his shoulder, a blast of heat washed over him, bringing him to his knees. All he could hear now was grunting, and he knew they had started fighting.

“Derek!” he wailed, weakly beating against the door. He heard Derek grunt harshly and go silent. Meeks had won. Derek wasn’t head, because he would feel it, but he was hurt.

Meeks jiggled the door, breathing in deep. “Little Omega…”

Spencer moved to lock the door and pressed himself against the back wall, rocking back and forth. Meeks was trying to get in, pounding on the door but he failed, he couldn’t get in. That was good, but Derek was on the other side, alone and hurt.

“I will get you Omega.”

Tears streamed down his face, and he was so out of it, so exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open. He was dropping. In the middle of his heat and his Alpha was gone, his body thought he’d been rejected, he was dropping, quickly.

Meeks cursed viciously. “If I can’t have you Omega, I’ll take him.”

“NO!” Spencer screamed, his vision was shot, and he was trying to unlock the door but it was too late. He knew Derek was gone and ultimately, so was he.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love any feedback regarding the case. I know it's a little gruesome but I just want to know if it making any kind of sense so far. I promise it has an ending lol 
> 
> Trying to make it sound legit like on the
> 
> Thanks!!!


End file.
